Protector
by mizzcullen13
Summary: Through no words at all he let her know she didn't have to be anyone's protector anymore, because he was hers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a random story that doesn't follow an actual time line. I own nothing. Please R&R

Rated M for later chapters maybe…

"_I loved you, the day you spilled blood for me"_

They had to call a temporary truth in order to kill Silas together. The Originals and The Mystic Falls group were now 'frenemies'. Elijah, Stefan, and Damon did the research and Bonnie and Klaus were the muscle, while Rebekah, Elena, and Caroline complained.

But Bonnie was actually happy for the opportunity to enter the Mikaelson mansion under no threat of violence and explore Klaus' expansive library. She also found Klaus a pretty entertaining story teller. For the next several months her presence at the Mikaelson mansion was a familiar one.

Elijah would weed through grimoires with Bonnie, while Klaus would pull from his many storage rooms dark magical objects that could be helped. Stefan and Damon were in charge of procuring ingredients for different spells.

"Tell me Bonnie…do you ever do anything besides try and save this little town and your friends" Rebekah said as she sat across from Bonnie watching her read through a grimoire. Rebekah had found herself bored and her current little toy Matt was at work, so when she'd come home and found the little witch in the library she found that she was better entertainment than none at all. Besides the little witch had grown on her and her family. While they still despised the rest of the Mystic Falls group, Bonnie was actually tolerable, because she was smart, and powerful.

Bonnie huffed and flipped the page in the book. "I do lots of things Rebekah" Bonnie murmured. Rebekah took another sip of her drink leaning back onto the couch. "Really? Like what?" Bonnie leaned over and took a sip of her own drink that was sitting on the table in between them. "Ugh lots of stuff Rebekah." Bonnie groaned. "That's a lie. You don't know anything besides boring college books and then boring grimoires. Its Saturday night, come out with me" she said leaning over the table to look at Bonnie closely.

For some reason tonight Rebekah's offer intrigued her. She'd been working so hard balancing school and this Silas on the prowl stuff that she couldn't remember the last time she'd done anything for fun. Also she was pretty tired of Klaus and Rebekah both continuously commenting on her lack of social life.

"Fine, but I have nothing to wear, so I'll have to go home and –" but before Bonnie could finish responding Rebekah was on her feet and dragging her upstairs into her closet.

Bonnie looked at herself in Rebekah's large mirror. The short black satin dress hugged her curves gorgeously and Rebekah had also let her borrow a pair of designer black heels, who knew they were the same dress and shoe size. Bonnie lightly brushed her hair that fell to her shoulders in soft dark waves as Rebekah finished up her makeup. "and where on this evening might you two be off too" Klaus' smooth voice appeared in the doorway, causing Bonnie to almost break her neck as she whipped her head to the bedroom door. "None of your business Nik" Rebekah said not even bothering to glance at him as she continued applying massacre in the mirror.

Klaus was happy when he'd pulled up into the driveway and noticed the little witch's car there. He enjoyed their little chats and after a long day, for some reason Bonnie's presence seemed comforting. What he had not expected was to find Bonnie in his sister's room wearing a slip of a dress. Klaus unashamedly stared at her beautiful curves and all the way up to her perfect breasts. Klaus began to have thoughts of being on his knees worshipping at those curves.

"Nik stop staring at Bonnie and get out" Rebekah huffed as she turned to gather her purse. "Bonnie…what will your little gang of misfits think to know your partying with my sister" Klaus said as he slid into the room and pulled a loose strand of hair out of her face. Bonnie hesitated but then feeling bold tonight…perhaps it was the heels, simply responded "I don't really care. I don't owe anyone an explanation" Klaus smirked and took her hand, kissing the top of it. Bonnie's expression was blank as she playfully narrowed her eyes at Klaus, he was always up to something. "Well I wish you ladies a good night" he said as he exited the room.

"Omg Nik is totally crushing on you" Rebekah said bored as she exited the room with Bonnie behind her. Bonnie was about to respond, denying her observation, but for some reason the thought of the original hybrid finding her attractive made her feel powerful. In her group of friends Bonnie never felt beautiful, and the fact that she had caught the eye of the most powerful being walking this earth definitely made her feel…amazing. So Bonnie just kept quiet and followed Rebekah to her car.

The club was of course outside of Mystic Falls, it was in this huge expansive building and the music was loud and the drinks flowed easily. For the first time Bonnie found herself having fun, not worrying about being anyone's protector or saving any whiny damsels in distress. Bonnie felt her phone vibrate in her purse, but she just continued to drink and dance with Rebekah, not really caring tonight. They danced with cute guys and at some point Bonnie did a body shot off a hot guy and the crowd cheers. At the early hours of the morning Rebekah and Bonnie stumble into the Mikaelson mansion and Rebekah ushers Bonnie into one of the many guestrooms where Bonnie does not protest instead she fully collapses on the bed immediately passing out. While Rebekah does the same in her room.

* * *

She wakes up to the smell of coffee, bacon, and eggs on a tray for her, as Klaus is placing them on the dresser beside the bed. "Klaus?" Bonnie groans awake. Klaus smirks as he watches the witch wake up the smell of breakfast. "I see you and my sister had quit a night" he drawls as he pours her some coffee, it smells delicious. Bonnie sits up adjusting her dress and attempting to smooth out her hair, but it's no use, she looks a wreck, she takes the coffee whispering a quiet thank you.

Klaus pulls the bedside chair near her, taking his sit directly in front of her, and takes a sip of his own coffee. He then pulls her legs toward him and helps her remove her shoes. Bonnie's head is pounding too hard to question or protest his actions. But as soon as the shoes slip from her feet the relief that rushes to her body is better than an orgasm. He then hands her a plate of bacon and eggs with a fork, which she takes and begins to eat slowly. He eats with her just occasionally staring, making no attempt at conversation. Until Bonnie breaks the comfortable silence.

"Ugh stop being so nice to me, what do you want" she huffs as she chews her food. Klaus chuckles and continues to eat. "Little witch must you always be so suspicious. Or are you just accustomed to people only being nice to you when they want something"

Bonnie wants to give a thoughtful answer but she's just too tired. "No, but I've become familiar with your methods, if threats don't work, you're not above flattery" Klaus mocks a shocked noise and places his hand over his heart. "Bonnie…I simply wish to show my great respect for you and your power, and all that you're doing to dispose of this Silas problem" Bonnie is about to say 'really Klaus that means a lot' until he narrows his eyes and adds "plus you're a gorgeous little witch, and I patiently await the moment when you beg me to worship at your thighs and bring you an unbearable amount of pleasure" Bonnie rolls her eyes "ah there he is"

She steals a piece of bacon from his plate as he pulls out his ringing cell phone from his pocket frowning at the name that appears. "Your little group of misfits have been calling me, apparently they couldn't find you last night." Bonnie then shuffles around in the bed until she locates her purse buried deep under the covers and pulls out her phone seeing 5 missed calls from Damon, 2 from Stefan, and a whopping 10 from Caroline. "They must be worried about me, I haven't talked to anyone since yesterday morning" she mumbles, jumping off the bed and headed to Rebekah's room to retrieve her clothes.

"Unfortunately little witch I heard about their little problem. It isn't you they're concerned about, instead it's that pesky little doppelganger, Silas has compelled some vampires and they attacked her and Caroline last night. One of the vampires used an object on her and they need you to of course go fix it." Bonnie huffed she was in no mood for this. She just wanted to go home soak in a bathtub, drink some tea and watch some stupid tv show.

Bonnie groans as she heads to Rebekah's room to retrieve her clothes. Rebekah is still deep under her covers asleep. She changes and is headed down the stairs when Klaus appears with her car keys in his hand for some reason. "I'll drive you, you're in no condition" she wants to protest but he is actually right. She just lets him lead her to her car and slides in the passenger side, pushing the seat back and laying down as Klaus navigates her car through the town and to the Salvatore house.

At some point during the drive she feels Klaus' hand rubbing her knee, his hands slide over the cotton leggings easily. Bonnie doesn't protest because the feeling is…pleasant. Then Klaus caresses the outside of her thighs, and Bonnie suddenly becomes tense. The feeling of Klaus caressing her like this might just send her to hyperventilate. Klaus hears the sound of her heartbeat chuckles as he pulls into the driveway. He turns off the ignition, and sees the worried look on Bonnie's face. Whatever her 'friends' are going through, Bonnie wants no part in it. They get out of the car and Klaus places her keys in her hand. He leans so close to her that she thinks he's going to kiss her and the pure excitement that runs through her body at the prospect is almost shameful…almost.

Klaus leans over and whispers in her ear "until next time little witch" and he nips her ear lobe and is just a brown blur in front of her as he speeds away, leaving her in the drive way all hot and bothered. Bonnie takes a calm breath and walks up to the door. She doesn't have to turn the knob because Damon opens the door as soon as she gets there.

"Where the hell have you been?" he barks as she walks in, Bonnie flinches, her hangover still in full effect. Bonnie doesn't answer she just goes to Elena who seems to be unconscious on the couch. Caroline hears the commotion and comes out of the kitchen followed by Stefan. "I know exactly where she's been!" Caroline narrows her eyes at Bonnie then speeds towards her, catching Bonnie off guard. "You went to a club without me?" she whines shaking Bonnie's shoulders.

"Whaaaaat?" Bonnie says, unsure if she is going to admit the truth or lie. "Don't lie Bonnie I follow Hot Tod on Instagram. Someone videoed you doing a body shot off his gorgeous abs" Stefan makes a face at Caroline unsure of why she added the gorgeous abs part. "Whaaaaat?" is the only response Bonnie can come up with. "I can't believe you went to a club outside of town on your own?" Caroline exclaims. Then Bonnie feels awkward and quickly changes the subject.

"What happened to Elena?" she says kneeling down and looking at the glowing object pressed against her neck. "Well Bon Bon while you were partying and licking alcohol off of Hot Tod, Elena was attacked and this object was stuck on her and anytime we try to remove it, it repels us off of her" Damon spat. He'd seen the video from Caroline's phone as well. So surprised to see Bonnie wearing that outfit, and dancing and clubbing like that. Who was that girl? And where the hell had she been for the past few years. He would've love to party with the Bonnie from last night, just the thought of her in that dress grinding up against him got him hard. Damon shook his head to focus, he knew Bonnie wouldn't just go to a club dressed like that alone. The scent of the Mikaelson's on Bonnie had come to be a normal thing since she spent time over there gathering spells, but Damon had a feeling she'd been doing more than spells with the Mikaelson's lately.

Bonnie took the glass of water that Caroline was about to drink out of her hand, and chugged it herself then kneeled down and began to concentrate on the object. She chanted a spell and it stopped glowing then fell off of Elena's neck. Bonnie stood up and gathered her purse, she needed sleep, tea, and to get away from their probing questions about last night's activities. "She'll be fine and should wake up soon" as Bonnie was headed towards the door Damon blocked her way. "That's it? You're just going to leave with no apologies about totally bailing last night? Why don't you tell us Bonnie who you were with last night?" Damon spat angrily.

Damon could feel the shift in her attitude, they were losing her loyalty, and if they were losing it, that means Klaus and his siblings were gaining it. "Move out of my way Damon before I move you myself" Bonnie said in a menacing tone. Caroline and Stefan looked from Damon to Bonnie, she really wanted to know what Bonnie had gotten up to last night but she didn't want to push her. "Damon let her go" Bonnie was about to be grateful for Stefan's words until he added "thank you Bonnie…we'll call you when we need you" Bonnie turned and glared at Stefan who was taken aback by Bonnie's actions. With a swipe of her wrist Damon was sent flying into the opposite wall and Bonnie opened the door, getting into her car and leaving. The last bit of Stefan's words on her mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

For the next several weeks Bonnie found herself spending most of her time between classes and the Mikaelson mansion. She only spoke with Caroline and Elena on campus or via text. She hadn't spoken with Damon or Stefan and had completely avoided their house since that incident. Eventually she had shared with Elena and Caroline that out of boredom she had let Rebekah convince her to go out. Even though the truth was that Bonnie went out with Rebekah because she wanted to, because she was yearning to break free of this stupid mold she had carved out for her life here in Mystic Falls. They accepted her story.

One rare day they are sitting in a café on campus eating pizza and laughing, it had been so long since the 3 friends spent time together not worrying about life or death situations. "Ok Bonnie, that's your third time mentioning Klaus" Caroline playfully narrowed her eyes. Elena nodded in agreement as she munched on a piece of pizza. "I know you've been spending a lot of time with him and his siblings…but it sounds you guys are totally crushing on each other" Bonnie rolled her eyes, she couldn't help it if the hybrid was actually charming and over the past few weeks they'd gotten closer.

She was about to say something to Caroline when Elena's probing questions, caused an awkward tension with the group. "What happens after Silas Bonnie? What happens when Klaus is focused again on creating his hybrids and needs my blood?" Bonnie sighs. Because all she hears from Elena questions is 'what about me?' "He hasn't mentioned it" Bonnie softly says, unsure of how to really answer. "Will you two still be close if we kill Silas?" Caroline asks. Bonnie leans back in the booth and shrugs. What would her and Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah be after this? It's not like she'd still have the excuse to just pop over at their house, or on boring nights go out with Rebekah, and spend the night, watching Klaus make breakfast for them the next morning.

* * *

In the end it takes an incredible amount of power and Bonnie doesn't just channel expression but she does a linking spell to Rebekah and Elijah's energy. To Silas' surprise they come to him in the woods, just as he was gathering his army of compelled vampires. Damon and Stefan are able to lure him to the right spot where Bonnie has placed magical objects. Silas is trapped as Bonnie begins to chant, weakening him, but his compelled vampires attack and they are in all out fight as Bonnie continues to chant. She hadn't planned on Silas taking this much of her energy. As Bonnie continues to chant, she notices Elena beside her blood covered on her hands as she holds a wooden stake, she then notices 2 of Silas' vampire running at her full speed, they are obviously running to Bonnie to stop her from chanting. Damon sees 2 vampires running towards the two girls and pushes Elena out of the way. Damon is about to go back and help Bonnie, until he panics that he might be too late.

Bonnie sees the vampires coming for her and she is so weak from the spell that she believes that these are her last moments, and oddly she is calm about it. She's faced death numerous times and the thought of facing it again does not terrify her, she finds peace as she pushes all she has into the spell, hearing Silas' screams around the fire, but then she sees a brown whoosh in front of her, and Klaus is there ripping their hearts out, blood splatters his hand and face. He looks at her for a moment, she nods giving him the signal as he crosses the barrier and pulls Silas' heart out.

The last vampire compelled by Silas gets his heart pulled out by Elijah in the distance. Damon is asking Elena if she is ok, Stefan helps Caroline up. Caroline is about to go help Bonnie until she sees her staring at Klaus, who's still holding Silas' lifeless body. Bonnie looks at Klaus, her expression is neutral, but her eyes betray all her emotions. So close to death's door yet he'd saved her, in the same woods under the same moon that she had tried to end him. He'd protected her, Silas was already weak he could've killed Silas and let the vampires kill her, 2 dead one spell. But he'd killed for her, and somehow that part ignited some spark inside Bonnie she didn't know existed. He'd spilled blood for her. Gratefulness, admiration, all those sparked in Bonnie's eyes.

Klaus had been patient these past few months, he was tired of waiting on the little witch to become his. He'd claim her here in front of her pitiful group of friends so they could be witness to how a true king chooses his queen.

He dropped Silas' body and crossed the barrier to Bonnie who was frozen in place, he grabbed her face with his bloody hands, placing one hand around the back her neck the other against her cheek, and he kissed her with so much passion that Bonnie had to hold onto the lapels of his jacket for balance. She complied with the kiss and responded. Not caring of all the witnesses. Klaus had earned her adoration, saving her life, spilling blood for her.

Elijah and Rebekah made no comment to their brother's actions, known for his dramatics, not surprised that he'd chosen now after a long bloody fight to show his affections for Bonnie. Elijah and Rebekah left the woods waiting beside the car for their brother and Bonnie to return if they ever did.

Caroline and Stefan seemed to mimic Elijah and Rebekah, also leaving, knowing that now was not the time for accusations or probing questions. Elena and Damon however were not one for tactfulness. "Are you serious Bonnie? You do realize he still wants to kill all of us!" Damon yelled. For some reason watching the hybrid get to hold and kiss Bonnie made his blood boil.

But Klaus and Bonnie continued to kiss, as if they were the only two people in the woods. Eventually Damon and Elena shuffled off as well.

Bonnie and Klaus eventually came up for air and stared into each other's eyes. Through no words at all he let her know she didn't have to be anyone's protector anymore, because he was hers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys, this is a really short chapter, just setting up the next part of the story. I hope to have a longer one soon.

Please R&R

_Raindrops pelted down hard on the black SUV as it drove away from the private airfield. Bonnie sat in the backseat looking at the rain fall and watching as the car passed by old buildings and houses that were once so familiar. Now this place felt foreign, she felt like a visitor passing through this town._

_She twirled the ring around her left ring finger, it had become a nervous habit she tended to do. Klaus eyed her as he sat back in the seat, reaching over and taking her hand he placed a kiss on her knuckles and offered her a smile. Bonnie smiled back and interlaced their fingers and settling their joined hands on her lap. _

_15 years. It had been 15 years since she'd set foot in Mystic Falls. But as the car pulled into the driveway of the Lockwood mansion, it seemed like nothing in this little town had changed. _

_Caroline, Stefan, Elena, and Damon all dressed in black gathered around the foyer as they greeted many council members, and expressed condolences to the Lockwood family. Every time a car was heard in the driveway Caroline would find herself looking out the window. "We don't know if she's coming, it's not like she's come home for other things" Stefan whispered taking his wife's hand. _

_They all held unnecessary breaths hoping that Tyler's death would bring her home. Through the years they had so achingly missed Bonnie. Her only communication had really only been with Caroline via emails and texts. She had no social media presence, but sometimes she would send Caroline pictures of all the exotic places she'd visited. It's sad but absence does indeed make the heart grow fonder. They'd realized a little too late the amazing friend and fighter they had in Bonnie Bennett. But the Mikealson's hadn't, she was a part of their family now, in more ways than one. _

_When a luxury SUV pulled into the driveway Caroline looked out expectantly and what they saw shocked them. Klaus was the first to get out of the car dressed in an impeccable black Armani suit, he sped over to the other side of the car and opened the door. The first thing they saw was a pair of designer black heels, then beautiful soft caramel legs step out of the SUV and then a very familiar face fully stepped out of the car. Bonnie looked absolutely gorgeous in a mid-knee length black lace dress and a pair of black designer leather heels. Her hair was a lighter brown than before and hung in a straight bob to her shoulders. _

_But what surprised the group the most was that instead of seeing a 30 something year old Bonnie, she looked just as she did when she left Mystic Falls as a 20-year-old. She hadn't aged one day. Their first thought was that Bonnie had turned and was now a vampire, but when she entered the mansion, they could zero in and clearly hear her heartbeat. _

_They watched the couple elegantly glide pass familiar faces, Bonnie was hugged and greeted by the townspeople. No one questioned her ageless face the same way they didn't question the others. They'd learned a long time ago to not question the supernatural events and inhabitants in this town. _

_Elena watched Bonnie, and her heart ached. She'd missed Bonnie, she wanted to know everything about her new life. She wanted to know why Bonnie had stopped answering her emails and not taking her calls. She wanted to know how to make things better between them. A small part of Elena also was a little jealous of Bonnie. She'd gotten out of this town, and from the look of her clothes and hair, and the huge diamond that rested on her finger, she'd gotten everything her heart desired. Elena glanced toward Damon and looked down at her daylight ring. It was the only symbol she had, and even then Damon had not given it to her. Even after witnessing Stefan marry Caroline, and Alaric and Joe, and so many other couples, Damon had not asked Elena to marry him. _

_Elena grew sad, and her eyes drifted to Klaus and the silver wedding band he wore around his finger, even the big bad powerful hybrid had gotten on his knees for Bonnie…._

15 years earlier

Niklaus is an artist. He enjoys taking a pure canvas and shaping and molding it into a masterpiece.

When he first touches her, he is shocked to find out she has never been touched before. She is his pure canvas.

He had gone the traditional route. After leaving the woods with Bonnie he'd deposited her back home with a promise to see her the next day. She'd merely nodded and shuffled inside, energy all but gone from the spell and all their ferocious making out.

The next evening, he is at her door with flowers in a nice blazer and jeans. Her eyes are wide with surprise, she was not expecting him to really show up, assuming their kiss had been a magic and blood induced frenzy. She takes the flowers and he is invited into her home for the first time. She quickly changes into a nice dress and he leads her to his car. An Italian restaurant in the next town over was the best he could do for Bonnie on such short notice.

However, as the meal progresses he makes promises to take her to the most famous restaurants all over Europe. She smiles divulging him of her dream to travel the world, to taste the Parisian cuisines, mediate in the most famous temples, swim in the middle of the sea, and so many more things. She is majoring in English, and she wants to attend graduate school and eventually become a professor like her grandmother. Klaus listens, wanting to know everything about the little witch, wanting to know all her secret nooks and crannies to find out what makes her tick.

Every half hour or so her phone would vibrate, indicating a call or text. She would pick up her phone and ignore it. Eventually she finds it easier to turn her phone off. Its Caroline and Elena calling to see if she is ok, and wtf was that kiss in the woods with Klaus? She hasn't spoken to anyone and she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to explain her choice to explore this _thing _with Klaus.

He brings her back home with every intention of going home to a nice glass of bourbon and maybe finish up some sketches and also ask Rebekah who the hell is this 'Cardi B' Bonnie keeps talking about wanting to see in concert. He'd get her the best tickets and make sure she even got back stage to meet her.

He would do that for her. Because this entire time while he thought he was on a quest to make Bonnie Bennett _his, _he in fact has somehow become _hers. _

But as they stand at her threshold lips pressed so hard against each other, yet they can't seem to get close enough, Bonnie pushes her door open, and pulls Klaus by his jacket inside. When he finally sheds his clothing and her dress and kisses and nips every part of her body and she is dripping wet with anticipation, Klaus lays her on her soft cotton sheets and enters her slowly.

Klaus has never made love. He's never taken such care and caressed and teased and sighed happily before. He's never whispered encouraging words and touched his lovers face before. The feeling is euphoric and Klaus is almost ashamed of tainting something so pure. But Bonnie pulls him closer and asks for him to go deeper.

In the morning the sunlight creeps inside her room and Klaus is surprised to find Bonnie tucked gently under his arms, both their naked bodies wrapped in her sheets. Bonnie stretches and sighs at the soreness between her legs. Klaus caresses her face and rubs and caresses the outside of her thighs. The smell of her dried blood on the inside of her thighs arouses Klaus and has him pulling her closer to his chest, he pulls one of her legs over his waist and enters her again. Bonnie throws her head back in ecstasy, moaning his name and she is falling over the edge once again. When he reaches his climax and spills himself inside her, she keeps her leg hooked around his waist, not wanting them to disconnect. Klaus smiles and hold her waist tighter, his little witch doesn't have to worry they will never be separated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys, I forgot to mention that while Elena is a vampire in this story, Klaus can still use her blood to make hybrids. **

**Please R&R**

* * *

"_I don't know Niklaus you seem to always go for the Renoir, I'm feeling less traditional today, I believe I'll choose the Picasso" Elijah said while sipping his champagne. The two brothers moved from painting to painting in the grand art museum in Paris._

_As the two were talking, Bonnie and Rebekah joined them also staring at the paintings. "I'm quit bored of this. I just wanted to dress up and flirt with rich men" Rebekah said rolling her eyes at all the weird sculptures. Klaus made a disgruntled face at Rebekah never understanding why his baby sister couldn't share her brother's taste in fine art. Klaus walked over to Bonnie placing his free arm around her waist and giving her a light squeeze. "What of you my love? Are you also bored and only came to flirt with rich men" Klaus said playfully. _

_Bonnie smiled, "actually I've just seen a Monet that was quit enchanting" Bonnie said. She really did enjoy the artwork, while she wasn't as well versed as Klaus or Elijah she did enjoy it. Klaus and Rebekah both gave heavy sighs, "why Bonnie did you mention Monet" Rebekah said. Bonnie furrowed her brows, as Elijah came to stand beside her shaking his head at her. "Bonnie, do not get me started on the inaccurate facts and over exaggerated self- descriptions of Claud Monet. He is…as your generation would say…whack." The 3 of them laughed at Elijah as he began his long tale of his encounters with the artist Monet. _

_Later on as Bonnie and Klaus are in a car on the way back to their new apartment in Paris, Bonnie snuggles close to Klaus as she watches the city lights zoom past her. After all the places they'd visited over the years, Paris was always her favorite. She was happy to be back in the city even if the circumstances were not so great. _

_Klaus pulls his phone out his pocket quickly reading the text from Elijah. "Elijah says its handled, the art curator had the blade, and its authentic" Klaus said while pushing a strand of hair out of Bonnie's face. Bonnie nodded. "Good. That's all I'll need for the ceremony." _

"_You don't have to do this you know" Klaus said quietly. No matter how many times she had answered the called, Klaus still worried for her. Bonnie placed her hand on his face, "this isn't just for me, it's for everyone" Klaus closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, it always soothed him. _

_Bonnie felt her phone vibrate, she saw the text from Caroline and read it twice to make sure it was correct. Klaus not even needing to see her face or hear her thoughts sensed her distress, the tightening in her chest. Bonnie collapsed against Klaus who circled his arm around her waist holding her close placing his chin against her hair _

"_Tyler died" she whispered_

* * *

After 3 days they finally trapped her. She'd avoided phone calls and texts and had even done a good job sitting far away from Elena in their psychology class, but outside the social science building, Caroline and Elena were waiting. Before Bonnie could protest the two girls had a tight grip on both her arms and they led her to the back of Elena's car. Onlookers would think they were just 3 besties walking arm in arm, not two vampires kidnapping a witch with the purpose of extracting information from her.

Bonnie realizes, as Caroline pushes her into the back seat and sits beside her, and Elena gets in the driver's seat, that she didn't have to go peacefully, she could've resisted, put up some type of fight, but she knows this conversation is inevitable and she might as well have it now rather than later.

They drive to the abandoned drive in movie theatre that sits on the edge of town, parking in the abandoned field. It's their favorite spot to come think in peace, and to get away from the chaos that comes with being a resident of Mystic Falls.

Caroline hands Bonnie a packet of watermelon twizzlers, her absolute favorite snack, and gives her a hard look "start talking" she says, leaving no room for argument. "Isn't it weird that it's Thursday, but totally feels like Friday" Bonnie muses in a nonchalant voice as she stares out the window trying to avoid her best friends' gazes. "Bonnie, are you serious, what the hell is going on with you and Klaus?" Caroline all but screams. Elena always trained to play good cop comes in with a softer approach "Bonnie, we're worried, please talk to us" she says looking back at her eyes imploring.

Bonnie makes an exasperated sound and opens the door jumping out the car, pacing around the abandoned lot like a caged animal. She's afraid. Afraid to tell them the truth. Afraid that if she actually puts into words her feelings and musings concerning Klaus that she'll sound insane and her friends' will commit her to some mental health ward.

The girls follow out the car. Elena leaning against the driver's door and Caroline stepping closer to Bonnie. They've never seen her behave like this. "We know something is going on, I mean…that kiss after he killed Silas was…" Caroline trailed off trying to describe it "…hot as f" Elena said agreeing with Caroline.

Bonnie looked at her friends. "…he took me out the next day…" she said softly, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks. Caroline and Elena probed her with their eyes begging for more information. "…then afterwards we…went back to my place…and" Bonnie hesitates, she's used to just being the receiver of this type of information not the informer. "OMG you two had sex!?" Caroline exclaims, which causes Elena's eyes to almost pop out of her eye sockets. Bonnie looks away from their stares and answers Caroline's question with a nod. While Elena suspected but never confirmed, Caroline definitely knew that Bonnie _was_ a virgin.

"Bonnie, so are you guys together? I mean he's still Klaus. He's still dangerous, he could be using you. He still wants more hybrids, he could still want to come after me" Elena says softly. As if she is trying to talk a mad woman off a bridge. Bonnie throws both hands to her face and sighs. "That's why I've been avoiding you two. Because I don't need to hear another lecture about who Klaus is and what he has done. I am aware."

She removes her hands and looks back and forth between the two "we've all done regrettable things, while Klaus' actions in the past might make us look like innocent lambs, you both can understand looking past blood and carnage and seeing someone's humanity, and the reason and motivation behind their actions. Klaus isn't perfect, but neither are we" Bonnie's tone at the end comes out very defensively, but both girls can relate to blood on their hands and on their significant others.

"Will you hate me?" Bonnie suddenly asked, snapping her eyes between the two of them, tears threatening to brim her eyes. "Why would we hate you Bonnie?" Caroline asks softly. "Will you hate me…if I…if this thing we have…" Elena is unsure of what Bonnie is trying to ask, but Caroline understands right away. "Will we hate you if you fall in love with Klaus?" Caroline says the question like she herself is pondering the answer. The prospect of Bonnie falling in love with _someone_ is wonderful, the way Klaus protected her showed he cared, which eases some of Caroline's doubts, but Caroline is unsure if she would ever see Bonnie the same way if she suddenly became _Klaus' girl_.

Caroline walks toward Bonnie and throws her arms around Bonnie embracing her "of course not, you always be our Bonnie to us" Elena joins them in their group hug, but she doesn't say anything. She is struck with too many conflicting emotions to give a clear and satisfactory answer. Elena is unsure if she could ever fully trust Bonnie again if she were to seriously fall for Klaus.

* * *

_Mikealson Mansion _

"So Niklaus, I assume you will be staying in Mystic Falls for some time now to explore your relationship with Bonnie?" Elijah says while leaning back in his comfortable arm chair, watching Klaus work on his laptop behind his desk.

Klaus does not need to look up in order to see the smirk that is playing on his brother's face. Elijah finds his infatuation with Bonnie Bennett to be so fascinating. Through centuries Klaus has chided them on the _weakness _caused by affection for others outside the family, and how _love_ was a folly. Yet here he is over a thousand years old ordering tickets to a rap concert for his 20-year-old girlfriend. Yes, Elijah was enjoying himself indeed.

"She has agreed to take a year off after her graduation in the spring, before she applies to any graduate schools, we will take next year to travel mostly Europe" Klaus says his eyes still on the screen as he types in his credit card number. "Allow me to offer up my home in Paris" Elijah said lightly, taking a sip of the drink in his hand. Klaus rolls his eyes, "oh thank you brother" as if Klaus didn't already know the security codes and wasn't planning on using the house with or without Elijah's permission.

"Ugh ridiculous site, tickets finally purchased, you know I had to get 4 because Rebekah wants to go and bring some human toy." Klaus says closing his laptop and going over to pour himself a drink. Elijah smirks. "You care for her Niklaus and that is…a rare form for you. By the way Bonnie would talk and respond to your vulgar stories during our preparations to kill Silas, I believe she also cares deeply for you too" Elijah says eyes narrowing in on his brother, waiting on him to deny the observation.

Klaus would never admit it but he cherishes moments spent like this with his brother. Elijah is his older brother and he has always looked at him for wisdom and advice, but showing vulnerability, even to his brother absolutely terrifies him, more than sitting through a 2-hour rap concert.

Klaus opens and closes his mouth trying to find the correct words to begin. "There was a moment when…she looked at me and I felt as though she saw _me _Niklaus, not the hybrid, just _me_." Elijah nods at Klaus' vulnerable words. "It unnerves you" Elijah says choosing his words carefully, certainly if he had said _scared, or frightened_, Klaus would have retreated back into his bubble, barriers back up, untouchable and unmovable. "Yes" Klaus answers Elijah's questions softly. Bonnie Bennett could possibly be his demise.

* * *

_Mystic Grill_

The trio of girls are having dinner after their emotional conversation. Dinner is a lighter mood because Caroline has now demanded every juicy detail of what Klaus is like in bed.

"You know the scene in the remake of Pride and Prejudice with Kiera Knightly and Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth are dancing, and suddenly it feels like they're the only two people in the whole room, the whole world even. When Klaus and I were together, that's what it felt like. Like it was just the two of us and nothing mattered." Bonnie said softly, reminiscing on the wonderful date and night she'd spent with Klaus.

Elena was quit speechless, never having heard Bonnie speak so eloquently and romantic before. Caroline's eyes went wide "dang Bonnie, you got it baaaaaaaad" she said taking another bite of her food.

Bonnie blushed but also, rubbed her fingers through her hair, she did have it bad.

"We should do something just us 3. Like a spa day or something we haven't did that in a while." Elena suggested, the topic of Bonnie and Klaus was getting too hot and heavy and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Bonnie and Caroline nodded in agreement.

"How about this Saturday?" Elena suggested, and Caroline nodded. They both looked to Bonnie. "Sorry guys, how about Friday or Sunday?" Bonnie quietly suggested. "What do you have planned for Saturday?" Elena asked suspiciously. Bonnie sighed, it was bound to come up sooner or later. "Klaus is taking me to a concert in Washington, so we'll be gone the whole day." Both girls tilted their heads to look at Bonnie, "what concert?" Caroline said, because surely it couldn't be the concert that they had been talking about wanting to go to for months. "Cardi B" Bonnie said softly looking down at her phone trying to make her face look guilty when instead it was very excited.

At the same moment, none of the girls realized the Salvatore brothers had entered the restaurant, quickly spotting the girls and walking over to them.

"Klaus is taking you to go see Cardi B!?" Caroline exclaimed half jumping out her seat in excitement and jealousy. Before Bonnie could answer she heard the voice of the last person she really wanted to see right now "who the hell is Cardi B?" Damon said casually walking up to their table. Bonnie rolled her eyes and ignored his question.

He pulled a chair up to their table and sat beside Elena, placing him directly across from Bonnie, while Stefan sat at the center of the table putting himself on the opposite end between Caroline and Bonnie.

Stefan kissed Caroline on the cheek and smiled softly at Bonnie "how are you doing Bonnie?" Stefan asked. While his question could be considered loaded, Stefan just genuinely wanted to know how Bonnie was doing. She'd performed a huge spell and he knew of the threat of magical exhaustion. "I'm good Stefan" Bonnie said casually. She harbored no ill feelings towards Stefan, she just recognized that his friendship with her, was only a consolation of his relationship with Elena and now Caroline.

"Witchy" Damon says, still fuming that she'd just made out with Klaus in front of everyone and was now sitting casually like nothing was a big deal. "Damon" Bonnie said already exasperated by his presence.

It was weird for their relationship to be back at square 1, for a while she thought her and Damon had reached a new level to their friendship. They'd shared conversations just between the two of them, and she'd even given him some advice on dealing with an angry and or sad Elena from time to time. But when the Silas problem arose and when Bonnie started spending time with the originals, suddenly his attitude changed and he turned back into the jerk she'd first met.

"Cardi B is like one of the hottest female rappers right now Damon" Caroline spat. Damon pinned his eyes on Bonnie, narrowing out of jealousy or humor or possibly both. "Wait wait wait...judgey is the original psycho taking you to a rap concert? Oh I have to come just to witness this, I'll pay any amount of money for that privilege" Damon said condescendingly. Bonnie was about to open her mouth to respond when Damon continued on his rant.

"So is it official then? Are you two going steady? Careful Bonnie, if he daggers his family for annoying him, who knows what he'd do to judgey little witch girlfriends"

Elena places her arm on Damon's shoulder in an attempt to get him to calm down. She knows that Damon has a somewhat aggressive way of showing he cares for someone and she knows he cares about Bonnie, and her dating Klaus could be dangerous, but Elena couldn't explain why every time the topic of Bonnie and Klaus was brought up it sent Damon into a juvenile rage.

"Damon its none of your business who I date and –" but Bonnie was cut off by Damon jumping to his feet and yelling at Bonnie, causing a scene with the small crowd of people inside the restaurant. "…It's my business Bonnie when your dating a psycho who's hell bent on destroying this town, using Elena as a human blood bag, and hurting _you_" he emphasized at the end throwing his hands towards her, trying to get her to understand that not only was Klaus hazardous for her health but also her heart.

"You don't know what you're talking about Damon. Klaus has no interest in Mystic Falls being disturbed, why do you think he helped kill Silas, because he was a threat to the town" Bonnie said throwing her hands up in frustration. Stefan and Elena attempt to get Damon to sit down, while Caroline sits back shaking her head.

"Really Bonnie? What about using Elena and hurting you?" Bonnie believes deep in her soul that Klaus would never _intentionally _hurt her. She also believes that if she asked Klaus not to hurt Elena, he wouldn't.

Bonnie is about to answer when she suddenly feels a weird pull in her chest. She doesn't have to explore the reasoning behind it for too long because she suddenly knows. Her magic and her soul tell her that _he _is here. She looks around but doesn't see him…odd.

Damon takes Bonnie's hesitation as her being unsure about Klaus and uses it as an opportunity to try and once again make Bonnie face reality. "See Bonnie, you know deep down that Klaus is using you, he could be trying to use you to get to Elena, or use your magic…Bonnie just don't be so naïve. Bonnie, Klaus is a –" but suddenly Damon is lifted off his feet, a strong hand around his neck choking the undead life out of him "I'd love to hear the end of that sentence" Klaus hissed, his hand squeezing Damon and immobilizing him from defending himself. Bonnie's heart beats loudly, not at Klaus' display of anger and choking Damon, that's happened _a lot_, but at Klaus' ability to literally sneak up on 4 vampires and a witch. Klaus was indeed the greatest predator.

Elena yells, and Stefan makes a move to defend Damon, but Klaus keeping his eyes on Damon simply wags his finger using his free hand at Stefan "come on Stefan you know better than that. I just think it's time Damon and I have a little chat." Stefan doesn't sit back down, but he also makes no move to aid his brother. He knows Klaus. He's teasing him right now, playing with him, it's the only warning Klaus will ever give you.

Klaus narrows his eyes at the struggling Damon under his grip. "I don't like the way you've been looking at Bonnie and I most certainly don't like the way you've been speaking to her. Word of advice you miscreant, focus on _your_ own girl and leave _mine _alone, or next time I'll rip your heart from your chest and feed it to your precious Elena."

Stefan and Elena look to Bonnie imploring her with their eyes to stop Klaus from hurting Damon. But Bonnie weirdly realizes that she is enjoying this display. Damon had disrespected her, talked down to her, and now Klaus was reminding him of his place. In that moment, Bonnie realized that if Klaus were to snap Damon's neck or even Stefan's she would feel absolutely no remorse. Klaus was indeed proving to Bonnie that he would be her protector.

But Bonnie thankfully didn't have to choose whether to save Damon's sorry ass or not because Klaus unceremoniously dropped him to the floor and watched Damon struggle to his feet. When he did get up, he looked Klaus eye to eye in an attempt to square him up. Klaus walked closer to Damon and smirked, his eyes saying 'give me a reason'. Damon made no moves just continued to stare. Klaus smiled knowing Damon wasn't stupid enough to openly challenge him.

Klaus kept his eyes on Damon but extended his hand to Bonnie. "Darling" he simply said. Bonnie surprised herself by taking his hand after barely any hesitation.

"I'll call you later" she said quickly, looking from Caroline to Elena, getting up from the table and allowing Klaus to lead her out of the restaurant not turning her back to see her friend's expressions. Caroline and Elena's faces were somber and nervous. Even though they worked together to defeat Silas, Klaus' past actions were still fresh in everyone's minds and not so quickly forgotten. His appearance had been unexpected. Damon just looked pissed as he watched Klaus lead Bonnie out the door and into the back of an SUV, pulling her in front of him and kissing her lips before he opened the backdoor and ushered her inside then he followed beside her. Damon watched until the SUV pulled away heading who knows where.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hi guys, so Kol is alive for the purpose of the story, but maybe I'll do a flashback chapter to how he came back….not sure yet. **_

_**Please R&R**_

* * *

_Bonnie and Klaus enter their luxury Parisian apartment quietly. Bonnie slowly walks up the stairs, while Klaus follows quietly behind her. "Is there anything I can get you my love?" Klaus quietly asks when they reach the top of the stairs, softly rubbing his hand across Bonnie's cheek. Bonnie shakes her head no. "I'm just going to take a shower" Bonnie says quietly. Klaus nods and retreats into his study. He texts Rebekah about the news of Tyler's death, wondering if she has any information remembering that sometimes Rebekah would still be in contact with her little human friend Matt. _

_Klaus is unsure of what his emotions are at the thought of Tyler's passing. It had been years since he'd even thought of one of the first hybrids he sired. He was content to just let Tyler go and live whatever pitiful excuse of a life he could muster. Anxiety and curiosity stir inside Klaus. Tyler was a hybrid meaning his death was most likely supernaturally related. He knew Bonnie would want to attend the funeral, and the thought of bringing her back to that wretched town with all of its supernatural dangers didn't sit well with him. _

_As he was waiting on a response from Rebekah he heard quiet footsteps approaching the door to his study. He checked the time on his phone, 11:30pm, and frowned. "Come in" Klaus tried to say in his most stern voice, but he couldn't help the smirk that played in his eyes. _

_A small little girl dressed in a pants and shirt blue pajama set decorated in yellow ducks softly shuffled into Klaus' study. Her long soft curly brown hair fell into soft layers that caressed her sandy brown skin. Blue eyes looked back up at Klaus as she stumbled into the chair across from his desk, a wide smile spread across her face. _

_Melody Mikealson had pretended to be asleep while their nanny had gone downstairs to read a book and await her parents' arrival. Melody however had laid in bed waiting for her father to come home so that she could inform him of everything that happened in his household while he was away._

_It had become one of their nightly rituals. While Melody believed she was keeping her house and family safe, Klaus just enjoyed the determination his daughter showed in becoming his most loyal informant. Bonnie hated it, "she's not one of your hybrids, stop using her as a little spy" Klaus would just smirk "well technically she __**is **__one of my hybrids" Bonnie would then pinch his ear and walk away from the conversation, knowing this argument with her husband was fruitless. _

_Klaus smiled down at her as well, then leaned back into his desk chair, face turning serious, but eyes very playful, "I assume you have tonight's report" Klaus said as if he were talking to one of his hybrid's. "I do daddy" Melody nodded her head and lifted her fingers as if counting, but instead started retelling today's event. Klaus listened as his daughter chatted away. "…also Uncle Kol has a new girlfriend because he says Davina broke his heart, I heard him telling mommy that this morning. Also Nikki's tutor thinks he's bad at math and he might need some extra help, but she's too distracted because she thinks her husband is cheating on her" _

_Klaus furrowed his brows at the last part. "How on earth do you know that?" Klaus says, but he shouldn't be surprised, honestly Melody swept through their homes almost undetected all the time, she'd definitely inherited his stealth vampiric abilities. "I heard her on the phone with her friend from London, Cassie, she was telling Cassie on the phone" Klaus was about to respond when he noticed Bonnie standing at the door. Arms folded shaking her head. _

_After her shower to clear her mind of Tyler's unexpected death she'd gone to one of the bedrooms to check on her children. Bonnie entered the room mindful to avoid the toys that littered the floor, and walked over to the first bed, she softly caressed her sleeping son's face. Niklaus Mikaelson II slept peacefully. His features were similar to his twin sister Melody with his short curly brown hair and his blue eyes. Niklaus was born 5 minutes prior to Melody's arrival and he prided himself on being the oldest. He looked up to his father and he respected him as the Alpha of the house. Bonnie placed a quick kiss to his forehead and walked across the huge room to Melody's bed. "Of course" Bonnie muttered as she got closer and realized her pink comforter was pulled back and the bed was empty. _

_Klaus looked up at Bonnie, her face hard and lips tightly pressed together. He wanted to look guilty but he could only look in awe at her presence. Her short silky white spaghetti strap night gown hugged her curves and stopped just above her knees and her matching silk white robe that reached just beyond her knees was loosely tied across her waist. _

"_Mellie…bed…now" Bonnie said crossing the threshold of Klaus' study and standing beside her daughter. "Mommy, I have to finish telling daddy about what happened today" she whined, but then the rest of her argument was cut off by a yawn. "It's time for bed" Bonnie says ushering her out of the chair and out of the study, Klaus follows behind them. "Why?" Melody asks, even though she now can't stop the yawns from escaping her mouth. "Because your 6, and little 6 year olds have to go to bed. Don't you want to grow up to be a strong witch like mommy" Klaus says picking Melody up and carrying her the rest of the way. Melody nodded her head, giving Bonnie a lazy smile from over Klaus' shoulder, that sometimes caused Bonnie's heart to flutter, because that face and that smile reminded her of a certain hybrid so clearly she'd swear that instead of Nikki and Mellie being twins, Klaus and Mellie were twins. "Good, now go to sleep little love" Klaus said tucking Melody in. "Daddy..I'll finish the report at breakfast…I promise" she said softly, sleep already succumbing her as she got more comfortable in her bed. _

_Klaus kissed her on the cheek goodnight and so did Bonnie, and Klaus walked across the twin's room to swipe his hand across Nikki's face while he slept. His son. His legacy that soon he would begin to raise and teach how to be an Alpha. Klaus' promise to Bonnie and his children was that he would be a better father than Mikeal. That he would give his children all the love and protection they would need._

* * *

Bonnie is nervous. She's read things in cosmopolitan and online about ways to please your man, but still she is unsure of what she is doing. She stares down at the lingerie lying on her bed and she feels near to fainting. "This is stupid...he's going to see this and say yikes and run away forever" Bonnie paced back and forth.

It was Friday and Bonnie only had one class so she'd called and invited Klaus over for an early dinner, and he would most likely spend the night since they'd be leaving in the morning to go to Washington for the concert. Bonnie is thrown out of her thoughts when she hears the timer go off signaling that her potatoes are done. 'Ugh you know what you have to do' Bonnie thinks to herself as she places the apple pie in the oven.

Bonnie takes a deep breath and makes a phone call.

Bonnie is certain that Caroline ran from her place at vampire speed to Bonnie's in the amount of time she arrived.

"Oh yea Bon you got all the ingredients perfectly, great dinner, good wine, then some sexy time" Caroline danced around her bed room. "Just tell me what you think about this?" Bonnie said holding the red lacy bra and matching panties up. "Damm…those are really cute. Look at you Bonnie Bennett, Klaus is turning you into a freeeeeak" Caroline says pulling out a short black dress from Bonnie's closet.

"Ugh I just wanted to show him that I can be sexy and unpredictable" Bonnie says nervously sitting in front of her vanity. Caroline gave her a worried glance "has he said anything?" She asked, taking a make-up brush and applying some primer to Bonnie's soft caramel skin. "No, but I don't know any of the women he's ever dated or been interested in besides…you" Bonnie says quietly.

It was something they never mentioned before, it was years ago but once upon a time it seemed that Klaus had taken an interest in Caroline. Caroline continues to apply the make-up and shakes her head. "I don't think Klaus was ever interested in me Bonnie. I think he just wanted to test the waters to see if he still had that bit of humanity left to feel a connection to a person. I was there and an easy target." Bonnie allows Caroline's words to marinate, she doesn't want to continue the topic so she just nods. "Well regardless, I don't know his usual type and what he likes. We talk about a lot of things and I just wanted to do something for him…" Bonnie says trailing off at the end. This is brand new territory for her.

Caroline helps her slide into the tight black spaghetti strap lacey dress, and flat iron her hair into straight layers so that it moved and bounced lightly. "Perfect" Caroline says taking a last look at Bonnie.

* * *

When Klaus arrives at Bonnie's place he is unsure of what is planned. Her text was very vague just asking him over for dinner, he was surprised by the witch's initiative, usually all the dates and affection had been initiated by him. When he arrives, wine in hand he doesn't have to wait at her threshold for long before Bonnie opens the door. Klaus takes an unnecessary breath as he takes Bonnie in. "You look breathtaking love" Klaus took her hand kissing it, Bonnie blushed.

His eyes hungrily graze over the tight dress and heels she is wearing. His mouth literally seems to be watering. He thinks Bonnie is saying something to him, but his brain has turned off and the only things that seem to be working are his eyes and hands. He wordlessly follows her into the kitchen, or more like follows her curves to the kitchen placing the wine on the counter. "I'll get glasses down, dinner is almost ready you can sit" Bonnie says trying to get him out of the kitchen. But Klaus is stubborn and he wraps Bonnie in his arms before she can reach for glasses and brings her lips to his for a searing kiss. Bonnie giggles but still ushers him into to dining room.

Bonnie comes out soon carrying two plates and sits them down, Klaus looks at the food appreciatively. He is quit enchanted with Bonnie at this moment. He looks at the spread of the grilled prime rib, sautéed vegetables, potatoes, and fresh rolls, obviously the little witch has been cooking and preparing all day, never has anyone done something so generous for him.

Bonnie sits across from him and the candles that are sitting on the table suddenly become lit and the lights lower. Klaus turns his attention from his food and to Bonnie, the little witch was obviously trying to set a romantic mood. Bonnie blushes under his stares and sips some of her wine.

During dinner Klaus tells her of the time he was a gold miner in the old west. Bonnie listened intently. "I must say love this meal is superb, never knew you were such a wonderful cook" Klaus says as Bonnie places the apple pie in front of him and fixes him a slice with two scoops of vanilla ice cream. Klaus can't remember the last time he's had such a filling meal.

After they have had dessert, Bonnie goes into the kitchen and begins loading dishes into the dishwasher. She is bending down to add soap when she feels two hand snake around her waist. Klaus buries his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. One hand holds tightly to her waist while the other traced her curves up and down.

Klaus turned Bonnie around in his arms, running his hand through her hair as his lips brushed against her neck, his human teeth softly scratching the surface of her skin. Their lips meet and they began to kiss, Klaus explored her mouth with his tongue and Bonnie moaned into his kisses.

Feeling quit brave Bonnie tugged Klaus' shirt up and helped him shed it off and discard it on the floor. Then Bonnie felt his strong warm hands running his hands to the back of her dress, he rubbed her back and his fingers found the zipper to her dress. He slid the zipper down and her dress fell to the floor at her feet. Klaus ran his hands softly against Bonnie's skin like he was admiring a great work of art. He rubbed the red lacy bra, his fingers caressing the side of her breasts. "My own personal piece of heaven" Klaus whispered. Klaus picked Bonnie up and placed her on the counter, the movement happened so quickly she barely registered Klaus had moved her.

Klaus slid the straps of Bonnie's bra down and her perfectly sculpted breast tumbled out of the confines of her bra. Klaus trails his lips from Bonnie's neck to her breast. Taking one in his palm tweaking her nipple and putting the other one in between his teeth, lightly biting. Bonnie moaned holding Klaus' shoulders for dear life as Klaus continued his assault on her breasts.

Klaus kissed his way down kneeling in front of her. He caressed her thighs and spread her legs. He eased Bonnie's red lacy panties off her legs and pulls her legs over his shoulders to where her knees rested against the side of his face. Klaus began to lavish her center, causing Bonnie to run her hands through his curly hair. She shivered as the sensation traveled through every pore of her body. Klaus licked, sucked, and lightly nipped at her clit causing Bonnie to fall over the edge and coming hard in Klaus' mouth.

Klaus lapped every part of Bonnie up, not willing any drop of her to go to waste. Bonnie was in complete ecstasy as she came down from the pleasure Klaus had given her. Klaus runs his hand up and down the center of her thighs his human teeth grazing her skin.

He wants to taste her, feel her blood run down his throat. "Bonnie" Klaus whispers her name, and she knows exactly what he is asking. She has never been bitten for pleasure before and because Bonnie trusts Klaus, she nods pushing his face closer to the center of her thighs "yes, do it" she whispers, her breathing still coming under control from his earlier ministrations.

Klaus uses one hand to hold Bonnie's legs open, gripping hard on her left thigh and the other hand sweeps his fingers lightly against her center again, and softly placing a finger inside her moist heat. Klaus kisses and licks the inside of her thigh, and she feels his fangs elongate. Bonnie was not expecting the unbelievable pleasure that coursed through her when Klaus bit her thigh, drinking her blood like a parched man in the heat. As Klaus continues to work his fingers through her, Bonnie finds herself once again spilling over the edge. When he's had his fill he places a kiss on her wound and stands up, leaning over her on the counter and kissing her mouth. Bonnie feels some of her blood rub off and onto her lips. The act should disgust Bonnie but she finds herself incredibly turned on.

Klaus thinks about giving her his blood to heal the wound but he decides not to. He likes the idea of the wound staying on her body for a while. The wolf in him enjoys the idea of marking her, stamping his claim firmly on Bonnie Bennett.

As Klaus lazily kisses Bonnie, his body humming with her blood in his system, Bonnie fumbles her fingers against the button on his jeans until finally she has undid them. Klaus helps her the rest of the way pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He pulls Bonnie's legs to wrap around his waist and slides into her warmth. Klaus groans at the feel of her wrapped around him so tight and fucks her on the kitchen counter with wild abandon. This is not like their first encounter where Klaus wanted to be slow, memorize her curves, connect with her on a sensual intimate level. Tonight Klaus wants to claim her, to fuck the idea of any man before and any man after him out of her mind, body, and soul.

Tonight he wants to make Bonnie his. Bonnie wraps her hand around his shoulder and the other hand lies flat on his chest as she takes everything he is giving her. Klaus invades all of Bonnie's senses and all she can think about, all she can feel, all she can hear is Klaus, and she screams his name as she climaxes and falls over the edge. Soon Klaus finds himself coming hard into Bonnie, his breath panting against her shoulder and he places open mouth kisses against the crook of her neck. "Fuck" Klaus pants out as the waves of pleasure still assault his body and he's still connected to Bonnie's soak and wet heat.

Klaus picks her up, their bodies still connected, and rushes her to the bedroom. Bonnie's back hits the mattress softly and Klaus lands on top of her, bracing himself so his full weight is not on her. Bonnie sighs in pleasure at the new position they are now in. As hot as the sex in the kitchen was, that counter kind of hurt her butt, she's glad to be in a bed now. Klaus places kisses down her neck and to the top of her breast, letting her know that he had no intention of being finished with her just yet.

* * *

The next morning when Klaus and Bonnie arrive at the private airfield she can barely stand, let alone climb down from the SUV and walk the 10 feet to the private jet. Her thighs and legs are so sore from last night's activities. When she woke up and took a shower this morning, she pondered asking Klaus for some blood in order to heal her bruises and the ache between her legs, since in fairness he did take some of hers, but then she chickened out because that seems like a weird question, and how would you even ask, and when is an appropriate time to just casually ask for blood.

She moved slowly out of the SUV and when she went to grab her duffle bag with her concert outfit, she felt Klaus behind her, taking the bag for her and closing the SUV doors. "Thanks" Bonnie says as they walk to the plane. "No problem love, just being your personal Prince Charming" Klaus said giving her a lazy smile, that causes Bonnie to blush.

"I know the concert is in Washington, but taking a private plane, plus the hotel, this is really…nice of you, obviously I could never repay you, so I hope dinner last night was an adequate accommodation" Bonnie says casually, but the heaviness of her words lay on Klaus' mind.

Before they get to the plane steps, he takes her hand and faces her. "Look Bonnie, I understand that you have never been properly courted by a _real man_ before, but this is not a relationship where I do something for you and expect something in return. Last night was very thoughtful and the mind blowing sex we had was the cherry on top, but you didn't need to feel obligated to do something because I got you concert tickets. I'm doing this because I want to, you don't owe me anything in return. Also this is Rebekah's plane and she literally uses it for ridiculous things, like the time she was on her way to Los Angeles but forgot her favorite sunglasses in Tokyo and compelled the pilot to turn the plane around to retrieve them. Absolutely ridiculous."

Bonnie is taken aback by his words. Her heart is doing summersaults at Klaus' declaration that he is courting her, despite his murderous and aggressive tendencies, Klaus could be a gentleman when he wanted to. Bonnie nods and says "ok" softly giving him a smile. Klaus leans down and kisses her. He meant for the kiss to be light and soft, but it begins to evolve into something heavier when his tongue grazes her lips, he's about to use his free hand to wrap his arm around her waist when he hears Rebekah clearing her throat, staring down at them from the doors of the plane. "Let's get a move on love birds" she says impatiently, she rolls her eyes and makes a face as Klaus quickly gives Bonnie another peck and follows behind her as she slowly walks up the steps of the plane.

Rebekah pretends to be annoyed at their PDA but really she had been listening to Klaus' confession to Bonnie at the foot of the stairs. She is very surprised to hear Klaus speak so earnestly to another woman that wasn't her. She realizes that perhaps Elijah is right and Klaus is falling in love with Bonnie Bennett. That thought does not put Rebekah off as much as it would have some months ago. Since getting to know Bonnie separately from her little gang, Rebekah has come to really enjoy her company. She believes that Bonnie could possibly be good for her brother.

As they enter the plane, Bonnie eyes the huge plush leather seats and the long soft leather couch and full bar. Bonnie is very excited, she's barely traveled anywhere, let alone be able to do it on a private plane. She watches Klaus place her bag in the closet near the cockpit and go in and speak with the pilot.

Rebekah ushers her to the leather couch. Rebekah is sitting across from the leather couch in large plush seat and sitting in the seat next to her is none other than 'Hot Todd'. He's drinking champagne and when he sees Bonnie he offers a head nod and a "what's up Bonnie B" Bonnie awkwardly nods back and gives a soft "hey". Rebekah turns to Todd, without using compulsion she tells him "sit back and drink your drink darling, we're going to have girl talk now" "cool sexy Bex" Todd nods, scowling on his phone, taking pictures of himself sitting back on the plane. Bonnie burst into giggles and turns to Rebekah, "sexy Bex" she says. Rebekah narrows her eyes at Bonnie, "I think it's fitting" she says playfully. Bonnie smiles and nods "yes indeed, you are gorgeous". The two girls share a laugh and Rebekah goes over to the bar bringing fruit and a glass of champagne for Bonnie.

Rebekah takes in Bonnie's appearance as she hands her the glass. She's wearing black cotton leggings with a soft cotton red sweater and flat black knee length leather boots. Her hair is pulled up into a messy pony tail and a black and red scarf is loosely wrapped around her neck, in an attempt to be worn as a pashmina. Regardless of the thin scarf, Rebekah can see the hickies on her neck and on her wrist she can make out the indention of a hand print. She also remembers Bonnie's slow tread up the stairs to the plane. She takes in Bonnie's skin, her soft caramel skin seems to be beaming, she's never seen the little witch so relaxed and happy. Rebekah lifts an eyebrow at Bonnie "someone looks thoroughly fucked" causing Bonnie to almost choke on the champagne she'd just taken a sip of.

Thankfully Bonnie doesn't have to respond because Klaus walks over taking a seat next to Bonnie. "All ready to go" Klaus says casually laying back on the couch. He's removed his leather jacket and for the first time takes notice of Rebekah's companion. He rolls his eyes, knowing it's not worth the energy to explore the matter.

As the plane takes off, Bonnie realizes that Todd is the only person putting a seatbelt on. She's about to dig in the couch cushions for hers but feels Klaus wrap his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "I've got you love" which causes Bonnie to smile and as the plane ascends into the air, Klaus and Bonnie's lips crash into each other. "Oh get a room you two" Rebekah huffs.

When the plane lands in Washington, a car takes them to a hotel. After Klaus hands Rebekah her room key she pulls Todd into the elevator and disappears. Klaus rolls his eyes hoping that this human actually made it back to Mystic Falls in one piece. When he and Bonnie enter their room her eyes beam at the large master suit, equipped with a huge tub, stand in shower, separate living room and a large king bed. Bonnie still feels sore, and a soak in the tub would be nice before the concert.

Klaus places their bags on the floor near the bed and walks up to Bonnie who is still standing by the door taking in the whole room. He unties her scarf and begins to kiss her neck. Bonnie is surprised at herself because while she'd just been thinking about soaking her sore muscles, a few kisses from Klaus and she feels the familiar ache between her legs that only Klaus can cure.

"Are you hungry love? You can order room service, anything you'd like" Klaus says as he removes his mouth from her neck and caresses her cheek. Bonnie smiles and nods. As she goes to sit behind the desk in the living room in order to look over the room service menu, a thought that should've occurred to Bonnie finally pops into her head.

"Have you ever heard Cardi B's music before? I mean I actually just realized I don't know what type of music you listen to at all" Klaus laughs. "I actually listened to a few of her songs. I enjoy her song Money, because I totally understand her motivation behind it. Above all else the need for money is superior, because with money brings influence, with influence brings power. I can definitely relate to a quest for power" Bonnie nods and laughs, "wow I've never heard rap lyrics analyzed so elegantly before" Bonnie says.

"Also to answer your other question love, I listen to all varieties of music, but currently you'll find Toulouse, Mumford and Sons, Coldplay before they went mainstream, Maroon 5 only the songs about jane album, and Drake in my playlists." Klaus rattles off the artist and Bonnie's face is a myriad of expressions, so amazed by his music choices and needing to know the back story of each choice and his favorite songs.

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls

Damon, Elena, Stefan and Caroline are watching a movie back at the boarding house. Caroline is continuously checking her Instagram and snapchat and giving frustrating sighs. Then she scrolls down and almost jumps off the couch at what she sees. "What's wrong Care?" Elena says sitting up from her leaning position on Damon's shoulder.

"Bonnie is currently at like the hottest concert right now, yet that little witch hasn't posted anything to her Instagram or her snapchat. But Hot Todd just posted! He's with them! He's Rebekah Mikealson's freaking date!" Caroline exclaims, showing Elena her phone.

"You still follow Hot Todd?" Stefan quietly mumbles, wrapping himself tighter in the blanket he was using.

Elena strolls through the pictures of Hot Todd's Instagram. She sees Todd on a private jet drinking, then a picture with Rebekah, then a picture with Rebekah and Bonnie and he's tagged Bonnie in the picture. Even though the person is not in the picture, Elena can make out the hand wrapped around Bonnie's waist, and obviously knows that it is Klaus. 'They took a private plane?' Elena thinks with envy.

Then the next posts are videos of the concert. 'Of course they are front row' she thinks. Todd posted a video of Rebekah and Bonnie dancing together, drinks in hand, in the back ground she can see Klaus casually moving his head to the music and then wrapping his arms around Bonnie. Elena finds it odd that he so easily fits into the crowd, and doesn't stick out like the murderous psycho he is.

She looks at another video Todd has posted, its mainly him and Rebekah dancing but in the background you can see Bonnie grinding and dancing on Klaus, and Klaus' fingers playing with the edge of her dress.

As Elena scrolls through envious she sees pictures of the after party. "omg they met her" Elena gasped out loud. "Shut up you liar!" Caroline exclaims, speeding behind the couch and leaning over Elena's shoulder looking at the pictures. There is one of Todd with Cardi B, then Rebekah and Bonnie together with Cardi B.

The last picture they seem to be back on the plane, but still partying. Todd posts a video of Rebekah opening a bottle of champagne and Elena and Caroline can make out Bonnie's giggles in the background. They're playing loud music and drinking, and as Tod pans the camera around showing the luxury jet, they see Klaus sitting on a plush leather couch and siting in his lap sideways with her feet resting on the couch is Bonnie and they are engaged in a heavy make out session and Klaus has one hand splayed flat against Bonnie's back, with the other one on her thigh, while Bonnie has her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Damn" Caroline says. "Hey stef why don't we go upstairs it's pretty late" before Stefan can question her, she's pulling him upstairs forgetting her phone still in Elena's hand, she drags Stefan in his room and throws him on the bed, she suddenly is also in the mood for a quick make out session.

Elena scrolls and finally reaches the lasts of Todd's posts. "Well good for Bonnie, I guess" she says casually putting Carolina's phone on the table and going back to leaning on Damon. What Elena didn't see, and Caroline didn't pay attention too, was the fact that Damon had watched every single post as Elena scrolled, and his blood was boiling. Watching _this _Bonnie dance with Klaus and even his sister Rebekah. Watching her look so happy, he'd never seen her smile like that before, or laugh like that before. What qualities did that psycho possess that brought those things out of Bonnie? Then the last few videos of Klaus with his tongue down Bonnie's throat made Damon want to go out and murder something or _someone_.

Damon was beyond pissed, but he kept his outside demeanor cool, calm and collected for Elena's sake. But Damon was definitely going to get to the bottom of Klaus' true motives for his interest in Bonnie, and he was definitely going to bring Bonnie back to their or more like _his _side.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for all the lovely reviews, they really keep me motivated. This chapter is a little longer, hope you all enjoy!**

_Damon showers and washes the blood from his hands. 'What a royal fuck up you idiot' he thinks as he continues to wash his body, letting the warm water cascade his body in an attempt to alleviate the stress of this horrible day._

_Shortly after Bonnie left Mystic Falls with Klaus, Damon found himself anxious. He needed something to occupy his thoughts, and lately Elena wasn't the fix he needed. Because Elena wasn't __**her**__. She didn't have that quick wit and charm that he'd grown to love and need in his everyday life. Elena didn't have that fire in her eyes, that huge volcano of life that was always ready to erupt…Elena was not Bonnie. _

_After the death of Bonnie's father and the Silas debacle, the city council had to finally recognize some of the old tales from the past and the hidden history of Mystic Falls, they had a supernatural problem. So Damon and Stefan got more involved on the council as a way to help make some changes and keep the town safe. Tyler Lockwood also got involved, using his family's name and influence to pass some much needed legislation. Including__, a curfew for everyone during the full moon, and hiring witches to put some barrier spells around the town. _

_As the years passed Damon would find himself waking up at odd hours of the night, scrolling through his phone and looking at the little witch's social media. Her presence was barely there. Her last post was months ago, a picture of the ocean with a beautiful sunset at dawn. Elena would often tell him how she missed her, and how she barely answered any of her phone calls, and her emails were always vague. 'They're living in the UK I think' is all Elena would say. Caroline was busy building her home with Stefan. She spoke more often with Bonnie, she had more details, but wouldn't dare share them with him. _

_After he'd scroll through her pages, combing through old photos of her beautiful face, he would become angry, and the hopelessness of his situation would sink in once again. He'd slide back into bed with Elena, reaching across and placing his arms around her, wrapping her around him. But she wasn't right. Her smell wasn't right; her voice wasn't right. But he'd thrust himself inside of her, his eyes tightly closed trying so desperate to imagine a different person underneath him, when he releases inside of her he feels ashamed and disgusted and raises himself off of Elena, turning his back to her, his cycle of misery restarting again. _

_A few years after her departure he had found a semblance of release. He would write her letters and say all of the things he wished he had said to her face. He'd tell her how he wished he was the one who'd held her in his arms when her grams died. He'd tell her how he wished he'd kissed her after discovering Katherine wasn't in the tomb. He writes her of his anguish, and how he wishes that if she'd forgive someone like Klaus, she'd forgive him as well. He tells her how he should've been happy with Elena and Stefan's love, and pursued her instead, she was a better prize. He told her that the kiss on campus meant everything, the feel of her lips against his could never be replicated, even after her painful confession, he still thought of that memory. Overall all of his letters have the same theme, 'Dear Bonnie…. I love you, and I'm sorry'. _

_He keeps the letters in his office at the city council, in the top drawer of his desk. He writes the letter, delicately folds it and places it inside the drawer. There are hundreds of the letters littering the drawer. It is Damon's biggest secret._

* * *

_One day Tyler stumbles into Damon's office looking for the new proposal of legislation for the next council meeting. He is frustrated with Damon because the annoying vampire prefers to write everything on paper instead of just sending an email. In his pursuit of the notes Tyler opens the drawer and out pours the numerous love letters to Bonnie. He picks up a few out of curiosity and reads them. Tyler is shocked and confused. Damon is in love with Bonnie? How was that even possible? He had never seen Damon show Bonnie any ounce of affection, they'd tolerated each other's presence, but that was hardly a sign of love. But as Tyler's eyes skimmed the letters he realized that Damon was indeed in love with Bonnie. _

_As Tyler is reading one particular letter that exposes Damon's regrets on not saving her the night they fought Silas he hears the vampire walk into his office, and the shattering of a coffee mug. "What the hell are you doing?" Damon shouts walking through the coffee and shattered porcelain he has just dropped. Tyler quickly sticks the letter back in the drawer and prepares to face off with Damon. "I was just looking for the notes on the barriers to be placed on all the schools" Tyler says uneasily. "I don't think you'll find them there" Damon says through clenched teeth. _

_Tyler can hold his curiosity no longer "you're in love with Bonnie?" he says quickly jumping into this showdown. Damon's face is neutral holding all his cards, he doesn't confirm or deny the question. Tyler moves closer with a raised eyebrow, "Klaus would kill you…no actually Klaus would do worse than kill you…" Tyler says. Damon's jaw tightens. "I don't give a fuck about your master you little pup, stay out of my office" Damon gives him a warning, Tyler should take it and leave and never speak of this moment again. _

_But Tyler doesn't. "Does Elena know?" he says simply. Damon eyes him. He understands what is happening. Tyler has found a vulnerability in Damon, a weakness, he now has something over him he can use to exploit. Damon sees how this is going to go, being blackmailed by Tyler Lockwood for eternity. "I didn't think so" Tyler breaths carefully. _

_For the first time ever, Damon understands those defendants who cry on the stand and say they blacked out and had no idea what happened, they just woke up holding a bloody knife, or a smoking gun. Because Damon blinked and when he opened his eyes again, Tyler's heart was in his hands, and the hybrid was lying on the ground…lifeless. _

* * *

When they returned from Washington, Klaus had thrown a very drunk Bonnie over his shoulder and carried her off to his bed. The next morning, he wakes up and is pleased to see his little witch tangled in his sheets in nothing but her bra and panties. Even deep in slumber, hair mussed all over her face, and the smell of champagne still on her breath, she looks gorgeous. Klaus rubs her skin and his hand brushes the mark on her thigh from his bite. He rubbed and caressed it, his wolf side sparked to life, _mine_, it called to him. Klaus drew her closer, pulling her body against his naked chest, her lacy bra rubbing against his chest tingling his skin.

"Bonnie" Klaus whispered in her ear and rubbed her arms. The little witch softly stirred in his arms. He palmed her thighs and pulled one of her legs across his waist. He moved her panties to the side and inserted a finger inside her. Bonnie gasped, still half asleep, her mind trying to catch up to the sensations that her body was feeling. Klaus tilted his head kissed Bonnie's neck, moving his lips to the top of her breast, as his finger continued to work her tight little core. He added a finger which produced a heavy sigh from Bonnie who still held her eyes close, "oh Klaus" she moaned, arching her back to give him better access.

Bonnie slowly opens her eyes and wraps her arms around Klaus' neck. They share a searing kiss, and during the kiss Bonnie removes one arm and reaches into Klaus' boxer shorts. She softly grasped his swelled member and begins tiny ministrations around it. Klaus hisses and curses as her little hands work him over. Soon Klaus can take no more and he needs to be inside her. He positions himself on top of her, roughly pulling down her panties, showing his urgency, Bonnie hurriedly pulls his boxers down as well, revealing her urgent need to feel him inside of her too. When Klaus enters her they both moan into a kiss.

Something has changed between him and the witch. An infatuation has developed into something so much more. As he thrust inside her, Bonnie wraps her legs around his waist, holding onto his shoulders as he drives into her, lighting up all the nerves in her body. The vampire in him wants to possess her, covet her and keep her hidden away for only his eyes to see, the wolf in him wants to claim her, make her his so that everyone will know that she is his and no one else. _She is mine, _his wolf says to him as Klaus begins to lay open mouth kisses on her shoulder.

Bonnie is in bliss. Never once has she imagined that being with someone could feel like this. The passion they have could literally burn the world to the ground. This is the passion that starts wars, that conquers kingdoms, this is the passion that made Cleopatra wrap a snake around her wrist, that caused Juliet to drink a bottle of poison.

They fall over the edge together and as he looks down at Bonnie, watching her pant to catch her breath, 'I love her' falls through his mind and hits his heart like a ton of bricks.

* * *

Damon wakes up still on the couch with Elena on his lap. He had been thinking about Bonnie and this situation with Klaus all night, and he'd devised a plan. If he couldn't prove Klaus was using Bonnie, he would just show Bonnie the sneaky bastard Klaus could really be. But now he had to find a way to get Bonnie to talk to him, she probably wasn't going to answer his calls or texts.

Damon is about to go in the kitchen when he hears a buzzing on the table. He picks up Caroline's phone and sees that it is Bonnie calling. He answers then quickly hangs up, now having Caroline's phone unlocked. He suddenly sees a text pop up from 'Bon Bon'

"**hey I called you" from Bon Bon**

Damon thinks that this is the opportunity his plan needs.

"**Sorry Bon, lost reception, you know the signal in the house sucks" from Care Bear aka Damon **

"**It's cool. Wanna grab lunch so I can tell you about the concert? You can invite Elena too" from Bon Bon**

"**Lunch sounds cool. What are you doing now?" from Care Bear aka Damon**

"**Klaus is making me an omelet ****" from Bon Bon**

Damon rolls his eyes.

"**How sweet…so I'll see you for lunch. Mystic Grill at 1?" from Care Bear aka Damon**

"**Yep" from Bon Bon**

Damon deletes the messages from Caroline's phone and eases Elena off his lap as he goes into the library and shuffles through the grimoires until he finds the spell he needs. He smiles, he'd get rid of that hybrid bastard and when Bonnie was sad about Klaus, he would be there to comfort her.

* * *

When he arrives at the restaurant, Bonnie is already sitting at a table. She looks beautiful in an orange spaghetti strap maxi dress and some brown open toe wedge sandals. She is smiling as she sips her milkshake, and when she looks up to see Damon approaching her, her face falls. "Ugh Damon what do you want" Bonnie says, she looks over his shoulder still looking for Caroline. Damon walks to her table and takes a seat his hands up in surrender, "look before you get mad, Caroline isn't coming" Bonnie furrows her brows. "What did you do to her?" Bonnie says angrily. Surely Damon wouldn't hurt Caroline, but still, what was he playing at?

"I just needed to speak with you and I didn't think you would answer my calls. Please Bonnie, I'm sorry about the stupid stuff I said. I care about you, you're my friend and I don't want to lose that…So I may have used Caroline's phone to message you." Bonnie softened her demeanor at Damon's confession. The bastard rarely gave genuine apologies so Bonnie leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know Caroline wouldn't willingly give you her phone. So you took it, somehow got pass her security code, and texted pretending to be her…classic Damon. Now what do you want?" Bonnie said, already tired before this conversation could even begin.

"Look, you said that Klaus cares about you. But we both know he still wants to make hybrids and he needs Elena's blood. I have an old spell a witch did for me and I think it could help give Elena's blood to Klaus on a one time only deal, and he'd never need to get blood from her again." Bonnie raised her eyebrows but continued listening.

"This witch named Terry used to run a speakeasy in Chicago during prohibition. She worked with Al Capone, and she made a spell that would continuously refill the same bottle of whiskey every time it was emptied. She made a killing in the 20's. You can adjust the spell to work with blood, give it to Klaus. Then if he takes it and continues sweeping you off your feet with your little fairytale romance, you'll know you can fully trust him…but if he-"

Bonnie interrupts understanding Damon's plan "if he takes the blood and runs, or creates hybrids that destroy the town and or tries to kill us now that he has Elena's blood, I'll know that his true motives were always selfish and manipulative."

Damon nods and gives Bonnie the page from the grimoire he'd taken from Terry's things after she died. Bonnie looks over the spell and Damon smiles, 'step 1 complete' and he was ahead of schedule. Now he just needed to take a quick trip to Bon Temps for step 2.

* * *

Bonnie works on the spell for the rest of the night, and believes she has perfected it to work with blood. The next day with their planned girls day she meets Elena and Caroline at the nail salon. She tells them of Damon's plan over manicures. "He took my phone and did what?" Caroline says, wishing she could be surprised about Damon's actions. Elena sighs as well, "he does stupid things when he's desperately trying to protect us" always making excuses for him.

Caroline makes a curious glance at Bonnie, "are you going to do it?" Elena also looks to Bonnie wondering the same thing. Bonnie had already made her decision the minute Damon proposed the idea. She trusts Klaus implicitly and she wants to prove all of them wrong. "Yes. I'll just need some of your blood Elena." Elena nods, when it comes to spells and using her best instinct on a dangerous situation, Elena still trusts Bonnie to do the right thing.

"Enough of the Damon drama. Tell us about the concert, and do not skip a detail. Also how's Todd doing?" Caroline says, causing the girls to laugh.

She holds the vial of Elena's blood in her hands. She pours the blood into a cup and watches as the vial refills itself. "It works" Elena says softly. Bonnie nods.

* * *

When Klaus comes over that night, he is all hugs and kisses as they sit on her couch in front of the fire place. "I want to give you something" Bonnie says going into the kitchen to retrieve the blood. Klaus watches her move around and come back to produce the vial filled with blood. Klaus raises an eyebrow. "How thoughtful…." he mumbles, confusedly. "It's Elena's blood and the vial refills itself when its empty. So you can create more hybrids."

Klaus is surprised by this act. He hadn't really thought about making more hybrids, he'd been busy enough training the few he had made. Between that, and his sudden courtship of Bonnie Bennett, Klaus hadn't thought about the prospect of creating more hybrids. He knew eventually he would want to create more, but not at the moment. Klaus then wondered if this was some type of test, to see if he'd take the blood and run. Perhaps her friends had put her up to this.

"Are you testing me?" he says a little bit rougher than he had planned. "No, Klaus, I just don't want this whole hybrid/Elena blood situation to always be hanging over us. I trust you. You told me you had no plans to destroy Mystic Falls, and you said you wouldn't harm my friends. You've given me your word, now I'm giving you something to show my gratitude." Klaus slowly nodded.

"Bonnie…we've talked about you not needing to show your gratitude for my actions. Our relationship isn't going to be about one good deed for another." Bonnie nods at his words and places the vial in his hands. He takes it and sits it on the table. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. The kiss is sweet and simple but when Bonnie looks into Klaus' deep blue ocean eyes, 'I love you' almost spills out of her mouth.

Damon arrives in the quiet little town a few hours before sun down. He knows a lot

about this town and the wolves that inhabit it. Unlike most packs, they deny their cravings and urges to hunt and instead chain themselves during the full moon. During the full moon when they are supposed to be at their strongest, they incapacitate themselves, making them vulnerable. Damon waits and watches them gather in the basement of the bar. When the full moon is at its highest peak and he hears growling, he knows its time.

He easily breaks into the bar and heads downstairs. When he sees the 20 wolves all chained to the wall he smiles. They growl and shout, surprised to see a vampire in their territory. Damon starts with the first one "oh everyone hush up with the barks, you'll all get your turn" he takes the first man's face and begins to compel him "you're going to go to Mystic Falls…"

* * *

Klaus leaves Bonnie's home that night with promises to see her after class the next day. When Klaus arrives home Elijah is standing by the stair case. "Niklaus I must tell you something" Klaus tilts his head and waits for Elijah's news. "As you know I've been traveling back and forth to New Orleans, attempting to make relations with Marcel better. Klaus scoffs, he could care less about Marcel. If he wanted to, he would just go to New Orleans and reclaim it. "During that time I also consulted a witch, she needed protection from other witches and Marcel knew I was better equipped to do that than his vampires. So a deal was stricken, and the witch made good on her end this morning." Klaus is about to ask what the hell is he talking about when a familiar figure walks down the stair case. "Did you miss me Nikki?" "Kol" Klaus says in disbelief.

* * *

Bonnie leaves class and piles her books into her car. She wonders if Klaus would like dinner tonight. She goes to start her car and the engine wont turn over. Bonnie gives a frustrated sigh, she'd been having car trouble for a while now and it seems her old faithful Prius was finally on its last breath. She calls Caroline for a ride and as Caroline and her are riding through the town, they see a group of men who seem to be drinking and throwing the beer bottles in the Mystic Grill parking lot. They are blasting music, and anyone who comes near them asking them to leave the property gets hit in the face. "What the hell" Caroline says as they both continue to look out the car window at the chaos. "Drunken idiots" Bonnie mumbles and they continue to drive. "I think they're wolves" Caroline says, her nose still sniffing the air. "I can sense it." Bonnie starts to worry, why would wolves suddenly come to Mystic Falls just to party.

When they reach her home and Caroline drops her off, Bonnie begins to worry. What did the wolves want? Please oh please don't let this be in connection with Klaus. She hadn't heard from him all day. But that was no need to panic. She wasn't some clingy girl. But Bonnie found herself for the next hour writing and rewriting then erasing text messages to him. '_Hey see any wolves lately?' 'oh hey do you want to get dinner, also there are some wolves in town…weird right' 'hey…is there a wolf convention in town…because there are a lot of wolves in town…' 'Klaus did you make hybrids and bring them to Mystic Falls?' _

Bonnie takes her mind off Klaus and the wolves by calling the mechanic to come pick her car up from campus. Later she ubers herself to the grocery store, she needs groceries and a change of scenery. As she waits in the parking lot for her uber to bring her home, she sees a few of the men that were in the parking lot run into the grocery store and just started knocking stuff down, laughing and drinking. One man spots her and sniffs her. "Where's your mate?" he says roughly, reaching for her, but Bonnie is quick on her feet and repeals him backwards and he hits the brick wall. Bonnie looks at her phone _your driver Jared is 5 minutes away….7 minutes away. _Bonnie gives a frustrated sigh.

The other wolves sense her magic and approach her. "You shouldn't have done that little witch. We are about to become the most powerful beings. Our sire has brought us here. Our sire is Niklaus Mikaelson the hybrid" the man says the words looking directly into Bonnie's eyes, not blinking at all. Dread fills Bonnie stomach. She didn't want to believe it, but what other explanation could be given.

Another wolf goes to grab her and Bonnie is distracted and he grabs her arm painfully, Bonnie winces and scream, his nails dig into her flesh drawing blood. She focuses her thoughts and gives him an aneurysm and he drops her arm and falls to his knees. Finally, Jared pulls up and she jumps in the car, ordering him to drive.

* * *

"Wait…so you and the Bennett witch are like seriously dating …Nikki you have a girlfriend…like a real girlfriend. She's not compelled or you're not holding her or her loved one's hostage?" Kol laughs as the family sits around the table enjoying a meal.

"Oh you should see them together, they can't keep their hands off each other" Rebekah says sipping her wine and rolling her eyes. "But I kind of like Bonnie" she adds. Rebekah doesn't want to show all of her emotions to her brothers. She has never had a sister, nor a real friend. If Nick and Bonnie grow closer, perhaps she and Bonnie could also grow closer. Klaus looks down at his phone. He has been with his family for hours. This is the first time they have all sat down together and talked and laughed in years. So over joyed at Kol's reunion. He hasn't spoken to Bonnie all day. He sends her a text that he is coming over. She doesn't respond but that doesn't deter him.

When he arrives at her door step he is surprised when she opens the door, her face in a tight line, and he sees her arm has a bandage wrapped around it, the smell of her blood coating his nose. "What happened?" he says panicked that she has been attacked or put herself in the line of danger for one of her foolish friends. He tries to walk inside her house, surprised that the threshold pushes him back. Bonnie looks at him with hard eyes "your invitation inside has been rescinded" she simply says, her hard demeanor reminds him of the witch he faced some time ago, who channeled a hundred witches to try and kill him.

"Bonnie…why? What has happened?" Klaus says exasperated. A pain clenching in his heart, he didn't like the look she was giving him. "As if you don't know Klaus. I saw your little future pack of wolves; real winners you've chosen. One of them grabbed me and told me all about your plans for them" Klaus' blood boils. Someone attacked _his _Bonnie. Wolves? The only wolves he had were the hybrid's in his pack and they would never attack _her_, and they were on strict orders only to play defensive and not offensive with the people in the town.

"Bonnie, love I don't know what you're talking about" Klaus tries to explain. But Bonnie has had a crappy day and she doesn't want to hear it. "You lied to me and I trusted you! I gave you Elena's blood and the next day wolves are in town destroying the city. You wasted no time. Well you got what you want. Stay away from me Klaus!" Bonnie slams the door in his face. Klaus angrily walks to his car and drives off, he is on the hunt for these alleged wolves of his, and especially one that dared to touch what was _his. _

Damon sits in his car down the street from Bonnie's house. He'd orchestrated the whole grocery store encounter. He'd followed the uber from Bonnie's house and called the wolves to make an appearance. He didn't know one would grab Bonnie, he should've compelled them to _not_ touch her. He just wanted them to let her know that Klaus Mikaelson was going to be their new sire. Things had fallen into place faster than he expected. Klaus would of course go rampage and kill the wolves, but it would be Klaus' word against 20 wolves, Bonnie wouldn't believe him.

Klaus and his hybrids easily sniff out the wolves. He sniffs at them until he finds the wolf that has the scent of Bonnie's blood under his fingers. He knocks him out cold, and then proceeds to rip the hearts out of the rest of them. He orders his hybrids to burn the bodies and clean up the mess. He drags the unconscious wolf to his basement to have a little chat with him.

* * *

The next day Rebekah is waiting for Bonnie when she gets out of class. Bonnie sees her and immediately shakes her head. "No, don't even attempt to defend him" Rebekah sighs, "Bonnie I would be the first to tell you that Nik is an asshole, but _this _time, he is actually innocent. Please we can prove it. Just follow me to the house…wait where is your car?" Rebekah asks looking around the parking lot. She was unsure if Bonnie had shown up to class when she didn't see her car, but she'd picked up her scent when Bonnie had walked out the building. It was easier to do that now since she was always covered in her brother's scent. "In the shop" Bonnie says exasperated. Rebekah smiles. "So your car less anyway. I'll give you a ride, then if your still mad I'll take you home." Bonnie agrees. If Rebekah was willing to vouch for Klaus, maybe he was telling the truth.

When they arrive Klaus is standing at the door that leads to the basement. When he sees her he takes an unnecessary breath. It had been less than a full day since he'd seen her, but he'd missed her terribly. Like he'd been broken in half and his missing piece was just a few feet away. She walked up to him, standing only a few feet away, "Klaus" her greeting was neutral and her face expressionless. His little witch, always keeping her cards tucked tightly away. He reaches for her, and she raises her eyebrows giving him an incredulous look, she doesn't move away, but her expression lets him know he has lost that privilege. He sighs and drops his hands.

"Bonnie Bennett" comes a smooth voice walking from the kitchen. Bonnie's eyes widen at Kol's sudden appearance. "What?" Bonnie says softly gasping. Kol comes over and shakes her hand. "You know I figured since you could put stuff behind you, or probably also on top of you, with my brother, then we can call your friends killing me the _first _time, water under the bridge" Bonnie takes his hands and stares into his eyes. "How is this possible?" she says looking from Kol to Klaus. As much as Klaus would like Kol to welcome Bonnie into the family he does not have time for this. "Powerful witch in New Orleans brought Kol back…ok now love follow me to the basement."

Bonnie shakes her head. She has to focus on one original drama at a time. she follows Klaus downstairs, and Kol and Rebekah follow as well. Bonnie instantly recognizes the wolf from the grocery store who grabbed her. When they come down he looks up, and smiles. Klaus has him chained to a chair and he is sitting against the wall. His eyes are wide and all smiles, its creepy. "See anything weird about him love?" Klaus asks, he places his hand on the small of her back. Bonnie doesn't move away and he is grateful. He hasn't completely lost her.

"He looks…" but before Bonnie can fully answer the wolf begins to speak. "We are here to meet our sire. He is going to make us the most powerful beings, our sire is Niklaus Mikaelson" Bonnie shivers. "It's the exact same thing he said to me." She said still looking at the wolf. "He's under compulsion" Bonnie says. "Exactly love. Someone compelled him to do this, and say these things." Bonnie looks up to Klaus, her suspicion still there, "who would want to do that?"

Klaus sighed. "I don't know love. Isn't it such a coincidence that the day after you gave me Elena's blood, this pack shows up, claiming to be future hybrids? That would certainly make me look guilty and cause you to lose trust in me. Who would benefit from you not trusting me?... Your filthy friends." Klaus sneered the last part. His anger growing.

"No" Bonnie said, and Klaus is about to throw something if she still has this ridiculous devotion to that group of maggets. But Bonnie, sensing Klaus' anger, finishes her thoughts, "not everyone…just Damon. He gave me the spell that refills the vial of Elena's blood, he said it was the only way to prove your trust." Bonnie was angry now. Damon had used her, and dragged a wolf pack that had terrorized her and the town. Klaus nodded. Bonnie took his hand, but before she could utter an apology Klaus picked up their joined hands and kissed the top of hers. He held no grudges against Bonnie's anger. She was his and he was hers, the rest didn't matter.

"Your right Bekah they are just adorable" Kol teases the two love birds.

* * *

Bonnie goes to class the next day. She only text Caroline that the wolf problem had been taking care of and there was no need to worry. She was holding her cards, if Damon orchestrated this whole thing then he probably knew about her argument with Klaus. But he most likely didn't know that his actions had been revealed and Bonnie and Klaus were back on good terms…wonderful terms, if the amazing way he woke her up this morning was any indication. Bonnie feels a tingle down her spine when she remembers waking up to his lips on her core and his fingers tweaking her nipple. She sits in class and reminisces on the amazing feeling of her body having an orgasm before her brain had fully awoke. The sensation rocked her whole body awake and her nerves went into sensory overload at the feeling.

As she leaves class and walks toward the parking lot to call an uber, an arm pulls her behind one of the academic buildings. Damon stands before her in his signature leather jacket. "Bonnie…I heard you were attacked by a wolf, are you ok?" His finger automatically going to her arm, which had miraculously been healed, thanks to Klaus' blood. Damon assumes Bonnie used magic to heal herself. Bonnie quirks an eyebrow at him. "I'm fine Damon. But I've been in class all day and I just want to go home" Bonnie says. "Caroline told me about your car. I can give you a ride" he says. Bonnie is uncomfortable with the nice Damon. He's acting as sweet as a puppy and Bonnie doesn't like it. It's hard for her to keep her cool knowing the treachery that Damon has done.

Bonnie shakes her head no. "Are you sure Bonnie? I think wolves might still be out and about. By the way what does Klaus say about this?" Damon says, attempting to smoothly stir the conversation towards his real reason for seeing her. To test the waters. But Bonnie saw this coming and was waiting to lure him in her trap. "He says it's not him. In fact, he has this whole idea that someone is framing him. He thinks someone waited until I gave him Elena's blood, compelled a bunch of wolves to wreck the city, just to set him up" Bonnie narrows her eyes pinning Damon with her stares.

"He's lying Bonnie and you know that" Damon says, doubling down on his lie. "Do I know that Damon?" Bonnie says suspiciously. But she is tired, she will not dance around this, he has been caught and he knows it, and he knows that she knows it.

"Why Damon? Why do all this?" Bonnie says her features softening. Even for Damon this was extreme and reckless. Damon's face looks angry, and Bonnie doesn't understand why it's being directed at her. She takes his lack of response as guilt and continues her rant. "Just to what? Prove that Klaus can't be trusted? Damon in all this you just proved that _you _can't be trusted!" Bonnie yells. His behavior has gone too far.

"You should be lucky that you're still standing here…do you know what Klaus wanted to do to you…but I thought of Elena…and even Stefan" Bonnie says shaking her head and folding her arms across her chest.

"I did it for you!" Damon finally yells interrupting her tirade. Bonnie is surprised at his outburst. "I did it for your Bonnie. To protect you. He's not good for you. He's going to hurt you…" Damon says quietly. Bonnie clenches her jaw. She does not need Damon's protection. He has no right to interfere with her decisions in her personal and romantic life. "I don't need your protection Damon. But then again you have caused me pain, so you would know about hurting me" Bonnie's words cut him deep.

Damon shakes his head, the anguish and feelings he has been hiding are now bubbling up into the surface, threatening to consume him if he doesn't release them. "I would never hurt you Bonnie…"

Damon doesn't think, he just pulls Bonnie to him and crashes his lips to hers. Bonnie is momentarily stunned by the actions but immediately pushes Damon away. At first he doesn't budge but then he moves and Bonnie steps back putting a few feet away from them. She wipes her mouth of his saliva in disgust. Damon is taken aback by her actions.

"What the hell was that?" she asks after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "Bonnie…I…think…I lo-" Bonnie takes another step back as Damon takes another one forward. "Don't finish that statement…. where is Elena in all of this? She is my friend, I would never betray her" Bonnie screams.

Damon sighs and runs his hands through his hair. He has exposed himself to her, and she has rejected him. "If you asked me Bonnie, I think I would leave…her" Bonnie can't breathe she feels like she is having an anxiety attack. Damon rushes to her and she struggles against Damon in his attempt to hold her face. "No Damon stop it!" Bonnie yells. Damon doesn't relent, he needs her to understand that he would give everything up in this moment for her. "Why Bonnie?" he says exasperated struggling against her arms, he doesn't want to use his strength against her. "Because Damon…. because I love him Damon" her words stop his actions and he drops his arms. Damon stands stunned. "No you don't" he says quietly. "No Damon I do. I love Klaus."

Bonnie runs until she is out of the building's sight. She gets down the street and calls an uber to take her to the Mikaelson mansion. When she arrives Klaus is in the kitchen sitting on a bar stool drinking. He sees her distressed look and is immediately at her side, holding her face to check for blood or bruises. "My love, what has happened?" Bonnie is unsure of what to say, she's been running on pure adrenaline and now being in his arms she has relaxed. Her next words could be Damon's death sentence.

"Damon came to campus… I confronted him about the wolves… He said he did it for me…he kissed me" Klaus' grip tightens a tad bit around Bonnie's arms and a growl escapes his throat. "But I pushed him away. I told him no" Bonnie breaths, nervous about her next words. "I told him no… because I love you" Klaus' eyes widened at her confession. "I love you Klaus" she says softly and nervously. There is a moment of silence between them as they just breathe and look into each other's eyes, letting Bonnie's declaration wrap them in their own cocoon.

Klaus caresses her cheek and looks into her eyes. "Marry me" he whispers gently.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hi guys! This entire chapter is a flash forward and part of this chapter is setting up Bonnie's story for what she did after she left Mystic Falls. Obviously through previous chapters you learn she has immortality or she doesn't age, that is mentioned in this chapter, but it will be explained in another one. **_

_**Also thanks for the lovely reviews I have received so far!**_

_**Please R&R**_

_Klaus, Elijah, and Bonnie travel to the house located on the outskirts of the city. "We should take the kids ice skating tonight. It is still their winter break vacation" Bonnie says quietly. "I can reserve the rink and we can have a private dinner and skate for as long as we want" Elijah says from the driver's seat. _

_They had planned the trip right after their new apartment was renovated, it was coincidence that while planning the trip Elijah received the call and passed it to Bonnie, imploring her about the potential opportunity for the family. Bonnie agreed because the family would be in Paris anyway, and Elijah had never asked Bonnie for an actual favor before, and she knew that if she had said no, Elijah would have accepted it and not held it against her. But Elijah knew as well as Bonnie, in her quest for knowledge of magic, a mysterious curse was definitely worth the research. _

_Bonnie looks out the window and watches as the directions lead them through a green forest and Bonnie thinks they will have to ride through a dirt road but suddenly through the trees and up a hill a huge brick mansion reveals itself. When the car pulls into an expansive driveway, they immediately see two large men all dressed in black waiting at the front door steps to greet them. Klaus tries to hold in his growl as he steps out of the car, and one of the men are already assisting Bonnie out of the car. _

_The man who takes Bonnie's hand immediately drops it, as Bonnie is still getting herself out of the car, and carrying her bag with all her supplies with her. He immediately senses her to be the mate of an Alpha and does not want the drama that comes with touching an Alpha's mate. Bonnie gives the man an annoyed look but continues out of the car with Klaus' assistance. _

_The three Mikaelson's follow the two men inside the enormous mansion. They are greeted by curious stares from women, men, and children. Elijah and Klaus' presence feels intimidating, not used to having vampires inside their sacred home. _

_People quietly stare as the two intimidating men are led through the halls and upstairs, then their eyes dart to the petite woman who walks beside them. "The Healer" one woman whispers to another._

* * *

_After leaving Mystic Falls Bonnie had traveled with Klaus, then she had attended graduate school in New York and then going on to earn her doctorate. She began teaching English Literature at a college in New York. _

_During her academic studies, Bonnie also continued her witchcraft studies. She began to really enjoy potion and tonic making. Klaus had been able to introduce her to some powerful and high society witches and they all seemed to admire her potions and tonics for their healing ability. Bonnie was born to care and love people so of course her magic was at its strongest when she was doing just that. _

_She began to have a reputation in the supernatural community as a powerful healer and her help began to be sought by many supernatural sometimes even humans all over the world. Bonnie was able to combine her love of research and problem solving to aid misfortunate cursed souls. Also because her last name was Mikealson, Bonnie began to spread a lot of goodwill from the damage that the original family had done in the past. How horrible could a family be, when a beautiful nurturing healer had married one of them._

* * *

_Now Bonnie found herself in Paris, planning to break a curse that up until a week ago she had never seen or heard of, this was supposed to be the family's winter break vacation, but Bonnie's assistance with this curse would bring about a lot of benefits for the family. While Klaus had encouraged her witchcraft he always emphasized that it should only be used for __**her benefit**__. Klaus didn't care about enemies, and Elijah was more than willing to fight for the family's honor. _

_But Bonnie had found a passion and she was just doing what she loved, and the consequences of that just happened to be helping the Mikaelson family. Whenever a supernatural would come seeking her help, Klaus would always tell her she didn't have to help, he never wanted her to feel used, or like she needed to put herself in dangerous situations, like a couple of former friends in Mystic Falls did. Because Bonnie knew that, she felt free to go and help people, with the knowledge that Klaus would always be there to protect her. _

_The La Fleur wolf pack had for the past century been the strongest and largest pack in the world. Their pack expanded to Paris, London, Tokyo, New York, Chicago, and all over the West Coast. They had used their immense power and influence to control a lot of the communities in the supernatural and human world, and had easily saw the original family as a threat. There had been an unspoken push for power between the pack and the family for decades. Elijah had wanted to strike a deal and come to an agreement with them for control over certain cities in exchange for territories the Mikealson's controlled, but their Alpha was relentless. _

_But now they were weak, and in the perfect position to strike a bargain that would be more favorable to the Mikaelson's than the pack. The Alpha's little brother, the Beta of the pack, had pissed off the wrong witch, nothing like a scorned woman. Now every son born into the pack for the past year had an affliction that eventually took his life. The witch's way of taking every son she could not bear because of the Beta's actions. _

_They had consulted other witches and none of them could understand anything about the curse. All the witches had told them the same thing, no one but the Healer, a powerful witch, possessed enough power and knowledge to cure the pack of their curse. A witch who so happened to be married to not only an Alpha with a strong hybrid pack, but also a member of the family his pack was currently in rivalry with. _

_But The Alpha was desperate enough to relent and agree to strike a deal, his wife was carrying their first son, a son that would grow to be the Alpha of the pack. The future of the La Fleur pack literally rested in the hands of Bonnie Mikaelson. _

_As the three Mikealson's approach the master bedroom of the Alpha, the two men who had lead them in, stop them at the door. "Only the witch" one of them grunts. Klaus immediately growls "absolutely not", before a brawl can arise a tall man with broad shoulders and short jet black hair opens the door. He uncomfortably looks to Elijah and Klaus, then down at Bonnie. "Bonjour Madam Mikaelson" his voice has a sense of urgency as he greets her. Bonnie observes how the other two men bow their heads to the man, Bonnie assumes he is the Alpha. "Bonjour, Monsieur Fleur?" Bonnie says. The man gives a kind nod. "Please Madam, call me William", Bonnie shakes his hand. "Monsieur Elijah, Monsieur Niklaus" the man says. _

_The four of them stand at a stand still unsure of how to proceed until Bonnie breaks the silence. She looks to Elijah, "you three should talk while I see the wife" Elijah nods, and so does William. Klaus still feels agitated. He doesn't like the idea of leaving Bonnie alone with a pack of wolves that are not his own. _

_William senses his agitation, he also has a mate and understands the uneasiness of the situation, "I assure you, no harm will come to her, and no one is in the room but __**my **__mate, I have asked for privacy and discretion." William is letting Klaus know it's a show of faith on both sides, for he is also leaving his mate with one of the most powerful witches known in their community. Klaus nods and relents. Bonnie squeezes his arm 'be good' she mouths to him, earning her a lopsided grin from her hybrid. Klaus is never a good boy. Before entering the room Bonnie turns to William "I will also need to see your brother, the curse started with him, I will need his blood" he nods and gives an order in French to one of the men that led them to the room. _

_Bonnie enters the room and sees a very pregnant woman lying on the large four poster bed. She is tall with long silky black hair and pale skin. She is the epitome of beauty in French culture. She gives a soft smile as Bonnie approaches her bedside. "Bonjour, Je m'appelle Bonnie" the woman nods and takes her hand "Sarah". Bonnie goes to touch the woman's belly but first stops herself "may I" the woman nods. Bonnie touches her belly and she can feel the curse immediately._

_Its dark and its filled with sorrow and it promises to eat away at everything. Bonnie continues to touch her belly letting her magic interpret the curse. Bonnie pulls out her notebook and begins to write down some notes just as she hears the door open and close again. A tall skinny man with the same jet black hair enters the room. He is leaner than his brother and his facial features are more soft and just from his entrance and walk Bonnie can tell exactly why a witch put a curse on him. So they have a Kol as well. _

"_Ah you must be the famous Bonnie Mikealson, your beauty was not adequately described. I am Maurice." He strolls over and takes her palm and is about to lay a kiss on it when his wolf senses pick up her scent. He instead gives her a professional handshake, "please and thank you for helping my sister in law" he says voice changing to a more serious tone. Bonnie smirks at him and continues taking notes and feeling the woman's belly. _

"_Please tell me what you think?" The woman says to Bonnie. "Anger, vengeance" the curse wants to consume everything, soon it wont be just the baby boys, it will be the daughters" Bonnie says in a quiet tone. She looks at her previous notes that she had taken when Elijah had described the curse to her. "My brother in law and I did some research and we've only seen one curse similar to this one. The plague that cursed Egypt before the Jews were freed. The first born sons of all the Egyptians all died of a mysterious illness, the symptoms were similar to the ones your pack has been experiencing." _

"_Angie…she was not Egyptian" Maurice says quietly. The weight of his actions still heavy on his mind. This is his fault. Bonnie shrugged "doesn't mean she isn't familiar with the curse. Where is she? Elijah did not say" Maurice looked down at his hands for a minute before meeting Bonnie's eyes _

"_She is dead. When she told me she was carrying my child I did not react very nicely. I loved her, but I had no plans on marriage or children, she was so in love with me…she said she would give up her baby, but in her grief to do that, she lost her life and the life of our unborn child, I held her in my arms when I discovered what she had done, but I was too late, with her last breaths she uttered a curse." _

_Bonnie shivered, Maurice's story was bringing back familiar memories she'd rather not think about. "Do you remember what she said?" Bonnie asked. "Mort a tous vos fils. Which in English means, death to all your sons." Bonnie nodded. "A curse on a deathbed usually means it's a haunting. Please help me gather these things, I believe I know what spell I will use. Maurice, Angie's spirit is still here, her grief is what is killing these children. I will bring her here so that you may make amends and we will get her to cross over peacefully, or use your blood to force her to cross over, then and only then can this curse end." Maurice nodded shakily. _

_After all the items had been arranged in a circle, Bonnie helped Sarah to sit in the middle of the circle. Bonnie took the blade from her bag and took Maurice's palm. "This is the blade that Moses used to slaughter sheep and smear the blood on the doors of his people so that the curse would pass them over. She slid the blade across Maurice's palm and drew blood, she took that blood and placed some of it on Sarah's belly. "When Angie comes, Sarah you will be the anchor, and with blood, that is the origin and cause of the curse, drawn from this blade you will be protected if Angie tries anything." Sarah nodded. No other witch had made the connection to an Egyptian curse and ever attempted to call Angie's spirit, Sarah was grateful for the determination in Bonnie's spirit. _

_Bonnie chants and the candles surrounding them come aflame. A woman's cries can be heard before her spirit appears to them. Her eyes are red and she wears a blue baby doll nightgown smeared in red blood. The woman is petite with long blonde hair, and sharp features. The spirit of Angie sees Maurice and attempts to attack him, but he is safe inside the circle. "Now Maurice make your amends" Bonnie spits at him. _

"_Angie my love" he says painfully. He doesn't like that she has come to them looking the same way she died in his arms. The knife wound still soaking her gown in blood. But Maurice continues looking into her anguished eyes. "My grief for you will always be a part of my heart. But please, my family is suffering because of this curse. It pains me to watch my nephew grow inside my brother's mate knowing that his fate is already sealed because of my mistakes. Please my love." _

_The spirit looks taken aback by his words. "What of our child Maurice?" Angie hisses at him. "What of the babe…that I tried to cut from my own womb to keep you in my arms. What of the life I took?" she wails at him. The grief is too much to handle and Maurice drops to his knees, "I shouldn't have told you I didn't want a child and if you kept it we would be over. I was just scared Angie…scared of being a father" Seeing Maurice's anguish seems to change the spirits temperament; her wails have slowed to soft cries._

"_Do you want my life Angie? I deserve it! Take my life in exchange for lifting this curse! I will give it!" Maurice yells at her, tears flowing from his eyes. _

_Angie has never seen Maurice full of this much grief. Nor has she ever heard his confession on the fear of fatherhood, if only these confessions had been made when she was still alive. She looks to Sarah. Once upon a time they were friends and spoke fondly of one day being mothers. She has become the curse the uttered on her deathbed, and her sorrow and anguish has suffocated her, as much as it has killed the sons of the pack. _

_Angie looks to Maurice. "No my love. I made my decision. I wish to take no more lives today. "I breathe life, and walk my soul into peace." Her spirit dissipated away and the candles went out. Maurice looked up and around still trying to see if her spirit remained. He helped Sarah up and back into the bed, Bonnie followed behind her. When Sarah was back on the bed she touched her belly. "I don't feel it anymore! The tightness, the heavy weight" she said her voice choking with tears of joy. Bonnie felt her stomach, "it is lifted." _

_It isn't until Bonnie is heading back downstairs to meet Klaus and Elijah that she realizes she too has been crying. Klaus grabs her face in a tender manner "Bonnie?" Klaus questions to see if she is hurt, ready to undo all of the progress they have made with the pack by tearing all of them to pieces. _

_Bonnie takes his hands from her face softly, "it's nothing, Maurice, the brother, his story just reminded me of ours. I'm fine." Klaus wipes her tears with his thumb and guides her by the hand out of the door and back into the car. _

_As Bonnie rides in the car she remembers the beginning of her pregnancy with Mellie and Nikki__. _

* * *

It had been 9 years of marital bliss. But always in the back of Bonnie's mind was what they could never have, a child. They had traveled the world, and she now had a successful career as a professor at a college in London. Klaus was busy expanding his hybrid pack, and he'd also decided to open a small art gallery, mainly to display his own art, but also some other local artist. They'd decided to make the United Kingdom their home for a while, since they literally had eternity together.

One day Bonnie is taking her lunch break in a park, when a little girl of 2 or 3 years of age comes up to Bonnie and says hello. Bonnie smiles back but also looks around for her parent. Soon Bonnie sees an older grey haired woman running up to Bonnie and taking the little girl by the hand "I'm so sorry mam, she ran off so fast, she probably thought you were her mother, she doesn't see much of her and you have similar features as her" Bonnie smiles back and watches the girl walk away waving goodbye.

Something tight constricts in Bonnie's chest at the thought of a little girl with her similar features that belonged to her and Klaus. She doesn't mention the encounter to him. She has never told him of her want for children but Klaus is no fool. He sometimes sees her in their walks through the city watching the children play and staring a little too long at baby clothes in the store windows. Klaus feels uncomfortable about being a father. Besides the deep seeded father issues he possesses, he doesn't believe Bonnie and him need children in order to be fulfilled in their marriage. Children are for expanding the family and or creating a legacy to carry on the family name. His family is already big enough, and the family name will live forever because his family will live forever.

* * *

But Bonnie becomes determined. She secretly begins to research the topic with the help of her cousin Lucy, and it isn't until she is on the phone with her, does she come up with an idea.

"…so you know how Klaus is half vampire and half hybrid" Lucy said chewing her gum loudly over the phone,

"yes I am aware" Bonnie deadpans,

"well it's kind of like he's half alive" Lucy says slowly, thinking her idea now sounds ridiculous

"Lucy…" Bonnie starts

"here me out…you know how sometimes witches get their magic sealed and it takes away their ability to do and feel their magic…what if you could temporally seal his vampire side…then he would be like full wolf or at least not so dead…" Lucy said, now feeling more confident.

Bonnie rolls the idea around in her head, it makes as much sense as a witch/hybrid pregnancy did. So she modified the spell that seals a witches' magic to work on vampires. Now the hard part was going to be getting Klaus to take it. She began to feel worried, she was unsure if Klaus would take it. He'd never expressed a desire for children, content with just the two of them. But Bonnie had a moment of selfishness and decided she wanted a child, and decided to deal with an angry Klaus later.

Bonnie made his favorite meal, creole jambalaya, and fixed him a bowl, she then mixed the potion in. She stared at the bowl and couldn't do it. This decision still also belonged to Klaus and not just her. But she wanted a baby, she wanted to create a life with him, carry his child, and hold them in her arms. Anxiety tears began to form in Bonnie's eyes, she went to the guest bathroom and splashed some water on her face, willing her heart to calm down. What Bonnie didn't hear while she was in the bathroom, was a hungry hybrid coming downstairs and walking into the kitchen. Klaus gave an appreciative "hmmm" as he saw the food and quickly grabbed the bowl and began to feast.

Bonnie took a few deep breaths, she would throw the food out, and one day in the future she would tell Klaus she wanted a baby. When Bonnie turned the corner to the kitchen she was very surprised to see Klaus, scarfing down the food she had left. "Klaus what are you doing?" Bonnie yelled panicked. Klaus glanced at her and began to talk as he chewed the food, "oh was this yours my love?" Bonnie opens and closes her mouth, she is stuck on what to do.

The potion was masked so Klaus wouldn't feel the side effects unless he attempted to use his vampiric abilities like speed, compulsion, or super speed healing, so she was sure Klaus wouldn't feel the potion taking effect. She watched silently, heart pounding out of her chest as he finished the food. She moved slowly around the kitchen, pretending to clean and put things away, but always watching him out the corner of her eyes. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, she was acting weird. He was about to ask if she was ok, but Bonnie announced suddenly that she was going to go grade essays. Klaus nodded, and watched her leave and go to her office. Bonnie just had to stay away from Klaus for 3-5 hours enough time for the potion to wear off. Bonnie graded papers all night and 5 hours later she went into their bedroom and climbed into bed next to an already sleeping Klaus.

The next morning Klaus took her in the shower. With her back against the marble tiles and her legs wrapped around his waist, water cascading down their bodies, Klaus' face buried in the crook of her neck, when she feels Klaus' hard member pulse inside of her, Bonnie thinks that this moment with just the two of them can be enough for her. Being with just Klaus can be enough to last her an eternity.

* * *

3 weeks later, Bonnie realized her calculations for how long the potion would last, must have been off, because she was pregnant.

She walked into his study later that evening and saw him flipping through an old sketch book. He looked up giving her his signature lazy smile, but it faded and his brows furrowed as soon as he felt her anguish and anxiety and saw her worried look. "Love, what's happened?" Klaus said standing and walking towards her. Bonnie wants to get this conversation over with so she blurts "I'm pregnant" that startles Klaus and he stops walking toward her. They stand less than 5 feet away from each other.

"What?" he hisses, his first thought is that she has been unfaithful, but no that could never be. His little witch would never betray him like that. Bonnie senses his thoughts, "it's yours" she says, as if that revelation will ease his tension. "How?" he says still confused by the whole thing. "I…made a potion…that would seal your vampire side temporarily…" Bonnie says, she doesn't finish the rest of her explanation because she hopes Klaus will follow the logic and understand what she has done.

Klaus does. 'Always my clever little witch, finding a way to even cheat the biology of procreation' Klaus thinks. "Potion…I don't remember…so you gave it to me? But when?" Klaus says, his tone has a sense of urgency, and his brows are furrowed. Bonnie knows that he is working hard to keep his monster at bay.

"I didn't give it to you…I thought about it…but I changed my mind. But then you saw the food anyway and you ate…the jambalaya" Bonnie whispers the end. Guilt written all over her face. "You put it in the food?! So that was your plan!? To drug me? Take advantage me, and get me to knock you up?" Klaus yelled. Bonnie is trying to keep it together, she deserves his anger, she has betrayed him. In her moment of weakness, she performed a selfish action.

"Klaus I'm sorry…" Bonnie attempts to apologize. "Oh no I don't want your apologies here. You've really outdone yourself love, I mean…that potion making I helped you cultivate has really come back to stab me in the back" he spits angrily. Bonnie attempts to walk towards him and he takes a step back. "Don't come near me!" He yells.

"Klaus" Bonnie pleads for his understanding, but tonight she will find none. "Out Bonnie. Get out of my presence, I don't want to see you right now" Klaus says shoving his arm towards the door, signaling for her to leave. "Klaus please…I'm so sorry" Bonnie cries, her tears now freely falling down her face. He turns his back and walks toward his fireplace, his hand gripping the marble of the mantle above so hard he might break the whole thing in half. "I. Said. Go." Klaus bites out. He is angry, and the vampire and wolf side of him both want to punish his mate for her act of betrayal.

Bonnie turns and slowly exits his study. She goes to their room and pulls herself under the covers and her body trembles with cries.

They exist for the next 4 weeks orbiting around each other. Klaus doesn't return to their room and takes to sleeping in a guest room or his study. When Bonnie awakes in the morning Klaus is out of sight sleeping somewhere, and when she comes home at night he usually is not there, or he is stomping around somewhere in a guest room or his study. Bonnie is miserable, she realizes through this ordeal that Klaus is her closest friend. The only person who she wants to share her sadness and pain with, is the only person she cannot share it with. She is a shell of herself, she wakes up barely eats breakfast, teaches her classes, comes home and sometimes goes straight to bed. But then she remembers the life growing inside of her and she forces herself to eat.

After a month of only seeing Klaus on a few occasions, when he would walk by her, eyes straight ahead of him, he moved past her like she was a ghost and did not exist on his realm anymore.

One morning she attempted to touch his hand to beg him to speak to her, and he recoiled from her so harshly she tripped on her feet and almost fell down the stairs but for his arms catching her. For a very brief moment she was in his arms again, until he quickly pulled her to her feet and continued walking down the stairs and out the door. After that incident Bonnie can take no more of his punishment.

That night she stays awake to hear him return home. When she hears him enter the guest bedroom she braves herself and enters the room. He is sitting on the bed, removing his boots. "Klaus" Bonnie whispers, she stands just in front of the door, her fingers fiddling with the ties on her pink robe, that matches her pink silk nightgown. Klaus continues without responding or even looking up at Bonnie. The actions break her heart; does she suddenly mean so little to him.

Klaus is not in the mood to see her today. He is angry and hurt and the only way he knows how to express this level of betrayal is through violence. But how could he do that when the cause and culprit of his betrayal was his love. His little witch. His mate. He hadn't meant to lash out at her this morning, when she'd reached to touch him, but when she'd slipped and he had to hold her in his arms, he felt his resolve breaking. It couldn't break. Because if he forgave her, then a whole new set of realities he'd have to face would set in.

"Please…talk to me" she says. She's surprised at the fresh tears that spring from her eyes, believing herself to have cried every tear. Klaus lets out a frustrated growl and springs from the bed, he walks towards her, and stops when he is a few feet away. "Get out Bonnie" he hisses at her. Bonnie cries more tears. "We can't go on like this. You have to talk to me Klaus. I'm your wife." "Exactly Bonnie…you're my wife, and you betrayed me". Klaus yells.

"Klaus…" Bonnie tries to restart the conversation, but Klaus has had it, and the monster that had been at bay is finally seeping out. "You have betrayed me Bonnie! You have broken us!" Klaus yells, his anger swelling and his face vamping out. Bonnie flinches at his tone and words. This is the monster Klaus that she has not seen in over a decade, the one reserved for his enemies. Bonnie suddenly has flashbacks at being on the receiving end of this monster's wrath.

He stalks toward her and she takes a step back to where she is at the threshold of the bedroom door. "Get out" he yells at her bearing his fangs. Bonnie has never felt this type of hopelessness, she is losing her marriage, she is losing Klaus.

"Do you want me to leave?" Bonnie says in between her cries. Klaus turns his back and begins putting his boots back on. He knows what she means by leave. Did he want her to leave the house? No. regardless of this betrayal, he still loves her, and as his mate her safety is still always at the forefront of his mind, he would not risk her out of the protection of this house.

"No, I'll leave" he says. Bonnie's cries fill the whole house. "Klaus!" Bonnie says. Her body feels so tired, she has a physical ache in her chest and in her stomach. She feels like she is going to be sick.

Klaus stops lacing his boots when he smells Bonnie's blood in the air. He turns around and she is holding herself crying, not seeming to notice the blood that is coming down between her legs and staining the front of her nightgown. For the first time Klaus remembers that Bonnie carries another life inside of her, the life of **his** child, and he panics, unsure if it is for the life of the child, or Bonnie's, or both. "Bonnie your bleeding" Klaus says speeding to her and taking her in his arms. She had still been crying and didn't feel the pain, but now her body feels so weak, and she faints in his arms.

When Bonnie wakes up she is in a hospital room, she hears the beeping of a monitor, feels the IV in her arm, and sitting beside her, bent over, with his head beside her arm is Klaus. His breathing is slow and calm and even though she can't see his face she knows he is asleep. Bonnie attempts to be perfectly still, afraid that once he wakes up, he will leave her…again. Suddenly Bonnie places her other hand on her abdomen, she wonders in anguish if she has lost the child.

Bonnie feels Klaus stir beside her and he raises his head and looks up at her. Bonnie says nothing, just looks at him. How she's missed his face this past month, those beautiful blue eyes, that messy ginger brown hair, she's missed him so much, her heart aches.

Klaus feels Bonnie's heartbeat increase and he is stirred awake. When he looks up he is surprised to see her staring at him, her face just looks sad and tired. But still so beautiful. Those soft green eyes, her hair falling to her shoulders in wavy curls. He has missed her so much. This month has been as much his punishment as it has been hers. Seeing her so helpless in his arms, he never wanted that feeling again.

He remembers rushing her down the stairs into his car and getting her to the hospital. The panic in his voice as he carried her petite body into the emergency room, the staff immediately coming to his aid. 'My wife…she's pregnant…she just fainted' he felt even worse answering the nurse's questions while he watched from the side lines as the doctor worked on her. 'I'm not sure if she's taking bloody pre-natal vitamins…yes I'm sure Bonnie gets adequate rest…anything stressful in the past 36 hours…' he paused at the last question then realized that he needed to be honest so they could give Bonnie the best care. 'We had an argument tonight…she was crying…no we don't argue often…no I don't stress her often…she teaches bloody college students Shakespeare I guess that's a stressful job' Klaus never wanted to see her like that again. He wanted his wife back…no he needed his wife back.

Klaus moves a strand of her hair out of her face. "Love, how do you feel?" Bonnie is quite surprised with his tenderness. She flinches under his touch. He'd deprived her of affection for the past month, she was unsure of what to make of his actions now. Klaus saw Bonnie's flinch and it constrained his heart. He never wanted to make her feel afraid of him. She was his love. But Klaus knew he had done this to them. He could be upset at Bonnie for lying about the potion, but he made their new predicament much worse, and he put Bonnie's health at risk, he put their unborn child at risk.

He was about to say something when there was a knock and the doctor came in. He was an older man with gray hair coming out of every part of his face but his head. He adjusted his glasses and found Bonnie's chart on his iPad. "Good morning Mrs. Mikaelson, how are you feeling?" Bonnie hesitates, such a difficult question for her to answer right now. "I am…ok" Bonnie says, the last part sounding like she was asking and not actually giving an answer. "Well as I told your husband, bleeding in the first trimester is normal, but you most likely fainted due to an increase in your blood pressure. Pregnancy hormones can cause the heart rate and blood supply to increase, which can cause dizziness and fainting. Also you are a little underweight, I'd like for you to gain 5 kilograms." Bonnie attempted to listen to what the doctor was saying, but Klaus was softly rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. She wondered if this act of tenderness was just because they were in a hospital. Was the monster at bay until they got back home? Was he even coming back home?

"So the baby is ok?" Bonnie asked her voice barely above a whisper. She quickly glanced at Klaus to see his reaction when she asked the question. He kept his eyes glued to the doctor, but he could feel her eyes on him, he picked up and kissed the top of her hand. Bonnie left her focus from Klaus, she couldn't take this affection right now. Not when there was so much left unsaid between them.

"Babies…Mrs. Mikaelson…I wanted to wait and tell you both when you were awake" the doctor said smiling and looking from Bonnie to Klaus.

Klaus dropped Bonnie's hand and his mouth was half open, and his eyes were wide. "What?" Bonnie squeaked out, mouth making the same expression as Klaus. "Yes, congratulations, you two are having twins." The doctor ushers a nurse in who brings the sonogram machine. They apply the gel and for the first time Bonnie hears her babies' heartbeats. The strong thumps from the machine cause another ache in Bonnie's heart. She'd neglected them this past month, she hadn't taken good care of herself in her grief. She felt Klaus' hand find hers and he was staring intently at the machine.

When Klaus heard the heartbeats he felt so ashamed of his behavior for the past month. He and Bonnie, regardless of the circumstances, had created two lives together. He loved her, and he immediately realized he loved those two beings inside of her.

When the doctor left to get Bonnie's discharge papers, she suddenly realized she had no clothes to wear. But Klaus, as if reading her mind, Klaus reached behind the chair he was sitting in and pulled a designer shopping bag from beside him. "I just went to the store down the street while you were still asleep" Bonnie hesitantly takes the bag. It's no coincidence that it happens to be her favorite store. "Thank you" Bonnie says quietly. "Anything for you my love" Klaus says kissing the top of her hand again.

Klaus sits back in the chair and he realizes that Bonnie is staring uncomfortably at him and looking at the clothes in the bag. Klaus furrows his brows in confusion. He knows her style after all this time, the clothes are perfectly fine for the ride home from the hospital. Bonnie is tugging at the sleeves of the hospital gown looking at him uncomfortably. She doesn't want to get undressed in front of him. Klaus realizes this and runs his hands through his hair.

There was so much damage he'd done to them in such a short amount of time. He knows that in order to start repairing his marriage, he must now once again chip away a piece of his wall that he has built, and bare his soul to her. She has chipped away so much and Klaus is afraid that soon Bonnie will know him better than he knows himself, if she already doesn't. She will possess every deep dark secret and weakness, not that he doesn't trust her with everything, he just doesn't trust himself to have her hold all his cards. For him to be bare to her. If Bonnie possesses his entire being, what part of himself will still belong to him?

"Bonnie" he says her name firmly making sure he has her attention. "I'm relieved that you and the babies are fine. I was worried…" Bonnie sneers, it is her turn to be angry. "You weren't worried when you wouldn't talk to me for the past month, and when you declared that you were leaving me. Why Klaus? Why would you leave me?" she asked the last questions with fresh tears flowing down her eyes.

Klaus rushed over to her, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "I was never going to leave. I was just going to do what I've been doing every night, sit in my gallery and drink, until being away from you became too painful to bear and I'd come back." Bonnie shakes her head. "You said I broke us." Klaus sits her down on the bed and he sits beside her. "I didn't mean that. I was just talking out of anger. We are hurt…not broken. Our love is unbreakable…you know that" Bonnie looks down at his hands that are clasped in hers. "I'm sorry Klaus. I shouldn't have tricked you into becoming a father" she whispered.

Klaus whispers his apology as well. "I'm sorry for shutting you out. I know that hurt you. I know my actions are why you are here in the hospital." Klaus strokes her cheeks and continues talking. "I was afraid Bonnie. You know Mikael and his violence, and I have told you stories of his abuse during my childhood. Mikael is the only example of a father I know. I am prone to violence. Is it nurture or nature Bonnie? I was afraid my parenting skills would resemble his, and that thought terrifies me. Or perhaps I'd be so afraid of hurting the child I'd become a recluse and never give any affection and they'd grow to hate me, either way I felt as though I'd be a failure. I'd let you and our child down." Bonnie nods, finally feeling something now that Klaus has shared the root of his anger for the past month.

"You won't be a father like Mikael. Mikael was a husband as well Klaus, you told me of his treatment towards your mother which drove her into another man's arms. You have always been a good husband. I have never really had a mother. Abby left when I was young, and Grams did her best, but somethings can't replace a mother. I didn't know what it meant it to be a wife, you didn't know what it meant to be a husband, but we learned. We learned together. Together we can learn how to be parents." Bonnie's words began to soothe his anxiety and fear of impending fatherhood.

He pulled Bonnie into a hug and met her face were their noses were touching. They'd been without each other for too long. Klaus kissed Bonnie, and the sensation seemed to make them both come alive again. How long had it been since he felt her lips? Smelled her scent?

Klaus pulled away from the kiss and got on his knees, kneeling in front of Bonnie, who lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Bonnie I make a promise to you and our unborn children that I will love and protect you all, always and forever." Klaus kissed her hands again. Bonnie pulled him up to his feet as she also stood, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and Klaus responded by wrapping his arms around her body, Bonnie rested her head on his chest taking in his scent, and the feeling of being back in his arms. They had both hurt each other, now they had to start repairing. "I never wish to be separated from you again" Klaus whispered into her hair.

The following month they announced Bonnie's pregnancy to the family. They never told anyone of the dreaded first month they had endured, it was a huge bump in their marriage that they had worked to repair.

The rest of Bonnie's pregnancy progressed normal and healthy and Bonnie gave birth to a healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl.

* * *

_As Bonnie watches Klaus skate with Nikki and Mellie, their laughing smiles as Klaus holds Mellie's hand as she attempts to turn a corner without falling down, and Nikki's happy shouts for her to watch how good he is, Bonnie knows that her decision was worth it, just to see moments like this. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone, here is a quick chapter, I hope to be back with an update the next few weeks. I have so many ideas for this story, but no time at the present to write it all out. **

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. **

**Please R&R**

_Before the service begins, Klaus goes to speak with the police to ask some questions concerning Tyler's murder. He is curious and wants to know the possible motive behind his death. Klaus wants to make sure no one is targeting his hybrids, and or the town isn't under another supernatural threat that he has just brought Bonnie back into. _

_When Klaus goes to speak with the police, Bonnie takes it as the opportunity to speak with the group. Klaus has no need to greet them or even exchange pretend pleasantries, regardless of the sad occasion._

* * *

_Caroline is the first person Bonnie reaches and the two hug, and Bonnie feels a sense of security at seeing her friend again. "How are you?" Bonnie says softly. "I'm well, just being an old married lady, and of course my interior design business is going well." Then Caroline leans closer to Bonnie's ear where the other vampires can't hear her and asks "how is __**everyone**__?" Bonnie doesn't have to question Caroline's meaning. _

_Caroline is the only one in the group who knows about her children. She told Caroline of her pregnancy when she was in her third trimester and has sent her pictures at different mile stones in the twin's life. Bonnie reasoned with Caroline that the secret was to keep the twins safe, that was half true. _

_Klaus did still have enemies out there and the identity of the twins was a secret held by the family plus Caroline. Even the twins had been explained to at their young age that their last name carried a lot of importance so they had to be careful with who they told. The twins currently attended an elite private day school in London and were registered under Bonnie's maiden name, Bennett. Bonnie had chosen not to bring the twins with them to Mystic Falls since she didn't plan on being there long, and they were still in Paris enjoying their holiday, under the care of Rebekah and Elijah and to a lesser extent Kol. _

_Caroline understood Bonnie's reasoning and did not share the news of Bonnie's children with anyone, even on the days when she was tempted to tell Stefan. The other truth that Bonnie did not say, was that she honestly didn't want the others to know of her life with Klaus. Part of it being she didn't fully trust them anymore, and the other part being, she didn't feel comfortable sharing such an intimate part of her life with these people anymore. She'd grown so much since she left Mystic Falls, and she'd learned the value of trust and love, and honestly her babies were too important to her to risk that with people who were basically strangers to her now. _

_Bonnie smiles "everyone is good" she whispers back. "I wish I could come visit sometime" Caroline says, she's never bothered to ask because she is afraid Klaus will say no and it would put Bonnie in an awkward position of having to choose. "You can. We will arrange something" Bonnie says softly. Caroline smiles, she has so many more questions, but she holds her tongue. _

_The next is Stefan to hug her, a little too tightly. Bonnie warmly smiles at him, "nice to see you Stefan." "Nice to see you as well Bonnie, you look great." Stefan knows better than to ask Bonnie a bunch of questions. He knows she stays in contact with Caroline, and from what Caroline says, Bonnie is happy. Which is all Stefan cares to know for right now. _

_Then there is Elena. She hesitantly approaches Bonnie. _

"_Bonnie. You look beautiful." Elena says softly. Bonnie nods and smiles sweetly. She contemplates her old friend. She almost mourns how life and this complicated supernatural world caused them to grow distant. "You look beautiful as well Elena." Elena smiles and Bonnie can tell she wants to say more, but given the occasion she doesn't. "Please, promise we will talk before you leave" Elena whispers. Bonnie nods. _

_Then there is Damon. She almost doesn't want to speak to him, but she looks at him, and realizes that the past decade has not been kind to Damon. Obviously for anyone looking out in he looks like his usual tall dark and handsome self. But Bonnie can look in his tired eyes, his messy locks, and crooked tie and tell that Damon Salvatore is not ok. _

_Bonnie pities him. She hasn't thought about his past actions in so long, she hasn't thought about Damon in so long…suddenly she can almost feel Damon's sadness and she knows it isn't mourning Tyler, but it is mourning __**them**__, and everything Damon thought they could've had. But Bonnie doesn't mourn it. She is happy, and she has never once doubted her decision. _

_Damon stares at Bonnie. She looks absolutely beautiful. Time has been too kind to her. But he can see in her eyes, and in the way she carries herself, that she isn't the little 20 year old who left Mystic Falls so long ago. He hesitates holding his arms toward her to see if she will accept his hug. To his relief she doesn't flinch away, and allows the hug. He takes in her scent. Its familiar, but it's also __**him**__. She is in every way shape and form Klaus' wife. Damon can smell the hybrid through every pore of Bonnie's body. _

_But he pushes through the different emotions that causes, and just attempts to enjoy the short hug she has allowed. This could be his last time touching her, and or seeing her. Who knows when he will get this opportunity again. When he pulls back he attempts to give her his signature smile, but he can't. The guilt of his actions so many years ago and recently bombard him. _

"_Hey Bonnie" he says quietly. Bonnie nods politely. "Damon…you look… well." He nods slightly, his eyes never really meeting hers. _

* * *

_Klaus speaks with the police outside the Lockwood mansion, as the memorial service begins. "Someone called it in. His body was found near the town council office, no wallet or watch, his heart ripped out of his chest, looked like a supernatural robbery." _

_Klaus furrowed his brows, that made no sense. No supernatural would go through all that trouble just to take a wallet and watch, unless Tyler had something else valuable on him. "Any defensive wounds? Were his clothes dirty, like maybe he'd been in the woods? Why cremate the body so quickly, with no further autopsy?" Klaus asked. He wasn't trying to play Sherlock Holmes, but this whole thing was suspicious. Also perhaps a part of Klaus wanted to find Tyler's killer for justice sake, Tyler was still one of his hybrids at the end of the day. Living with Bonnie for over a decade had rubbed off on him, he's certain his little wife would be proud of his concern for Tyler. _

"_No sir, no defense wounds, don't think he saw it coming. His clothes weren't dirty, and his family wanted the service and preparations to be handled quickly." The officer answered all of Klaus' questions._

_Klaus had walked this earth for over a thousand years and he knew when something wasn't adding up. There is no way Tyler Lockwood would die under mysterious circumstances and the little Misfit Falls group would accept it with no further investigation. Something wasn't adding up, and Klaus was going to start with that little group._

* * *

"Marry Me"

Bonnie blinks a few times, making sure her brain registered what Klaus had just said…no what he had just _asked._

Klaus is still caressing her cheek his face, a picture of peace, as if he has all the time in the world to wait for Bonnie's response.

Suddenly Bonnie hears a short gasp coming from behind Klaus. It is then that she realizes Elijah had been sitting at the kitchen counter across from Klaus drinking. His eyes were also on Bonnie waiting for her response.

When you're a witch who's been battling evil vampires and hungry wolves for the past several years, sometimes you stop imagining a future, and just have fantasies, about a normal life with love and marriage, that you doubt would ever come true. Usually you just worry about living in the present, or living to see the next day. But these past months with Klaus during and after the Silas debacle, Bonnie had started to dream beyond Mystic Falls, a bigger and better life for herself. She wanted that bigger and better life and Klaus was offering it to her.

'_Married to Klaus?' 'Mrs. Mikaelson' 'Bonnie Mikaelson' _The thought caused Bonnie to blush, and her heart to beat faster. Spending her life with Klaus sounded exciting but also made her nervous. She could imagine the traveling and adventures they would have, but also the knowledge of the many enemies Klaus had made over the past century made Bonnie nervous. But she knew in his arms she would always be protected.

"Klaus…yes…" Bonnie said her voice a little shaken from the spontaneous proposal.

Klaus smiled deeply and kissed her, he pulled back and smiled into her eyes "I love you as well, Bonnie Bennett" Klaus said kissing her again. Before the kiss could go deeper, the sound of people running down the stairs could be heard.

"Finally she answered! We were on the stairs waiting forever" Kol came down laughing. "Oh congratulations! Don't worry Bonnie I've been to enough weddings to plan you an exquisite one!" Rebekah said pulling Bonnie away from Klaus and hugging her. "Congratulations to you both" Elijah said joining the family circling Bonnie and Klaus.

Surrounded by Klaus and his siblings Bonnie finally felt loved, appreciated, and protected.

* * *

Damon waits patiently at the boarding house, quietly drinking like a man lost in his thoughts. He watches Elena sit across from him, her head stuck in a book doing her homework. He waits for her to receive a call, or for Bonnie herself to storm into the boarding house telling the story of his treachery and betrayal to Elena and Stefan. Or perhaps Klaus will do it himself. Just storm in rip his heart out and be done with it.

He knows Bonnie. Above everything she is self-righteous and she will expose his evil deeds and his betrayal to Elena. So Damon sits and waits. He has no plans on defending his actions, he believes a part of him wants to be exposed, wants Bonnie to rip away his casual façade and expose his true self.

Damon is tired of pretending. He's tired of pretending that he's still living in this epic romance with Elena, yes he loves Elena. But Elena doesn't have the same energy, the same tenacity, the same life and spirit that Bonnie brings with her. She doesn't make a room more colorful when she walks into it, she doesn't entrance you with her laugh, and she doesn't bring him to life with her quips and her wit.

Elena is not Bonnie, and Damon is tired of pretending that she is. He is tired of putting Elena on this pedestal and pretending that she is this epic prize and a perfect match. Damon hates himself for not realizing this much earlier, but he was foolish, still trying to make a relationship work that he knew didn't feel right anymore. Once he and Bonnie became friends and got closer he realized it, realized what he needed in his life, and when Bonnie started spending time with Klaus, for the first time he realized he could actually lose her, and that scared him into making stupid choices.

After several hours have passed and the call has not come Damon begins to feel a myriad of emotions. One of them being _hope_. Perhaps his kiss and confession got through to Bonnie. Perhaps her declaration of love was made out of her fear for the feelings she might be struggling with. Damon does not doubt that Bonnie has feelings for Klaus, but he also believes that he and Bonnie's _friendship _has been much more meaningful than the few months in which Klaus has charmed her. When he hears no word from Bonnie, Damon believes that Bonnie is weighing her decision and debating on who to choose. Damon believes he still has a chance to win Bonnie's heart.

* * *

Bonnie wakes up in Klaus' arms. She'd spent the weekend at his house, in his arms forgetting the outside world.

"So…when are you moving in love?" Klaus said casually as he walked through his closet grabbing a pair of pants. Bonnie raised her eyebrow, "what?" Klaus shrugs as he continues pulling clothes out of his closet.

"My love we are getting married. It only makes sense that we now share a roof. Also I still don't trust that filthy scum _Damon_ and would feel more comfortable if you were here in my home, with my siblings and myself." Klaus was still angry that Bonnie had not allowed him to rip Damon's head off and throw it into a sewage dump. Still thinking of the devastation it would cause to her _friends. _

Bonnie playfully scoffs, "I can protect myself Klaus, especially from Damon." Klaus walks over to her and bends down kissing her on the lips. "Oh I know you can my love, but…just to make me feel better about your safety." Klaus takes her hand and places it against his chest, where his heart is, giving her that charming lazy smile that causes all of her resistance to melt away. "Ok. But I don't think I'm ready to sell Gram's house, I still want to own it. It's where I grew up, and the memories…" Bonnie trails off. Klaus nods understanding. "Of course darling, we can still take care of the house, I know your grandmother was very important to you, and keeping her house, keeps her memory alive for you."

Bonnie looks at the bag at the entrance of Klaus' closet. "Are you going somewhere?" She asks curiously. "Only for a few days my love, don't worry." Klaus said casually as he continued packing. Bonnie was worried. Klaus on a mysterious errand, causes Bonnie to worry.

Klaus sees her worried look. He holds out his hand for her to join him at the door of his closet. Bonnie walks over, and Klaus wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her into his walk in closet. He kisses her forehead then starts to push some of his dress shirts and pants to the end of the racks. "Here love, you may have all the space you need for your things. I've seen your closet; you could rival Rebekah. Or if you'd like, you could go buy all new clothes" Klaus looked over at Bonnie who was still walking around his closet. Touching his folded t-shirts, and jackets and his watches. She'd never been inside his closet. She found it fascinating, just another thing about Klaus' private life she could explore.

"No of course I don't need a new wardrobe. Also, are you sure? I don't want to take over your space" Bonnie says nervously. Klaus takes her hand twirling her around the large closet. Bonnie giggles. "My love, this is now _our space_, and as Madame of the manor, you may take _anything_ you need" Bonnie smiles up at Klaus as he playfully dips her in his arms. _This _Klaus, was _only_ reserved for her, and sometimes his family. Bonnie felt so giddy and bubbly at the thought that no one outside this house would ever see this side of him. She felt so much love for him knowing that he reserved his playful loving side for her. "Fine, I'll move somethings in while you're gone."

* * *

Later that day Bonnie is sitting at the kitchen counter in the Mikaelson mansion, talking on the phone to the mechanic about her car. "2500 dollars! Ugh that's like more than the value of my actual car…ok, I'll call you later about my decision" Bonnie angrily pressed the 'end' button on her phone.

Bonnie taps her fingers together, then an idea strikes her. When Rebekah comes into the kitchen she sees Bonnie typing furiously at her laptop. "Studying hard?" she asks as she moves around the kitchen opening the fridge and emptying a container of liquid into a glass Bonnie assumes is blood. "Posting an ad online. I'm thinking about renting out my Grams house temporarily for some extra cash, since Klaus asked me to move in."

Rebekah turns from the microwave and raises an eyebrow in confusion at Bonnie. "Why do you need money?" Bonnie groans. "It's my car! The mechanic is charging me an arm and a leg…well you know not literally…" Bonnie trails off not noticing the strange look Rebekah is giving her, until she looks up from typing. "What?" "Bonnie just have Nik buy you a new car… it's just a car." Bonnie felt uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

While she didn't live a lavish life style, she was doing ok for someone her age and in her position as a college student. Her Grams had left her entire estate to Bonnie, which included her house, life insurance policy, and a few savings bonds. Bonnie had used most of it to pay expenses for the house, and to help cover tuition. Then with her father's life insurance policy she budgeted it to live off until she started working full time after graduation. But the Mikaelson's were an ancient vampire family who'd accumulated a lot of wealth and one of Bonnie's fears, amongst others, as soon as her and Klaus became serious was the prospect of him thinking she would take advantage of him or his money.

She'd listen to Elena and Caroline go on and on in high school and in their later years about wanting to be 'wined and dined' and having a man sweep them off their feet with romantic vacations and all day shopping sprees. Bonnie just wanted a connection. She wanted deep conversations, she wanted something _real. _So she'd never discussed money with Klaus. Even with the hotel and the concert, and even his offer this morning of a new wardrobe, Bonnie felt somewhat nervous. She didn't want Klaus to think she was _that type_ of girl.

"I can't ask him to do that Rebekah. That's too much." Bonnie says nervously. Rebekah rolls her eyes. "Fine. Then I'll buy you one, call it an early wedding present" she took the glass of blood and began to sip it like it was fine wine.

Bonnie's eyes bulged. "No! Omg Rebekah don't! I can't ask you to do that either!" "You're not asking me…I'm telling you" Rebekah said continuing to drink.

"Telling Bonnie what?" a voice said entering the kitchen. Elijah moved around and got an empty glass, mimicking Rebekah's earlier movements.

"Bonnie needs a car" Rebekah said. Elijah walked casually by, waiting on his blood to warm. "Oh Bonnie if you need a car I can buy you a car, since Niklaus will be out of town for a few days."

Then of course Kol entered the kitchen, taking Rebekah's glass out of her hand and drinking some. "Alright, we going car shopping for Bonnie! What type of car do you like? I bet you're a Porsche girl…or the classic Mercedes, I'm sure Nikki would want you in something safe…an Audi maybe?"

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes. "Will everyone stop trying to buy me a car. I'm going to get the cash and get my car fixed" they all stared at her curiously. She really was a genuine spirit. Who would pass up on a free new car?

"You do know that once Nik finds out about this he's going to buy you a car. You told him yesterday your old car is in the shop, and since he can't be here to drive you around, I'm sure he left you money for ubers and stuff" Rebekah said simply.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Klaus didn't leave me any money" she said confusedly.

"Niklaus rarely tells people, he just does it. You should probably check your bank account" Elijah said, casually walking out the kitchen drinking his blood.

Bonnie scrambles to her phone "how could he even possibly do that? He would have to have my account number and…" Bonnie's rambling trailed off as she saw that this morning there was a new deposit of $1000 in her account with the memo line '_until I return._'

Rebekah and Kol smiled to each other as they looked at Bonnie's expression. "It's Klaus Bonnie. He always finds a way…any who, your about to be Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson, you better get used to it." Bonnie stared at her account.

"How expensive does Klaus think ubers are?" Bonnie yells to no one in particular.

* * *

Klaus arrived in Atlanta and met his most trusted hybrid Hudson in front of the small jewelry store. He had sent Hudson on an errand to go to Zurich the other day to retrieve items from his safety deposit box at a bank. Hudson saw his sire and nodded his head. He handed Klaus the box. "Good job Hudson. Take a few days to enjoy yourself in the city, and I'll see you back in Mystic Falls." "Yes thank you sire."

Klaus walked into the small shop where he was greeted by a familiar face. "Niklaus Mikaelson! Look at you! Still up to no good I bet?" The tall older black woman greeted him happily. "Sabrina, don't you look marvelous" Klaus placed a kiss on the top of the older witch's hand.

She narrowed her eyes, "go ahead, tell me what you need" she said going to the front door and locking it, putting the 'closed' sign up. "I'm getting married" Klaus said with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. The old witch took a double take, her eyes going wide. "You're getting married? Who's the _lucky_ person?" Klaus followed Sabrina as she walked to the back of her shop. "A very powerful witch. I'm serious Sabrina, this is serious. We're getting married and I a need ring for her, and a favor."

Klaus follows the witch to a glass table sitting in the middle of the room. He places the deposit box on the table as Sabrina goes to make tea. Klaus pulls out a small wool bag and places a two carat uncut diamond on the table. Sabrina brings the tea and examines the diamond, "no flaws, and smooth to the touch, old and timeless, this was worn by royalty. I guess only the best for your witch huh. Ok Klaus I can make her a ring, just give me 24 hours, now what's the favor?"

Klaus takes the teacup from her and sips for a few seconds. "I need you to call your sister. I'd like her to do the ceremony."

Sabrina gives him a curious look. "You want Tabitha to do the ceremony? So this isn't _just_ a wedding ceremony then?" Klaus shakes his head and takes another sip of his tea. "No Sabrina, I desire a stronger bond than Virginia marital laws."

Sabrina contemplated the hybrid for a moment. _'He must really be in love with her, he knows Tabby's bonding ceremonies are no joke'_ she thought carefully. "I'll call Tabitha, you know it takes a while for her to get the preparations ready, so are you sure about this Klaus?"

Klaus finished his tea, and pretended to contemplate. But the truth was, the moment he kissed Bonnie in the woods after killing Silas he knew that he never wanted to be separated from her. He knew that he wanted her to be in his life always _and forever. _He knew that Bonnie would never want to become a vampire, so he'd thought of another way to keep Bonnie by his side until the end of time.

He'd been thinking of a way to bring up the subject with her, then suddenly her love confession fell into his lap and his proposal while it had been spontaneous, it also seemed like a natural progression for them. He just knew in that moment that he wanted Bonnie Bennett to be in all forms his mate, his partner, his equal, his wife, his soulmate. Bonnie was his everything.

"Yes Sabrina I'm sure. Tell your sister to make the preparations, and I'll text you the date and location. My lovely bride and my sister haven't worked out the logistics yet."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is just a random chapter to give you more insight into Klonnie twins

_**Mellie Mikaelson, Defender and Warrior **_

Bonnie hits the alarm on her phone and stretches in bed. She nudges Klaus to wake as well. He huffs and digs himself deeper under the covers. Bonnie rolls her eyes. It is the twins second week of first grade and she is trying to establish a steady schedule for the house, to make sure everyone gets dressed and ready to leave on time.

Bonnie gets up and heads to the twins' room, to wake them. In the distance, she hears Klaus get into the shower.

Bonnie walks into the twins' room pulling the curtains back, causing them both to groan. "Rise and shine, my little darlings" Bonnie playfully sings. Nikki is the first to rise and head to the bathroom, Mellie is always more difficult. Bonnie walks towards Mellie's bed. "Mellie, it's time to get ready for school" Bonnie pulls her little pink comforter back. Just like her father she groans and digs herself deeper in the bed.

Bonnie takes her shoulders, giving them a little shake. "Up young lady" Bonnie says more sternly. Mellie groans and sits up rubbing her eyes.

Bonnie makes her way back to her bedroom to get ready for work.

Soon after all the chaos of showers, teeth brushing, and forcing Mellie to wear her uniform tights, they have made it down for breakfast. The housekeeper sits fruit, bagels, and juice on the table for the little family.

Mellie and Nikki argue over pouring the juice, while Bonnie looks over her lesson plan for the day, and Klaus casually reads the paper. They are the picture of a perfect family.

The kids are loaded into the car, Bonnie kisses them both goodbye, and laughs at Klaus' jealous pout and she kisses him goodbye as well. It is Klaus' week to drive the kids to school, and he already dreads it as he watches Bonnie pull out of their garage and drive to work. This is only his third day and the thought of doing this for the next decade until the twins can drive themselves terrifies him.

First it is the ridiculous playlist that he's forced to listen to in order to keep them quiet. Some annoying singing children have been forced to take regular songs and make it PG for kids. Klaus is not a fan, but he tolerates it because it keeps the twins quiet and entertained on the short drive to school. Then it is the dreadful car lanes. Teachers stand in the middle of the roads wearing safety vests telling parents when and where to bring their car and drop off their children. Then there is the small talk that he must now engage in, the teachers want to speak with him, about trivial things '_sign up to volunteer with field day…donate some snacks for the school play…chaperone this field trip…and that school dance.' _

While Klaus had believed himself to be getting the rhythm of fatherhood, nothing could have prepared him for elementary school.

As Klaus' car is next to be pulled up front for drop off, he notices the twins' homeroom teacher, Mrs. Duffy, walking towards his car. She is a tall full figured older British woman, with her long black hair pulled tightly into a bun. She is notoriously known as being the governess for some of the now older royal members of European monarchies. She's walking towards Klaus' car with determination and Klaus spies a look through his mirror at the twins. His eyes going back and forth saying 'who did it?' He hates it, but he gives Mellie a harder look, than Nikki. Unfortunately, she's taken after some of his bad traits for stubbornness, and having a bit of a smart mouth, and a temper even at her young age.

Looking back and forth, Nikki keeps glancing from his father to Mellie, silently snitching. Mellie realizes it and hits him on the shoulder. "For goodness sake Mellie, it's only the second week, you've only just moved to 1st grade", Klaus says frustrated. Mellie opens her mouth to defend herself but Klaus holds a hand up silencing her as Ms. Duffy reaches Klaus' window. "Good day Mr. Mikealson, I was wondering if we might have a chat in my office this morning, Miss Mikaelson needs to come along as well" she gave Mellie a pointed look in the back seat. "Certainly, Mrs. Duffy" Klaus says. '_Of course on the week Bonnie isn't driving"_ Klaus thinks as he pulls into a parking spot. He hugs Nikki goodbye as he joins the other students for class and he takes Mellie's hand. "Daddy, it wasn't my –" "Not right now Mellie" Klaus says cutting her off. As they walk into school he shoots Bonnie a quick text.

**I've been called into Mrs. Duffy's office. – From Hubby**

**Who was it?- From Little Witch**

**Guess?- From Hubby**

**Mellie?- From Little Witch**

**Yep.- From Hubby**

**Ugh! What did she do? It's only week 2? We're going to have to be harder on her, she's not a baby anymore!- From Little Witch**

**Agreed. I'll fill you in after this little meeting…or I could always compel Mrs. Duffy?- From Hubby**

**Don't compel her…today lol….seriously…don't compel Mrs. Duffy – From Little Witch**

_Read but no response._

**Promise!- From Little Witch**

**I swear –From Hubby**

…**that I am up to no good – From Hubby**

**Oh you are so annoying – From Little Witch**

Klaus sits across from Mrs. Duffy's desk and Mellie takes her place beside him. Her little curls pulled back into two neat pony tails on the side of her head, her face a sight of contrition, she looks like the epitome of innocence. But Klaus knows his daughter, Mellie is no little damsel. Like her mother she's quit clever and knows which cards to play, and now she is playing innocent little girl who couldn't possibly do anything wrong.

"Mr. Mikaelson, apparently yesterday on the playground after music time, Melody punched her classmate, Frederick Ashby, in the shoulder. I would have informed you yesterday at pick up but you drove off so fast, you should mine the speed limit with your children in the car by the way."

Klaus takes quiet unnecessary breaths as he represses the urge to say the first thing that comes to his mouth. He's gotten better at holding his tongue and thinking more thoughtfully before saying something harsh and or inappropriate in front of his children.

"Mellie, why would you punch your classmate?" Klaus says looking down at her, using a stern voice. Mellie's eyes began to brim with tears, but Klaus narrows his eyes at her, warning her that he will not fall for her making a scene.

"Daddy, Freddy pulled my pony tail and took my hair clip. I was defending myself, like _you _taught me" Mellie says quietly.

Mellie has now also implicated Klaus in her guilt by explaining she was just following her father's orders, being the good little warrior he trained her to be. _Touche', _Klaus thinks.

"Mrs. Duffy, I'm assuming the Ashby's will be called in to discuss their son bullying little girls. While my wife and I don't condone our children hitting others, we certainly don't condone bullying, and I certainly will not stand for some little bra-…child putting his hands on my daughter" Klaus says in a concerned voice.

"Mr. Mikealson, Downy Day School shares your thoughts on bullying, and the Ashby's have already been contacted, but Mellie still punched him, and we have a zero tolerance for fighting. Since this is her first offense _this_ year, Mellie will lose playtime privileges for the rest of the week, and she will be assigned to write 4 sentences on why we should not hit our fellow classmates." Mrs. Duffy said, staring at Mellie for the last part.

"I assume little Freddy will receive the same punishment?" Klaus says sternly.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson I have just spoken with his mother this morning." Mrs. Duffy says giving Klaus the same stern look. All these young wealthy parents come in year after year, thinking their little precious children could do no wrong, and puff their chests out attempting to intimidate her. Laurie Duffy wasn't afraid of Niklaus Mikaelson, just like she wasn't afraid of the other parents.

When Mellie gets to class, they are already in the middle of science. She takes her seat next to Nikkie, pulling out her folder for science and following along with her worksheet. "So?" Nikki whispered, asking Mellie about the meeting.

"No play time and I have to write a report on why I shouldn't punch classmates, even if they're mean jerks like Freddy Ashby" Mellie whispers back her eyes narrowing at Freddy sitting in the row to her right a few seats up.

"I can help you write it, if you still help me with the multiplication table we have to do" Nikki whispers, Mellie nods and the two go back to filling out their science worksheets.

When lunch arrives Nikki sits with his group of friends, while Mellie sits with hers. While the twins have similarities, they have fallen into separate friend groups. Because of Nikki's athleticism he has become a valuable player on the school's unisex soccer team so most of his friends are members of the team.

Mellie because of all of her energy, and love of music, joined the dance team. Mellie is funny, and she's always defending herself and the other girls on the dance team from the male bullies, so she's become quite popular, making it very easy for her to snatch the title of captain of the elementary dance team.

As Mellie is having lunch with her friends another girl from her class silently approaches her. Sasha Martin is a cute little dark skinned girl who wears her hair in soft curls pulled back by a head band. Sasha is one of the smarter students in class, always the first to volunteer her answers. Mellie looks up when Sasha approaches her. "Hi Mellie" Sasha says looking around nervously. She looks back to her table where her friends are excitedly watching her, waiting on her to do whatever it is that has brought her to Mellie's table. Mellie quirks an eyebrow at Sasha.

Sasha takes a deep breath and hands Mellie a piece of red construction paper. "Can you give this to Nikki?" she says so quietly that no one else at the table heard her but Mellie, possibly because it was low enough for only her to hear, or perhaps because of Mellie's supernatural hearing. Mellie takes the paper and immediately opens it. _I like you? Do you like me? Check yes or no. _Mellie is unsure of what to do in this moment. Sasha Martin has a crush on her brother? Gross… But Mellie being the clever person she is, always seizes an opportunity when confronted with one. "Sure Sasha, if you write my paragraph about not hitting classmates." Sasha contemplates, she is curious to know if Nikki Mikaelson could ever notice a girl like her. Since last Wednesday Sasha has stared at Nikki's brown curls, and listened to his laugh, she was very much smitten. She thought it was safer to give the note to his sister and not directly to him. "Deal." Sasha said. "Ok, I'll give him the note when you give me the paragraph." Sasha nodded and went to back to her table, already reaching for a pencil and paper.

* * *

_**Girls 101, life advice from Uncle Kol**_

Nikki sat at the kitchen table staring at the note, Mellie had just handed him. "From Sasha Martin" she casually said sliding it to him after dinner and leaving the table to follow Klaus into his study.

After everyone had left the dining room, he opened the piece of folded paper. He couldn't believe the words. Sasha Martin liked him? Honestly he'd never really thought of Sasha. He had his friends on the soccer team, his sister and a few of her friends, that was Nikki's world in terms of classmates. Sasha just seemed so…he couldn't put it into words. He didn't understand how she could like him…when she seemed so smart…too smart for him. Nikki was by no means a slow learner, but he certainly wasn't a fast one. His performance was average, sometimes if he really cared about the subject, like history, it was sometimes above average. Mellie was the more academically strong one, she excelled in reading, writing, math and science. Bonnie and Klaus had hired Nikki a tutor in kindergarten to make sure he didn't fall behind, since they noticed Mellie excelling so much faster at things than Nikki.

Kol is casually walking past the dining room when he noticed Nikki sitting there, staring at the paper like he was in distress. Kol quirked an eyebrow. He was visiting London to check in with the family, when he'd gotten a craving for a 30 year bottle of scotch and he couldn't remember if Elijah or Klaus had it. He'd started with Elijah's apartment in the city and to no avail could not locate it, now he was heading to Klaus' wine cellar, but seeing Nikki's face, Kol decided he could put in some good uncle points before stealing Klaus' liquor.

"What's this mate, girl problems?" Kol said taking a seat beside Nikki. Nikki sighed, Kol's face lit up. "Oh! It is girl problems" Nikki silently handed the piece of paper to Kol. For some reason, Nikki thought that Kol would be the only person equipped to help him.

His aunt Rebekah would talk to him about favorite songs, and she would do arts and crafts with him and Mellie, and watch Disney movies with them, she was a safety net when their parents' were away, a woman they could trust if their mother wasn't there.

Uncle Elijah was more practicable. They could talk to him about more knowledge based things, and he seemed to always have an answer. Like why fish had gills, what clouds were made of, how did boats float on water, and a myriad of other subjects. He would take them to kids museums, and he arranged trips to the aquarium and the zoo with their parents, always giving them weird or interesting facts about the animals.

Uncle Kol was the fun uncle. He gave no rules, and was always the first one to start water gun fights, blasting the music too loud in the house, and helping him pull a couple of pranks on members of the family, including that one time they put all of their father's paint brushes in jello. That was the first time they'd ever heard their father use bad words.

Kol read the note and smiled. "So…do you like her?" Kol asks, so proud that his nephew was already being admired by the little girls in class.

Nikki responded by shrugging. He honestly didn't know.

"Alright mate. The for sure way to know if you like a girl is to ask yourself this; if you had only one piece of candy and she asked if she could have it, would you give it to her?" Nikki contemplated. "I think I would…wait could we maybe split it?" Kol laughed and shook his head.

"Nope…she gets the whole thing or you get the whole thing." "Alright, I think I would give her the piece of candy then. But if Mellie asked for my candy I would give it to her as well…does that mean I like my sister?" Nikki said, voice panicking.

Kol thought. He definitely had no experience giving girl advice to a first grader, he needed a better way to explain this. "No, you don't like Mellie the way you would like other girls. Mellie is your sister, so you love her. The way you love your mom and aunt Bekah, like they're girls but they're family so you just love them…not _like_ them…follow me?" Kol felt like he was doing a bad job at this.

Nikki thought for a moment. "…Mellie…mom…aunt Bekah…they _are_ all girls." Nikki said just realizing that. "But Sasha…isn't family…so I like her…but I don't love her…" Kol nodded.

"What's going on here?" Klaus said coming into the dining room. He'd just received the call from Elijah to beware of Kol's thieving fingers when he sensed him inside the house.

Kol looked up. Happy to see his brother. This conversation had gotten to complicated and he needed a life jacket. "Girl problems" Kol said simply. Klaus looked up surprised. He had anticipated this moment but didn't think it would come so soon. The kids were growing too fast.

Kol passed Klaus the note as Klaus sat on Nikki's other side. He read it, and an amused smile plastered his face. "Sooo, are you checking yes or no?" Klaus said. Nikki glanced from his father to his uncle, "I think yes…but I don't know."

"Well, do you like her?" Klaus asks simply. Nikki shrugs. "I don't know…I just realized that girls are everywhere, and some girls you can like, and some girls you love…like mom, Mellie, and aunt Bekah" Klaus raised an eyebrow to Kol, making a note to never leave him alone with his son again.

"That is right sort of. Girls are everywhere. But the girls in our family, like your mom, and sister, and aunt…the way you feel about them is different. Since you were a baby you have known them and loved them. You've never had to notice them, because they are always there, that's why you love them. For girls outside the family, you have to notice them, get to know them, find out what their favorite colors are, and what their favorite food is, you start to like them, then maybe one day you love them. But that love will always be different than the love you have for your mom, sister, and aunt." Klaus said casually.

"Why is that love different?" Nikki asked. Klaus tilted his head, trying to find the right way to explain this. "If you were in a place by yourself and you were scared and you saw Mrs. Duffy and you saw your mom, who would you run to, to make you feel better and safe?" Klaus said. Nikki didn't have to think about the question at all "mom" he said automatically. His mother always made him feel safe and protected, just like his father. "But you know Mrs. Duffy would protect you too, right?" Nikki nodded. "But you felt safer with mom, because it's different right. Your bond with mom is stronger than your bond with Mrs. Duffy. Just like when you love the women in our family, it's different than with girls _not_ in our family."

Nikki nodded, finally beginning to understand.

Kol looked at his brother, actually very impressed. He wore the role of father quite well.

The next day Mellie handed Sasha the note back, and it was checked yes.

* * *

_**The Twins First Shift**_

Since they were born Bonnie and Klaus had carefully observed the twins to see what supernatural traits they would have.

During her pregnancy Bonnie would always feel restless under the full moon, and the need to go outside and stand under the brightness would sometimes be overwhelming. One particular night Klaus remembers coming back from his shift, walking back to the house at the crack of dawn, and finding Bonnie and her 7-month pregnant belly, lying on the grass fast asleep in her black night gown. He'd woken her up, afraid that something had happened and perhaps she'd gone out to look for him. But she woke, dazed and confused, unsure of how she came to be outside, barefoot in just a spaghetti strap maternity gown.

After that incident they were convinced the twins had the werewolf gene and it wasn't Bonnie, but the twins who'd felt the call of the moon.

At the age of 2, Mellie began to show an aptitude for magic. Sometimes if she stared at an object hard enough it would appear to her. This happened once when Bonnie had placed her in her lap while she sat at her vanity table, running a small brush through Mellie's soft curls. Mellie had grabbed at the brush multiple times as she watched her mother brush her hair in the mirror, but Bonnie had expertly avoided her little chubby fingers. Then suddenly the brush disappeared from Bonnie's hand and into Mellie's, which caused her to giggle and clap.

Nikki had not shown an aptitude for magic yet, but he did seem to have certain vampiric abilities. Bonnie guessed that even though Klaus' vampire side was suppressed when he got her pregnant, vampire blood still ran in his system. He had super speed, and when he would fall and cut himself or get some type of bruise from rough housing, he would heal almost instantly.

As they got older both twins seemed to display the werewolf gene more. When Klaus would be outside speaking with members of his hybrid pack they would cram themselves at the nearest window, desperate to hear them. During full moons they found it difficult to sleep, especially on the nights Klaus choose to shift, and left the house.

A few months after the twins 5th birthday, they felt the call of the moon and they could no longer resist. Mellie was awakened when she heard a wolf howl in the distance. "Nikki, are you asleep" she said. "No" he responded fully awake. "I can't sleep. I just keep feeling like I need to go outside" Nikki said sitting up in bed and walking across the room to sit at the end of his sister's bed. Mellie sat up, "I feel the same."

Nikki realized as he looked at Mellie closer that her brow was sweaty, and her brown curls were matted to her forehead. He felt his forehead and realized he was also warm and sweating. "I don't feel good…we should tell mom" Nikki said. "Mommy is asleep…and daddy isn't here" Mellie said. Nikki looked at her weird. "We can wake mom, and how do you know dad isn't here?" Mellie shrugged. "I can just feel it….but he's close…focus Nikki…can't you feel it too."

Nikki focused. He could feel the house and the particular aura he knew to be his father wasn't present. But he could feel his mother's.

"But dad is close…" Nikki said still concentrating. Suddenly both of them felt a pain in their head. They groaned. "Let's get mom" Nikki said. Mellie nodded and they left their room. But as soon as they stepped into the hallway, the pull to leave was to strong. They both walked down the stairs and outside onto the back lawn. Then their little feet continued to move into the woods in the back, which led to a forest area.

Bonnie rolled over in her sleep, her arms automatically reaching for Klaus. Her arm hit the empty spot beside her and she was wakened with the memory that he had chosen to shift tonight. But as Bonnie began to wake, she felt an emptiness in the house. She jumped up, running to the twins' room. Both beds empty and Bonnie began to panic running down the stairs, screaming their name.

Mellie and Nikki made their way into the forest. They heard a wolf howl. Even though they had never actually witnessed their father shift or seen him in his wolf form, they instinctively knew that howl was him. "It's dad" Nikki says, his breathing becoming labored. Mellie began to cry, she didn't understand what was happening. She had never asked that many questions about shifting, neither had Nikki.

Nikki felt it first, the pain of his bones breaking and reshaping. Then Mellie, their little screams could be heard throughout the forest.

Klaus in his wolf form, felt the shift as well. He'd shifted with two members of his pack, Hudson, and Allen. He felt their bond, and he felt their presence in the forest. But now Klaus felt another presence. The bond was stronger than his hybrids, it was _familial. _Klaus started running towards the pull. Then suddenly his wolf senses felt another presence. A presence he knew very well. His mate. He heard Bonnie's voice in the clearing, she was screaming, Klaus ran towards her.

Bonnie hears the twins' scream and dread fills her. She runs barefoot in the woods and into the forest area. Sticks and sharp leaves cut her skin but she continues to run.

When she reaches a certain area she sees Mellie's torn pajama shorts and Nikki's torn shirt on the ground. Then a few feet farther away, she sees two little black puppies running around jumping and squealing. Bonnie knows what has happened. The twins have shifted.

When she gets closer, she sees a huge black werewolf now running towards them. But she feels his presence, and knows instantly that it is Klaus. She has been an eye witness to seeing him shift and she does not fear the wolf.

"It's the kids" she says still worried about them. She knows that Klaus can understand her. He howls and suddenly the twins stop running around and bow their heads to the ground, recognizing their Alpha.

Bonnie watches as Klaus shifts back, he takes one of the pups in his arms, and rubs their head. Nikki shifts back in Klaus' arms, heavy breathing and panting. He is confused, and is not entirely sure what has happened. Bonnie mimics Klaus and picks up Mellie still in her wolf form. She continues to stay in her wolf form. Bonnie looks at the pup's soft blue eyes. "Mellie, mommy is here…it's ok baby, mommy has you" Bonnie whispers to her. Mellie shifts back and she cries silently into her mother's chest. Bonnie and Klaus silently carry the twins back into the house.

After cleaning them up and re-dressing them for bed, the twins are both too tired to ask questions. They are asleep before Bonnie and Klaus leave their room.

When they get back to their bedroom, Bonnie sees the look of guilt on Klaus' face as he sits on the chaise in their bedroom. "I should've been there…I can't imagine how terrified they must've been." Bonnie sits next to him and wraps her arms around his shoulder's. "This isn't all on you. _We_ weren't prepared. But we will be next time." Klaus lets his head fall on Bonnie's chest as she cradles him. Always there to comfort him with the promise that they will do better next time.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter

Please R&R

On Saturday morning Bonnie and Rebekah go over to Bonnie's place to pack a few clothes for her, and for her to get the rest of her books for class. While they're sorting through her closet, Rebekah will make a remark every now and then on how her style hasn't evolved much since she was 16, they listen to music and discuss trivial things, overall the activity is peaceful. Who would've known that Rebekah Mikaelson would become such a good friend.

Rebekah places a pair of wedge hills into Bonnie's suit case. She was definitely going to take her shopping, the little witch needed to step her wardrobe up. "So, when are you going to tell your friends about Damon, the wolves, and his little _love _confession?" Rebekah asked curiously.

Bonnie sighed. While she'd been living off the high of Klaus' proposal and now moving in with him, the realities of everything else were starting to pour in. "I've been thinking…I don't know if I'm going to tell them." Rebekah paused in her packing and turned to look at Bonnie who was placing books into her bag.

"You're just going to let him get away with what he did?" Rebekah asked confused. Bonnie sat on her bed, rubbing her fingers on her temple. "It's so chaotic, I can't even process all of it. Damon saying that he _thinks_ he's in love with me. Then what he did with the wolves. I just want to push it to the back of my mind and focus on other things…I just want to focus on my happiness. If I tell everyone what Damon did with the wolves they'll want to know why, and then if I tell them about his _love_ confession, it will create more drama and chaos. Honestly…Damon isn't worth all the trouble…" Bonnie said.

Klaus had left everything up to her. Since she'd politely asked him not to kill Damon, he had no interest in what became of Damon after that. Bonnie just wanted to be happy, and if that meant keeping Damon's secret to her chest and not revealing his ridiculous acts from a few days ago, then so be it. Damon wasn't worth the drama, or the explanation. She had other more important things to think about.

Rebekah laughed, "that is something your correct on, Damon Salvatore isn't worth the drama." Bonnie smiled. "So…when are you going to tell your friends about your engagement?" Rebekah asked, zipping up the suitcase. Bonnie shrugged. "I've just wanted to live in my own bubble of happiness with Klaus for a while. I'll tell them soon though."

* * *

Damon sits at the kitchen table watching Elena and Caroline drink blood, while Stefan makes breakfast. Two days and no word from Bonnie. He is becoming worried and agitated.

"Have either of you talked to Bonnie?" He asks casually. Elena shrugs, "she's probably so busy with Klaus she's forgotten all about us" Elena tries to say casually and light but the slight bitterness to her tone is not overlooked by the other vampires in the room.

"Ooooor she's just getting ready for finals before winter break. I text her last night, she said she was going to be studying all weekend, besides she told me Klaus is out of town." Caroline chided.

Damon absorbs the information keeping his face neutral. "So they _are_ still together?" Damon asks. Elena once again shrugs, slightly irritated about Damon's concern for who Bonnie was sleeping with, even if it was a crazy homicidal hybrid. Caroline narrows her eyes, she's been picking up on Damon's obsession with Bonnie and Klaus' relationship. "I assume so. If they weren't together anymore, I'd like to think Bonnie would've told us" Caroline answers.

Damon nods and picks up his cup of blood. He watches the red liquid swirl around in his cup, he has no appetite.

* * *

Bonnie lies fast asleep tucked into Klaus' bed. She stirs when she feels the shift in the bed, and the strong arms that wrap around her. Bonnie smiles as Klaus' scent invades her nostrils. She feels his soft lips place a chaste kiss on her neck. "Your back" she sleepily whispers, the smile forming on her lips involuntarily. Klaus smiles, "I am love. Now go back to sleep" he says, pulling her back closer to his chest, tucking her curls under his chin.

Bonnie wants to protest, but the comfort she feels being back in his arms, lulls her back to sleep.

* * *

Damon wakes up the next morning and heads straight to Bonnie's home. He needs to know where she's been all weekend. He needs to know why she hasn't said anything about his actions with the wolves, and his confession of love.

He parks a few houses down and walks the rest of the way. He is very surprised to see her door wide open, and two men packing and moving her furniture onto a moving truck. Damon rushes to her front porch and shouts her name, not surprised that his invitation has been rescinded, considering how mad she was when they last spoke.

His presence causes the men to stop packing and move towards him. It's then that Damon realizes that these aren't ordinary movers, as they growl at Damon he realizes they are wolves, or more specifically, hybrids. "Where is Bonnie?" Damon demands. One hybrid, Rocko, a tall younger man, with a close shaved head and freckled brown skin smirks, "she is with our sire" he says simply, and continues his task of packing for his sire's queen. "Klaus has Bonnie? Where are you taking her things?" Damon asks panicked, Bonnie couldn't be moving in with Klaus, or leaving somewhere with him. This time the other hybrid answered, a shorter blond haired man, Klay, his patience wasn't like Rocko's, he would love to rip into the vampire's throat, it had been a while since he'd fought a vampire. "We're taking her things, where our sire asked us to take them. Now get out of here vampire, before the next thing that goes in this box is your head" Klay growled.

Damon sneers, he weighed his options and decided better to leave than end up brandishing a wolf bite. He considered going to the Mikaelson mansion to look for Bonnie but him against several original vampires might not weigh in his favor either.

His only option was to use Elena and Caroline as a shield in order to find out what the hell Klaus was planning with Bonnie. Did she even know her things were being moved? What was Klaus planning? He seriously doubted that Klaus was progressing his relationship with Bonnie like a normal one, and just planning to move her in like some serious girlfriend.

* * *

Bonnie popped another grape in her mouth as she sat cross legged on the leather couch in Klaus' studio, and listened intently as he regaled another story from his past, swirling the blood in his cup, and reminiscing. "…then of course that was around the time I met Al Capone, he was a young ambitious man. _I'm_ the one who gave him the idea of the Chicago Outfit, I told him he should be his own boss and that boot legging wasn't the only way to make big money in the states. I introduced him to a few friends of mine who were setting up casinos in Atlantic City and Vegas, of course for a small share of the profits. I'm responsible for a lot of the financing around early Las Vegas casinos."

Bonnie sat wide eyed and fascinated, "so you're taking credit for the creation of the gangster Al Capone?" Klaus shrugged giving her his signature smirk.

"I have something for you" Klaus said, dragging himself out of his memories. He placed his cup on the table and went over to his coat pocket and retrieved the shiny little black box. He walked over to Bonnie who was still sitting on the couch. "I know we will never be traditional, and honestly we wouldn't be _us_ if we were, but allow me to do somethings properly." He kneeled in front of her opening the box. Presenting the perfectly sculpted diamond that had been set with a sterling silver band, Sabrina always did excellent work.

Bonnie gasped. The ring was gorgeous. "Bonnie Bennett, will you do me the honor of becoming my queen?" Tears brimmed her eyes. It was like he was asking for the first time all over again. "Yes, you already know the answer is yes, it will always be yes" Bonnie said smiling with fresh tears as he placed the ring on her finger. He kissed the ring on her hand and pulled Bonnie up with him. Running his hands through her curls as he kissed her lips.

Klaus wiped her tears with his thumb and Bonnie laughed happily. She'd been doing that so much lately since her and Klaus started this relationship.

"I have something else for you" he said simply. Bonnie raised her eyebrow. Klaus didn't give her anymore details he just took her hand and led her out of his study and past the foyer and out into the driveway. Bonnie gasped, "no Klaus, I told you I wasn't going to get the ca-" But Klaus holds a finger to her lips, silencing her protests. "Bonnie, you needed a new car. You are going to be my wife and you should get used to having the best."

He was ready to hear more protests from her, but he could also see the glint in her eyes as she stared at the brand new black _Lexus IS_ in the driveway. He'd started the process of buying her a car the moment she informed him of her car being in the shop.

He reached into his pocket and handed Bonnie the keys. She looked at the key chain and noticed several other silver keys on the ring. "What are the other keys?" Bonnie says holding them in her hand. "The doors on the house of course, and then the smaller one is the storage unit your furniture has been placed in."

Bonnie nodded, Klaus had told her that morning over breakfast that he had sent his hybrids to pack her things. At first she thought it was too much, feeling bad that someone else was packing her things, but it did make her life a lot easier. Between getting ready for finals and Klaus, her plate was pretty full.

"Enough talking, let's take your new ride for a drive" Klaus said getting in the passenger seat. Bonnie nodded, and got in the driver's seat. All previous protests about not wanting a new car were forgotten when she slid on the smooth leather seat, and felt the leather of the steering wheel. She pressed the start engine button and heard the car come to life. Bonnie pulled out of the drive way and she and Klaus headed down the road care free.

* * *

Damon walks into his bedroom and finds Elena lying on the bed scrolling through Instagram. "Babe you should get an Instagram page, I bet you'd get sooo many followers" Elena said teasingly. Damon ignores her statement and jumps straight into action. "Elena, aren't you worried about Bonnie? It's been a while since you talked to her, hasn't it?" Damon said walking over to his closet and pulling a white tee shirt out. Elena sat up. "Damon, Bonnie is an adult, we don't have to talk every day. Besides it's only been like 3 days." Elena continues to scroll on her phone. Damon huffs, "yea but it isn't like Bonnie to not be in touch or drop by, plus she's _seeing _Klaus, he could've did something to her! Why don't you care about your friend Elena?" Damon says as he quickly changes his shirt.

Elena jumps up annoyed. "Ok Damon what the hell is going on? I know you and Bonnie have become friends, trust me I'm happy about it since it stopped you two from constantly bickering, but now your acting like an over protective father or something. If Bonnie wants to bang Klaus then let her! Why are you so concerned? What. Is. Going. On. Damon.?" Elena shouts at him.

Damon lets out a frustrated growl. He'd over played himself. He'd now have to rebuild his façade. "I'm just worried about her Elena. I mean its Klaus. Aren't you worried he's using her or something? I'm just trying to be her friend, maybe to make up for the times in the past when I wasn't such a good friend to her" Damon says, he gives Elena those emotional blue eyes and she melts at his seemingly sincere heart. Elena wraps her arms around Damon's neck, and he has to remember to reciprocate and place his arms around her waist.

"Oh Damon I understand. I'm worried about her too. But I know Bonnie. Bonnie can handle herself. Besides this thing with Klaus is a phase, we all have to go through our _bad boy_ phase, even good witches like Bonnie."

* * *

Bonnie expertly maneuvers through the curvy roads of Mystic Falls. She hadn't had a destination in mind, but soon she is pulling into the abandoned theatre lot where she Elena and Caroline have frequented so many times. When she puts the car in park and cuts the engine off, Klaus tilts his head wearing a smug smile on his face. "So love, should we have the mechanic fix your little Prius, pick it up later….hmmm?" Klaus says slyly. Bonnie rolls her eyes. Her hands softly run over the ridges of the steering wheel. "No…" Bonnie whispers, she's still wearing that smile, and Klaus laughs.

Bonnie turns to him and before she can even say anything Klaus places a quick peck on her lips, silencing her. "Don't say it Bonnie. Don't tell me how this is so much and you're so grateful…blah blah blah. You're going to be my wife Bonnie, what's mine is yours. That includes a lot of estates, personal property, and assets. You have to get used to me buying you things."

Bonnie nods. " I was just going to say, thank you for the car… and I have never felt this type of happiness before, and the feeling makes me nervous… I'm so used to losing things I hold dear…" Bonnie takes a deep breath, not wanting to walk down that dark memory lane.

Klaus reaches over and brushes her cheek with his thumb, "I have also never been this happy…I am also used to losing things I hold dear, which is why for hundreds of years I forced myself not to care to deeply for anyone but my family… I think we should just hold onto this moment and take this leap of faith together, not caring of the past or thinking of what could possibly go wrong."

Bonnie leans into Klaus' touch and he pulls her face closer and kisses her lips. The kiss deepens and before Bonnie can take her next breath she's being pulled into Klaus' lap. Bonnie inhales Klaus' tongue as it slips in her mouth dominating the kiss.

No other words are spoken as the two claw at each other's clothes. Bonnie pulls Klaus' shirt over his head and she takes the opportunity to free her mouth from his and place kisses down his jaw line to his earlobe. Klaus moans as Bonnie's little mouth ignites warmth on his skin. He slides his hand under her shirt and inside her bra, his fingers softly pulling and twisting her nipple, then his open palm massages her right breast. "…Nik" the change in name slid from Bonnie's mouth involuntarily. She's unsure of where it came from, perhaps she'd just absorbed it from spending a weekend with Kol and Rebekah.

The name change doesn't seem to faze Klaus as his hands move from her bra and down to her leggings. Pulling on her waist band until he successfully maneuvers them down to her ankles, her flip flops dropping to the car floor as her leggings follow. Klaus' fingers rub the crotch of her cotton panties that are already soaked from his early ministrations with her breasts.

Bonnie moans grinding herself on his fingers, needing more from him. Finally, Klaus pulls the fabric aside and slides a finger over her wet folds. Bonnie continues her assault of kisses on his neck, red bruises appearing and healing from her work on his neck. Her hands reach down and she unfastens his jeans and his hard member springs from its confines. As Klaus works two fingers inside Bonnie she slides her hand up and down his hard shaft. Klaus curses, and he can take no more. He widens Bonnie's legs to where her right knee is pressing painfully hard against the gear shift. Pulling the fabric of her panties to the side more he lowers her onto him until he is fully sheathed inside of her silky warm core.

Bonnie places her hands around Klaus' neck as he leads her hips up and down. "Nik" she pants again, so caught up in the pleasure of it all. "Say it Bonnie…say my name" Klaus grunts his grip tightens on Bonnie's hips. "Nik" Bonnie screams in pleasure again. She's so close, Klaus is right there, sliding against the perfect spot. "Come on baby…say my name" Bonnie has reached the point in her passion where coherent thoughts cease. All she knows is his name, she must say his name over and over again until it reaches the heavens. "Nik…oh god Nik…I'm…" Klaus increases his pace, reaching one hand between them to rub her clit. "You're coming for me baby, I feel you, your coming for me…just for me" Bonnie reaches her climax and Klaus follows, coming together. She rests her head on his chest, and the car is silent except for both of their heavy breathing.

* * *

Later that afternoon Bonnie and Klaus return to the house where Elijah and Rebekah are in the kitchen cooking, and Kol is setting the dining room table. Klaus looks at all the domesticity happening with a puzzled look. "The hell is going on here?" Klaus said. He'd never once seen Kol set a table, and Elijah and Rebekah cooking a meal together was quiet odd for him.

Kol rolls his eyes. "Elijah insisted we have a formal dinner to welcome Bonnie into the family. I think it's ridiculous, Bonnie doesn't need a dinner to be welcomed into the family, she just needs a white oak dagger to be able to desiccate you for a few days or months when she needs to be rid of your ridiculous mood swings." Bonnie giggles, and Klaus huffs at Kol.

"Oh good you two are back. Bonnie did you like the car?" Rebekah said excitingly.

"Yes…it's awesome" Bonnie says happily, still on the high from their earlier events in the car.

"See…you got a new car and the world didn't end" Rebekah said.

"Now come upstairs before dinner, I have something to show you" Rebekah grabs Bonnie's arm and leads her upstairs. Klaus stays downstairs and goes into the kitchen. He leans against the counter, humor in his eyes as he watches Elijah in his blue button down and slacks, pull chicken breasts out the oven. "How about you make yourself useful and cut the vegetables for the salad" Elijah says not even turning to look at his brother.

He wanted this meal to be nice, to not only welcome Bonnie into the family, but also give his family a night of an age old tradition that had been long forgotten by them. Elijah realized that Klaus getting married could be a new start for the whole family. Klaus shrugs and rinses his hands and begins chopping tomatoes still wearing that smirk on his face.

Rebekah leads Bonnie to Klaus' room, well now actually her and Klaus' room. Bonnie follows her into Klaus' closet. She realizes that Rebekah has hung up and folded her clothes, and placed her shoes on the shelves besides Klaus' boots. "Rebekah…wow…thank you" Bonnie says as she runs her hands through the clothes. "Oh it's nothing. I think you'll find that I am in constant need of entertainment. Todd and Matt can only be so stimulating for so long…" she says simply.

Bonnie notices that some of the clothes have tags on them and are new, she then looks over at the shoes and realizes that some of those shoes are also new. She turns to Rebekah, who wears an innocent smile. "You went shopping?" Bonnie says. "Listen Bonnie, before you get all upset. It's just a few pieces, I just thought you'd like. Besides, you're going to be my sister, and sisters do things like go shopping for each other. Besides you need some new clothes to go with your new car."

Bonnie looked at some of the new clothes Rebekah had gotten. To be honest she did like the pieces, including one blue and black peplum blouse, she was currently examining. She knew Rebekah meant no harm, but all of this was starting to overwhelm her. The impressive diamond ring, the new car, and now new clothes, she felt like she was in the first part of some Disney princess movie where everything starts off so lovely and beautiful then disaster strikes. Bonnie knew it was the trauma from the past causing this, but still, she worried.

Rebekah looked at her expectantly, hoping she hadn't over stepped. She just wanted to do something nice. She wanted Bonnie to feel at home, and comfortable. Rebekah didn't want to admit this, but she had started to care about Bonnie, for the first time she had a friend she could trust, she didn't want to lose Bonnie as much as Klaus didn't want too either.

Bonnie smiled. "I guess I should try somethings on then" Rebekah smiled and clapped.

When Bonnie and Rebekah come down for dinner, Bonnie is dressed in one of the new outfits Rebekah had bought. The blue and black peplum blouse, with tight dark skinny jeans that hug all her curves to perfection, and a pair or black closed toe leather heels. Her curls fall in waves on her shoulders as she bounces down the steps with Rebekah in tow.

Klaus' eyes go wider as Bonnie comes into the dining room. "Damn" Kol says putting the bread on the table as Bonnie comes in. He is about to say something inappropriate and suggestive when he catches Klaus' eyes narrowing at him, warning Kol if he enjoys having a tongue he'll keep it still. Kol sits, his eyes suddenly very focused on the food Elijah brings to the table.

* * *

Damon finds Caroline in the boarding house library, sitting on her laptop sprawled on the couch. She is alone and it is his last attempt to get Bonnie's whereabouts. "Caroline, have you heard from Bonnie anymore this weekend? Aren't you worried, it's not like her to just go dark for a whole weekend?"

Caroline puts her phone down and looks up at Damon. "You know Damon, you certainly have been concerned about Bonnie and her relationship with Klaus. It's funny, I've never seen you that concerned about Bonnie before she started dating Klaus." Caroline said casually.

Damon huffed. "Well Bonnie wasn't dating a dangerous hybrid before that was she? Seriously what the hell is wrong with you and Elena. It's Klaus for goodness sake, Klaus! I went over to her house and his hybrids were moving her stuff out" Damon cursed under his breath, he didn't mean to let the last part slip.

But the last part got Caroline's attention. Moving her stuff? Was Bonnie moving in with Klaus? Wow that was sudden. Caroline jumped up, her attention going back to Damon. "Ok Damon, what's going on with you? Are you jealous? It seems like your jealous! You went to her house? That's basic jealous guy behavior" Caroline says accusingly.

Damon fixes his face to be neutral. "I'm not jealous Caroline. I'm just a concerned friend. Remember when you and Elena used to be those. Klaus all of a sudden being Bonnie's prince charming, something doesn't feel right about it Caroline. If Klaus is planning something I don't want him to use Bonnie to do it" Damon said, hiding back behind his façade.

Caroline took Damon's words. A part of what he was saying made sense, regardless of Bonnie's infatuation and feelings for Klaus, he was still Klaus so they could never be too careful. Also she hadn't actually spoken to Bonnie in a few days, just her quick text. Maybe Caroline and Elena should invite Bonnie out, just to check on her, Caroline thinks.

* * *

After dinner the Mikaelson's plus Bonnie are sitting in the living room playing what was supposed to be a friendly game of Heads Up. Rebekah, and Bonnie were a team, while Kol, Elijah, and Klaus were a team. But soon Kol got frustrated when it became clear that Elijah and Klaus did not keep up with much, if any, pop culture. Giving Bonnie and Rebekah a huge advantage. Elijah held the phone to his forehead. "He's been in like every sappy English romance movie." Kol said. "I believe he played the role of the man who slept with that sad girl in the movie…about her journals…she smoked cigarettes" Klaus attempts to add. Bonnie and Rebekah laugh uncontrollably at Elijah's puzzled face.

"For goodness sake Nik! Bridgette Jones' Diary! He was in Bridgette Jones' Diary, Love Actually!?" Kol says frustrated. "Time!" Bonnie yells. Elijah looks at the phone, "ah Hugh Grant. You should've just said he shares the name of the famous member of the 1975 British Parliament who declared himself to be Prince Charles' biological father" Klaus snapped his fingers in agreement with Elijah, and Kol placed his palms against his face and groaned.

Later after the game and everyone in the house is left to their own devices, Bonnie gets a text from Caroline, saying that she misses her and wants to know if she wants to meet her and Elena tonight at the bakery to grab something sweet.

Bonnie takes a deep breath and agrees to meet them. She knew eventually she would have to update them on her life, especially now with all the changes. Bonnie jumps into her new Lexus and drives to the bakery.

* * *

Elena and Caroline casually wait for Bonnie while they sip on their milkshakes. The two girls don't see that Damon sits in the restaurant parking lot next door. He wants to see Bonnie, but he also is curious to know if Bonnie will choose tonight to reveal his actions.

Damon, Elena, and Caroline are all shocked and surprised when a brand new Lexus pulls into the bakery parking lot and out steps Bonnie Bennett in designer black heels, tight skinny jeans, and a gorgeous blouse. Her hair flowing gracefully in the cool breeze.

When Bonnie enters the bakery and takes a seat across from Caroline and Elena, before they can say 'hello' or ask any questions about her new ride, both sets of eyes fall on the gorgeous diamond sitting on her finger. Caroline gasps "Bonnie Bennett! You got some xplaining to do!"

**A/N: Don't worry Damon's act with the wolves and his love confession will be revealed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys, hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Please R&R**

_Damon sits quietly during the memorial service. For the first time some emotions of regret began to fill him as he stares at the urn of Tyler's remains on the mantel. _

_He feels Elena hold his hand, dabbing tears from her eyes as they listen to the string quartet play its somber music. He shifts uncomfortably and his eyes float to Bonnie, sitting at the end of the row beside Caroline. She looks so beautiful, and she hadn't aged at all. Questions swirl around Damon's head as he notices that Klaus is nowhere to be found. He wonders why he would leave before the service even began. But then again it's not as if Klaus actually cared about their friend group, even if Tyler was one of his hybrids. _

_Klaus pulls papers out of Tyler's office at the city council. Everyone was attending Tyler's funeral so the whole building was empty, giving Klaus the opportunity to look around. He glanced at papers and opened drawers, trying to find any clue as to what Tyler had that was so valuable it cost him his life. No defensive wounds made Klaus believe Tyler had known his attacker and wasn't expecting to lose his life. After pulling the last drawer open he found nothing of importance or out of the ordinary. _

_Klaus exits Tyler's office, on his way out the door of the building, when a familiar name on one of the office doors catches his attention. Curiosity gets the better of him and he finds himself turning the knob of Damon's office, easily breaking the lock and opening the door. _

_When Klaus enters Damon's office his eyes widen at the faint smell of blood…Tyler's blood. He knows the scent of one of his hybrids. Klaus is an ancient vampire and his senses are better than the younger naïve vampire who probably believes his cleaning job was sufficient to cover the tracks from other vampires and supernaturals. But not someone as old as Klaus. "What have you done Damon Salvatore" Klaus muses to himself out loud as he begins to open drawers in Damon's office. _

* * *

Bonnie sighs and sits across from Elena and Caroline at the bakery. The waiter takes her order for her usual cookie milkshake. As soon as the waiter leaves Caroline points at Bonnie's ring on her finger, "explain!?" she yells.

Bonnie can't hide the happiness in her eyes. "Klaus proposed" she says simply. Caroline and Elena gasp. "More details" Caroline presses. This proposal is very surprising to Caroline and Elena. Caroline suspected that Bonnie and Klaus were moving fast, but Klaus actually proposing to Bonnie was unexpected. Elena was also surprised. She always assumed this thing with Klaus was a phase and eventually Bonnie or Klaus would get bored or tired of each other and the relationship would fizzle out.

Elena glanced enviously at the ring, her and Damon had been dating longer than anyone and they hadn't even brought up the prospect of marriage.

When Caroline pushes for more details of the proposal, Bonnie doesn't tell them about his impromptu proposal after her confession of love. It would cause her to bring up the drama with Damon, which she didn't want to get into, and also her telling Klaus she loved him was a private moment she wanted to keep to herself. She opts to tell them Klaus' _second_ proposal.

"We were sitting in his study and talking, when suddenly he pulled a ring out, got on one knee and proposed." Bonnie said glancing from Caroline to Elena.

"Wow Bonnie, congratulations I can't believe you're getting married…to Klaus!" Caroline says, her voice surprised, but still happy. If Bonnie was happy, Caroline would be happy for her then.

"Yea Bon congrats" Elena said softly, placing her hand on Bonnie's ring. It was a gorgeous diamond. Elena felt envious of the progress Bonnie and Klaus had seemed to make overnight.

"Thanks guys" Bonnie says.

The waiter arrives with her milkshake and she sips, letting her news settle between Caroline and Elena.

* * *

Damon sits in his car. Eyes narrowing at the new sporty car Bonnie had drove to the bakery. Perhaps Klaus felt her slipping from him and bought her a new car to keep her by his side. But Damon doubted even his own thoughts, he knew Bonnie wasn't the type of woman that could be bought with expensive gifts. But then again, lately he'd become unsure of who this new Bonnie was that dated Klaus Mikaelson, wore tight dresses to night clubs, made out on private planes, and drove a new expensive car.

He drives off, afraid to go into the bakery and interrupt the conversation. He knew that whatever information Caroline and Elena got from Bonnie would be revealed to him later.

* * *

"Oh and the car…was that an engagement present? Also you look totally gorgeous by the way. I love that blouse, and those shoes! Ugh why do you have such little feet; I'd love to borrow those!" Caroline said excitedly.

Bonnie swallowed some of her shake. "My car was on its last leg, and Klaus bought me a new one…I guess it could be considered an engagement gift. Rebekah decided I needed a few new outfits to go with the new car."

Bonnie took another sip of her drink, readying for the next part. "Also…I kind of moved in with Klaus. But I'm not selling Grams' house. Just moving in…" Bonnie trailed off drinking more of her shake, trying to avoid their eyes.

"Wow Bonnie, looks like you had one hell of a weekend. I guess the next time you go ghost you'll be married living in Newport Connecticut with Klaus and your two kids and a small dog" Caroline said teasingly. But part of her was serious, she felt Bonnie slipping away into her new life with Klaus.

Elena finished her shake, all of this information was a lot too process. "Jeez, new car, new clothes, and now your moving in with them. They're turning you into one of them, they're changing you Bonnie." Elena said, worried for her friend, but also a little jealous of Bonnie's new shiny life right now.

Bonnie scoffs. "They're not changing me. Klaus proposed yes, but we love each other so it feels right. I needed a new car, even if I'd paid the thousands of dollars to repair my old car, it would've been back in the shop in the next few months, who cares about new clothes." Bonnie tries to argue. She doesn't like Elena's implication that she is losing herself in this relationship. To be honest she's never felt _more _like herself.

Elena throws her hands up in defense, sensing Bonnie's frustration at her comment. "I'm just saying Bon, I hope Klaus or his siblings don't hurt or use you."

"I trust Klaus, and Elijah's only focus is his family's happiness and security, and Rebekah isn't as bad as she seems, we're actually getting along, and Kol is actually-" Bonnie stops herself, realizing that they didn't know Kol was back from the dead.

Elena gives a surprised gasp. "Kol?!" she yells questioningly. Caroline's eyes widen, questioning Bonnie. "Oh…right…well apparently a witch in New Orleans brought Kol back to life as a favor to Elijah" Bonnie says quietly. After everything with Damon and Klaus' proposal she hadn't even thought about telling the group Kol was back.

"How long have you known this Bonnie?" Elena questions. She is afraid. With Kol back he could be on the hunt for blood and of course Elena who'd actually killed him would be his first victim.

"He's only been in town less than a week, like 5 days, I'm sorry I was going to tell you" Bonnie says apologetically.

"Are you forgetting Bonnie that _I_ killed Kol. He could be on his way to kill me, and the rest of us" Elena said worriedly and glanced at Caroline.

Bonnie shook her head. "He's not. To maintain the peace in Mystic Falls, Kol isn't going to kill you or anyone else. Klaus and Elijah told him not to. Besides if he wanted to kill you he would've already done so, it's not like he doesn't know where to find you" Bonnie argued.

"So you're defending him? We're supposed to just trust Kol isn't going to try and get revenge because your _fiancé _told him not to" Elena asks heatedly.

Bonnie narrows her eyes "Kol doesn't care about killing any of you. If he did, I'm sure he would've just walked into the boarding house and killed you. You just have to trust me when I say Kol isn't a threat."

Caroline places a hand on Elena's shoulder to calm her down. "Bonnie, do you really think Kol isn't going to come after Elena or any of us?" Caroline asks softly, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Yes, he told me himself. He has a second chance at life and he's using it, leaving the past in the past. Kol Mikaelson isn't a threat, just like the rest of them aren't." Bonnie says sternly, upset that she is now in a position to where she has to defend Kol and the rest of his family.

Elena laughs bitterly. "Bonnie do you hear yourself? Your saying Kol Mikaelson isn't a threat! Your defending him. You are becoming one of them!"

"Well I'm marrying one of them! What did you expect?" Bonnie jumps from the table, and reaches into her purse, throwing a $20-dollar bill on the table and leaving. Bonnie stomps to her car and drives off, not looking back to the stunned vampires she left at the table.

* * *

Caroline watches Bonnie peel off in her car and down the road. She turns to Elena who had been doing the same. "Elena what the hell?" Caroline says frustrated.

"Oh come on Caroline, don't act like this isn't ridiculous. Bonnie _marrying_ Klaus. Now we find out Kol is back from the dead and she didn't even tell us. Instead she's defending him!" Elena tries to argue her point.

Caroline sighs. Yes Bonnie's engagement had been very surprising, and her now her moving in with him, things were moving fast, but Bonnie looked so happy, Caroline wanted to trust Bonnie's happiness. She _really _wanted to trust that Klaus wouldn't break her best friend's heart.

"You know Elena I remember you defending Damon after he attacked Bonnie. I remember you still being friends with Damon after Bonnie lost her grams trying to help him. I remember you still loving Damon even after he threw insults and jabs at Bonnie. Because you loved Damon and with that love came trust. Bonnie loves Klaus, so she trusts Klaus, and if Klaus has promised peace, then we have to believe Bonnie knows what she is doing."

Elena gives Caroline a guilty look. Before they finally became friends and could tolerate each other, Damon was rude and sometimes downright mean to Bonnie, even when she was helping them, and Elena hadn't let his treatment towards her best friend faze her, she'd still loved Damon through all of that.

"If you don't start inwardly reflecting on your own actions, and start cutting Bonnie some slack, you're going to lose her" Caroline said in a serious tone.

* * *

Bonnie briskly walks into the Mikaelson mansion, her heels tapping the shiny hardwood floors. She rushes up to her and Klaus' room, removing her shoes and pulling her curls back into a messy bun. She falls onto the king size bed, allowing the tension of her argument with Elena to float away.

"I assume your little group didn't take the news of our impending nuptials well" Klaus muses as he leans against his door frame. He'd been in his study when he heard his little witch stomp up the stairs, already knowing that her damn friends had ruined the serene and happy mood she'd been in all weekend.

Bonnie pulls herself up on her elbows, looking over at Klaus. "Caroline was fine. Elena freaked about it, and she got mad that I didn't tell her about Kol being back. I tried to tell her that Kol wasn't going to go after them, but she got mad and said I was defending him. She thinks I'm choosing you all over them." Bonnie sighs and lets her head fall back on the bed.

Klaus shrugs. "To hell with them" he says nonchalantly.

Bonnie groans. Klaus walks toward the bed and crawls up her body, he places a kiss on her forehead and lays on his side, letting his legs tangle with hers. They lie facing each other, Bonnie pulls herself closer to Klaus' chest, already feeling the tension leave her body.

Klaus rubs circles on Bonnie's back. Inhaling the scent of peach in her curls. "I'm serious Bonnie…to hell with them…you deserve better than Elena Gilbert"

"Klaus…" Bonnie starts to defend Elena, but she doesn't have the energy. Not just tonight, but not at all. Bonnie no longer has the energy to defend or deal with a spoiled, entitled Elena Gilbert.

"Hmm….so I suppose I will be Klaus in the streets, but _Nik_ in the bed" he chuckles, changing the subject. Bonnie laughs into his chest, a little embarrassed as he attempts to imitate the passionate manner in which she said his name in her car earlier that afternoon.

She kisses him happily, and problems like Elena Gilbert are quickly forgotten.

* * *

Elena and Caroline walk quietly into the boarding house. Caroline goes into Stefan's room, while Elena joins Damon on the couch.

When Caroline enters Stefan's room he is coming out of the shower in only a towel. "What a nice greeting…" she purrs, running to his arms kissing him, not caring about her dress getting wet from being pressed against his freshly showered skin. Stefan laughs and returns the kiss.

Caroline sits back on the bed as Stefan dries himself and changes into pajama pants.

"You're not going to believe this, but Klaus proposed to Bonnie, they're getting married! He bought her a new car, she's moving in with him, oh and a delightful cherry on top is that Kol Mikaelson is back from the dead, courtesy of some witch" Caroline falls back onto the bed, her feet still firmly planted on the floor.

Stefan's eyes widen a little at the news of Bonnie and Klaus getting married. Kol Mikaelson back isn't as surprising. The originals are strong and powerful and he isn't surprised that even death could hold Kol Mikaelson.

"Sooo…are we invited to this wedding? I'm assuming Klaus is handling all the details meticulously" Stefan says causing Caroline to laugh at the thought of Klaus Mikaelson planning a wedding.

* * *

Damon sips his drink slowly as he leans back on the couch trying to be as casual as possible, waiting for Elena to volunteer information about their get together with Bonnie. From the looks of it, things didn't go well.

"Are you alright?" He says softly, letting the ice in his drink clink against the glass of his tumbler. Elena huffs. "Bonnie dropped like a thousand bombs on us, and it was a lot to handle." She leaned on Damon's shoulder, playing with his free hand, twirling his daylight ring around on his finger. From Elena's behavior, obviously Bonnie hadn't told them about the wolves and his declaration of love to her.

Elena sighed. "Klaus proposed to Bonnie and now they're getting married" before Elena can finish telling Damon all the details, she hears the glass shatter, coating his hand and pants with blood and bourbon. Elena jumped up, "Damon?!" she questioned worriedly. His face was blank, but his eyes were livid with rejection and pain. Bonnie had clearly made her choice. '_No Damon…I love Klaus'_ Bonnie's earlier confession echoes in his mind.

He spares a glance at Elena, who looks at him worried and confused, he begins to walk up the stairs to his bedroom. The cuts on his hands already healed and the blood and liquor beginning to cake his hand.

Elena follows him. "Damon, what is going on? I know your worried about Bonnie, but clearly she's chosen Klaus" Damon stops before entering his room, and looks back at Elena. "I know…and now I…_we've_ lost her" the words start to choke and Damon rushes to his bathroom and locking the door behind him, turning the shower so Elena can't hear his quiet sobs as he sinks his head against the tiles.

Elena is puzzled by Damon's words and actions. She yells to the bathroom door, "it's ok Damon, we still have Bonnie…we haven't lost her…I don't think we have…" but Elena was unsure. Perhaps her earlier words had pushed her closer to Klaus and his family.

* * *

Klaus sits nervously behind his desk as he quietly watches Bonnie sit on the couch and read the selected pages from the grimoire he'd shown her. He was nervous when he expressed to her that he wished to have a private magical wedding ceremony, before the official one Rebekah has been so focused on planning. "So it's a bonding ceremony" Bonnie said flipping through the pages.

"Something like that, but much more" he says joining her on the couch. "Basically love, we already have a strong bond. But this ceremony would connect our souls and intertwine our life forces. One partner is the anchor who shares their life force with the other partner, connecting us for as long as the anchor lives…" Klaus paused in his explanation watching Bonnie's reaction intently. Bonnie's face was neutral as she listened, digesting and understanding the ritual.

"So I'm assuming you would be the anchor?" Bonnie asks curiously. Klaus nods.

"So if you share your life force with me…which is immortality…then I would be immortal, like you?" Klaus nods. "Yes love, but you wouldn't be anything like a vampire, no need for blood, you would just be an immortal witch."

Bonnie nods. She'd heard of different types of magical wedding ceremonies, that connected partners' souls and emotions, but one that connected life forces was new to her. She didn't realize that immortality was an option without becoming a vampire.

"If our life forces are connected, then if something ever happens to you…then I die?" Bonnie questions. Klaus nods, this would be the hardest part for her to agree to. "The good thing is I'm indestructible which would make you the same. You would also share my ability to heal" Klaus said as he waited on Bonnie's decision.

"What if something happened to me? Like if I now have your strength, then I have your weaknesses. What if someone somehow got a white oak dagger and stabbed me?" Bonnie asked.

The thought caused Klaus anxiety. Someone using Bonnie to get to him. "I'm the anchor, so the bond would be broken, I would survive for a time being, but at what costs I am not sure. I would be half a soul, half a being, I believe the anchor eventually dies from the weakness of losing their partner." Klaus explains.

Bonnie contemplates, the thought of becoming an immortal witch. She was astounded to hear of such a spell. She knew eventually she would have to have the conversation of immortality with Klaus, she dreaded the thought of having to tell him she didn't want to become a vampire, but now of course Klaus had brought to her a solution that was a win for both of them.

"You want to spend forever with me?" She asks sweetly. "Forever and always my love" Klaus responds kissing the top of her left hand.

Bonnie nodded "yes, let's do it then." Bonnie was more than willing to take immortality if it meant forever with Klaus.

* * *

Later on that day, Bonnie is having dinner with the rest of the Mikaelson's, when the doorbell rings. Rebekah goes to answer and returns to the dinner table a frown on her face. "Bonnie you have visitors. Elena and Caroline." Kol makes a face at the mention of Elena's name. Bonnie is surprised, she can't remember if Elena or Caroline had ever actually stepped foot inside the Mikaelson mansion. Bonnie stood to walk to the foyer, she could hear Klaus telling Kol to behave.

Bonnie walks to the foyer and sees Caroline and Elena standing in the center of the room, shifting nervously. "Hi guys" Bonnie says surprised.

"Hi Bonnie…we wanted to come see you, and I wanted to apologize about last night" Elena said. Bonnie nodded. "Umm…we can talk upstairs" Elena and Caroline nod and follow Bonnie into Klaus' study. Bonnie had started to use Klaus' study as her own as well.

Elena and Caroline sat down on the leather couch, their eyes glancing around the room. This was the first time they'd ever been in the Mikaelson's home, let alone Klaus' private study. They saw easels laid against a far wall, and several blank canvases and one canvas that was covered with a tarp. Caroline then remembers that Klaus is an artist. Sitting on the well-polished wooden desk, they see multiple grimoires stacked on one corner of the desk, and in the center of the desk they recognize Bonnie's laptop. It was strange to see how quickly Bonnie and Klaus had settled into a domestic life.

Bonnie sits in the chair closer to the fire place, turning the chair to face the couch. Bonnie is unsure of how to react to this impromptu visit, she also realizes she is quite lost on how to host her friends in this new place. "You guys want anything? Tea? Blood?" They decline shaking their heads.

All three girls sat nervously, doing unnecessary stretches and thumb twiddling. Finally, after a moment of uncomfortable silence, Elena was the first to say something. "Bonnie, I wanted to apologize for the things I said the other day. Please just understand that…_I _don't know the Klaus that _you_ know. While he's become the man you love, he's still Klaus the man who terrorized us. So sometimes it's difficult when you defend him and his family. But I will try to be better Bonnie, I promise." Elena meant the words she said, because she did not want to lose Bonnie. Bonnie was a constant in her life, a safety net that she needed to keep her grounded. Elena wasn't fond of change and she didn't like the thought of losing Bonnie, especially to Klaus. So if keeping Bonnie, meant playing nice with Klaus and his family, then she would try.

Bonnie nodded at Elena's words. That's all they were to her, just words. Bonnie knew Elena better than Caroline, Stefan, and Damon. Elena wanted things to go back to normal, she wanted Bonnie to be her constant shoulder to lean on again, so now she was here, bending the knee to try and appease her. Bonnie was not moved by Elena's words, and she realizes suddenly that it's because she doesn't care. The same discontentment she has for Damon and his actions, she has for Elena and her words. Bonnie finds it easier to pretend to accept Elena's words, it makes this whole song and dance a whole lot easier.

"Thank you Elena." Bonnie adds, and Elena smiles, reaching for Bonnie's hand, and Bonnie extends it, throwing her a plastered on smile.

Perhaps Elena is right, Bonnie is changing, but not for Klaus' benefit, but for her own. For the first time in a very long time, Bonnie is her own person, and she realizes that this whole time it wasn't her who needed that little group, but that little group that needed her. So she doesn't really need Elena's apology, because Bonnie will be just perfect, with or without it.

Suddenly the door to Klaus' study opens and Rebekah is carrying wine. She places it on the table in front of them, "tensions seemed a bit high, thought this could be of use" Bonnie's face shifts to a genuine smile and she nods walking over to Klaus' bar and pulling glasses from the cupboards. Rebekah takes a seat on top of Klaus' desk while Bonnie pours everyone a glass.

Elena and Caroline wordlessly accept the glasses. Rebekah holds her glass up in a silent toast and all the girls drink. "Thanks, definitely needed that" Caroline says.

Rebekah looks around and suddenly gasps, causing all three girls to look at her. "I just realized something…with the exception of Bonnie, we've all fucked the Salvatore brothers" Rebekah said teasingly.

Caroline burst into laughter and Elena blushed. All the girls drank more of the wine, and soon Caroline was pouring everyone a refill. The alcohol loosened their tension and their mouths, as Caroline and Rebekah both agreed that Stefan was sort of into feet.

"Seriously Elena, he never asked you to send him pictures of just your toes in the middle of the day? Or did he ever caress your feet a little too long?" Caroline asks as she drinks more of her wine. Elena laughs and shakes her head no, pouring herself another glass. "Or volunteer to paint your toe nails?" Rebekah adds, and Caroline nods in agreement.

Bonnie sits back and just laughs listening to now way too much information about Stefan Salvatore. "Glad I missed the boat on that one" Bonnie says quietly.

Caroline teasingly rolls her eyes, "well Bonnie there's only _one_ boat, you've ever been on…" Bonnie gasps trying to sound serious, but her lips betray the ghost of a smile. "Caroline!" she says. "Wait! Oh my…Bonnie…was Nik your first? Goodness, I'm sure he ate that up…literally" Rebekah says with a glint in her eye.

Bonnie groans, she did not want to discuss the vivid details of losing her virginity to Klaus, especially with his sister in the room. All the girls laugh and make 'aww so sweet' sounds at Bonnie.

"Wait! You're getting married!" Caroline says as if this is news to everyone in the room. "Wedding plans? Maid of Honor? What is going on with that?" Caroline excitingly asks.

"The wedding won't be until after graduation, in the fall" Bonnie simply answers.

"Rebekah has been really helpful with a lot of stuff" Bonnie adds.

Caroline tries to not make a jealous face, but she is. She hadn't realized how close Rebekah and Bonnie had become. _She_ was the best friend who was supposed to plan weddings, and help with picking out dresses, new outfits, and all of those fun things. Bonnie looks to Caroline, already sensing her jealousy towards Rebekah.

"But you know we will definitely need your help, and Elena, if you want to of course. Obviously I want you all in the wedding." Bonnie turns and includes Rebekah in her conversation.

Rebekah tries not to become emotional at Bonnie's invitation to include her in her wedding party. "I would be honored Bonnie" Rebekah says. "So would I" Elena adds. "Well if Rebekah is doing most of the wedding planning, I call the bachelorette party!" Caroline exclaims.

Another hour later and 3 bottles later the girls are laughing and talking. "Come on Bonnie, just yes or no…is Klaus _well endowed?" _Caroline tipsily asks. "Oh gross that's my brother" Rebekah says making a face. "Close your eyes then!" Caroline says. Which causes all the girls to laugh.

Their laughter is interrupted when Klaus opens the door one eyebrow quirked as he takes in the display of Rebekah sitting atop his priceless antique desk, Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes sprawled over his custom upholstered leather couch, and his little witch sitting cross legged in his custom padded chair.

So much female energy in his home was new to him. "Is this wine and gossip hour over yet, I'd enjoy the use of my study again" Klaus ignores the rude faces all the ladies make at him as he walks over to retrieve his sketch pad from his desk drawer.

"Nik" Bonnie says softly pouting her lips and widening her eyes at him, Klaus' attention is immediately on Bonnie, he narrows his eyes at her using _Nik_, he supposes now she has found a weakness on him, his nickname on her lips.

Bonnie stares at him innocently and his narrowed eyes relax, easily relenting. "Oh fine, but if there is one drop of wine on that custom couch, I'm sending the dry cleaning bill to the Salvatore brothers, Klaus says pointing at Caroline and Elena and stomping out of the room closing the door behind him.

"You've got him _well_ trained" Carline says to Bonnie taking another swig of her wine, causing all the ladies to laugh.

Later that night Bonnie brings Elena and Caroline down the stairs of the house. Klaus is there at the foot with Hudson standing by the door. "Hudson will drive your car Caroline, to get you and Elena home" Klaus says, not really offering just telling. Both girls nod, knowing that his concern was only for Bonnie's benefit.

Bonnie stands at the door and watches Hudson pull out of the drive way, both Elena and Caroline already asleep in the backseat of her car.

When Bonnie closes the door she feels fingers wrap around her waist, and a firm hand swats her playfully on the bottom causing her to yelp, she feels Klaus' breath tickle her ears from behind her "now little witch, I think we need to discuss your use of _Nik_."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi guys, this story is coming to a close soon, there will be two more chapters after this, and that will be the end.**

**Please R&R**

_Klaus pulled drawers and cabinets open around Damon's office. He doubted that it was a coincidence that Tyler had spilled blood in Damon's office recently before he was murdered. When Klaus pulls on Damon's desk drawers, he gets to the bottom drawer, and opens it breaking the lock. He sees a small black security box. 'Interesting' Klaus said, honestly enjoying snooping and trashing Damon's office. _

_He easily breaks the lock on the box and opens it. Seeing that it was just a bunch of handwritten letters he almost disregards it, when he glances and sees all of them seem to be addressed to his wife. _

_Klaus picks up a random letter and begins to read. His face flashes with irritation as he reads the vampire's confession of how he'd wished he'd saved Bonnie the night they fought Silas. He grabs another letter and reads about how he cried himself to sleep after finding out she'd chosen Klaus and was engaged. Klaus rolls his eyes, Damon Salvatore was still, after all these years, pining after his Bonnie. But then he reads a letter that is closer to the top of the pile. _

**_ Dear Bonnie,_**

**_I'm afraid that this secret I have carried for so long is finally beginning to destroy me. There are so many mistakes I've made in the past, and now it seems like I am doomed to repeat them. I have spilled blood to protect this secret. I wish I could change the past but I know I can't. But I don't know if I can move forward with the mistakes of my past, and my recent mistakes. I'm haunted by my past and I fear my future, so I'm just stuck here in the middle. I don't know how long I can go on like this Bonnie, the weight of everything is crushing me. The only thing that gives me strength is the thought of your smile, and remembering the bells of your laugh. I love you Bonnie and I am forever yours._**

**_Damon Salvatore. _**

_Klaus' eyes widened and he became angry at reading the letter. It didn't take long for Klaus to read between the lines. Tyler had somehow found out about Damon's obsession with Bonnie, and he killed him. Damon was a damn ticking time bomb about to explode. Fear struck Klaus realizing he'd left Bonnie in the same vicinity as that psycho._

_Klaus grabs the box, he's about to storm the memorial service and cause a scene in only a manner Klaus has perfected, when a better idea comes to his mind. Klaus takes the letters and tucks them into his coat pocket, it was time for Damon Salvatore to face judgment. _

* * *

After finals are over, it is finally winter break and Klaus plans on doing nothing but keeping Bonnie in bed. He goes into his study, after finding his bed empty, and finds her hovering over his desk, flipping through multiple grimoires, she barely notices Klaus' arrival. He goes to stand behind her, pushing the chair behind the desk further back, and looking over her shoulder.

"What do we have here?" He casually asks, his hand swatting her bottom, causing Bonnie to playfully jump. Klaus has recently developed a liking to spanking Bonnie, which surprised him, thinking he'd discovered all of his kinks so many years ago.

Bonnie bites her lip trying not to smile at Klaus' swat, she enjoyed the playful spankings as well. "Lucy called she wanted to know if Grams had anything in her grimoires about accelerating the healing abilities of a supernatural. A werewolf she knows was attacked and his foot was smashed, even with his abilities it still will be a while before his foot fully heals, and he is refusing vampire blood."

Bonnie continues to flip through her Grams' grimoire. She also is looking through grimoires that Klaus has in his collection.

Klaus smiles, he knows the perfect spell and exactly where it is located but he quite enjoys his witch in her current position.

"Allow me to help my love" he says too sweetly, and Bonnie is immediately doubtful of his intentions.

"Really?" She says as she feels Klaus press his torso against her bottom, his head lying on her shoulder as he pretends to flip through a grimoire.

"Yes of course love" Klaus says innocently as he begins to kiss the crook of Bonnie's neck.

Bonnie tried her best to at first resist, and continued to read through the grimoire. But then Klaus' free hand that wasn't flipping through pages began to rub and massage her bottom through her pajama shorts.

Klaus lightly nipped at Bonnie's neck, and she let out a moan of approval. Klaus smirked at his victory, and his hand moved from her bottom to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his waist where his hard manhood could be felt against her. Bonnie grinded against his waist, and Klaus hissed at the sensation.

Soon Bonnie heard Klaus loosening the zipper of his jeans and she felt his other hand pull her thin shorts to the side and rub his hard length against her bare bottom. Bonnie grew wet with anticipation. Klaus pushed the grimoires out of the way, a few of them falling to the floor, neither seemed to care. Klaus bent Bonnie over the desk, the upper half of her body completely flat against the desk and he leaned over her, rubbing his fingers against her wet core. Bonnie moaned.

Klaus entered Bonnie with ease and began to fuck her on his antique desk, the image so perfect in his mind, he knew he would have to sketch it just for his private use later on.

Bonnie moaned and yelped, unable to make coherent sounds as Klaus drove into her. Klaus spanked her bottom, and softly rubbed the pain away. Klaus moaned as he pulled Bonnie further onto the desk, "fuck…Bonnie" Klaus curses as he feels Bonnie's walls contract against his shaft. Bonnie climaxes and spills over the edge coating his hard length. Klaus follows, coming inside Bonnie and leaning over placing kisses from the crook of her neck to her back. Klaus pulls out of Bonnie and she whimpers at the loss of contact.

Klaus fixes his pants, and pulls Bonnie up and settles in the chair behind the desk, pulling her into his lap. He pulls a grimoire that sits on the edge of the desk and flips to a specific page, and points to the spell.

"Ah there you are, love" he says sweetly, placing another kiss on her neck. Bonnie rolls her eyes playfully, as she examines the spell.

"Thank you love" Bonnie says doing her best imitation of his accent. Klaus laughs, and the sound sends butterflies through her belly.

The moment is interrupted when Rebekah comes in holding a leather portfolio. "Have manners lost you Rebekah…knock" Klaus said annoyed, still holding Bonnie firmly in his lap.

Rebekah ignores him and puts the portfolio on the desk in front of Bonnie. "I thought since you're on break, we could look over some plans" Bonnie is surprised, even though she really shouldn't be, that Rebekah has composed pictures and drawings of wedding dresses, bridesmaid dresses, flower arrangements, and venue ideas. Bonnie flipped through the book, it was exciting to see all of the ideas she had told Rebekah come to life.

"Rebekah…" Bonnie begins but she is speechless, seeing all of the pictures and designs is making this all too real, she _is_ getting married.

"I just popped down a few initial ideas to get us started. We'll have to get your measurements soon for whatever dress design you decide on." Rebekah said casually.

She then made a pointed look at Klaus, who seemed more interested in running his hands through Bonnie's curls instead of flower arrangements. "I assume you are getting all the ingredients and preparations for the ceremony with Sabrina and Tabitha?" Rebekah asked. Klaus rolled his eyes, "yes dear Rebekah" Klaus said barely paying attention.

They had already decided that the bonding ceremony would include just the family. Because the ceremony would be linking Bonnie to Klaus, he didn't trust anyone but his family with that knowledge, especially not Bonnie's Misfit Falls group.

* * *

Since finding out about Bonnie's engagement to Klaus, Damon had been in the worst of moods. He snapped at every little thing and always had a glass of bourbon attached to his hand.

Elena assumes his mood over Bonnie's engagement comes from the realization that Klaus Mikaelson will now be a permanent fixture in _their _lives.

* * *

Bonnie is sitting on the bed pulling pictures from bridal magazines making a frustrated sigh. Klaus walks into the room propping himself on the bed, letting his back rest against the padded headboard. He takes out his sketch pad and begins to finish a drawing he started the other day.

Bonnie lets out another sigh and Klaus quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Something bothering you love" he says casually still working on his sketch.

"I hate looking for dresses" she says, falling back against the fluffy pillows. "Then don't wear a dress, personally I never understood the need for all the pomp and circumstance" Klaus answers as if he's suddenly fixed all her problems.

Bonnie rolls her eyes swatting his leg. "I have to wear a dress! I want to wear a dress! I just can't seem to find the right one. Rebekah said she could bring in this famous designer I just had to have an idea of the design, but I don't know!" Bonnie says sighing again.

Klaus flips his sketch book to a blank page.

"What do you picture yourself in? Without worrying about the magazines and all that fluff. When you walk down the aisle to be received by your ridiculously handsome groom, what do you picture yourself wearing?" He says.

Bonnie contemplates while staring up at the ceiling. "Maybe a mermaid gown, you know with a tight bodice, and flowy train a long train, but not too long, strapless with the bodice part being lace with some type of flower designs in the lace…it's simple but elegant, and it gives me the perfect hourglass shape…does that make sense?" Bonnie talks absent mindedly, not noticing Klaus sketching away.

When he's finished he looks over at Bonnie, she'd drifted off to sleep. He placed his sketch book on his side table and joins Bonnie in sleep.

The next morning Bonnie sees Klaus' sketch while he is still asleep. The dress is perfection and exactly what she imagined. She gets her phone and secretly takes a picture of his design.

* * *

Towards the end of their winter break Rebekah and Bonnie have Caroline and Elena over to get fitted for their bridesmaid dresses. Bonnie decides to give the title of Maid of Honor to Carolina, and make Elena, Rebekah, and her cousin Lucy bridesmaids. Even though Lucy was still shocked about Bonnie marrying Klaus, she never the less was honored to be in Bonnie's wedding.

The wedding was set to take place a week after graduation, and the next day Bonnie and Klaus would be leaving for their _honeymoon, _but what she hadn't told Caroline and Elena, was that Bonnie would not be returning to Mystic Falls. She wanted to wait closer to the wedding date to tell them.

"This is Phillipe he is the best wedding designer Milan has to offer." Rebekah said introducing the women to the designer. "Mademoiselle Bennett, Rebekah has told me some of your ideas for your dress and I've compiled a few sketches."

He takes out his sketch book and shows her a few. They are close to what Bonnie envisions but not quite. "These are beautiful, but, may I show you something else?" Phillipe nods.

Bonnie pulls out her phone and shows Phillipe the picture of Klaus' drawing. Rebekah looks over his shoulder. "Nik drew that for you? It's gorgeous" Bonnie nods in agreement. "I don't think he knows I've seen it. I want it to be a surprise" she said happily.

"I can make this dress for you" Phillipe said confidently.

* * *

After getting their measurements taken the girls discuss the other details of the wedding.

"Rebekah and I are going to look at venues next week in Atlanta, you guys can come. We are thinking of the Four Seasons Ball room, or Gregors Mansion in Atlanta has a wonderful garden and courtyard." Bonnie says, pouring champagne into Caroline's glass.

"Oh Four Seasons that's nice! I was thinking of the Bachelorette party in Vegas, let's burn some zeroes off Klaus' bank account!" Caroline excitingly answers.

Rebekah laughs, and Bonnie makes a nervous face. Every time Rebekah suggested something elaborate for the wedding she would get nervous, even though the Mikaelson's had who knows how much money, and Klaus kept telling her she could spend any ungodly amount for the wedding, she was still sometimes uneasy about it.

"Careful, Bonnie gets nervous every time she's reminded she's marrying a rich man" Rebekah said lightly. Caroline rolls her eyes playfully at Bonnie "I'll remind you every day" she says.

Bonnie is about to respond when Elena chimes in "that makes sense…Bonnie has never been materialistic or cared about extravagant expensive things."

Elena meant to defend Bonnie but her comment annoyed Bonnie. Who was Elena to tell them what she liked or didn't like.

"Wanting and having nice expensive things doesn't make you materialistic…only people who can't afford nice expensive things say that. Bonnie is going to be a Mikaelson and with that comes the ability to have the world at your fingertips. Bonnie will be an elegant beauty, not a label whore." Rebekah chides responding to Elena's remark.

Bonnie takes a gulp of her champagne. "Bonnie, who is right here by the way, will be Bonnie, and Bonnie…can't wait to have her bachelorette in Vegas!" Bonnie exclaims, earning whoops from all the girls as they also drank their champagne.

Elena sips awkwardly, feeling embarrassed after being put in her place by Rebekah, and Bonnie to a lesser extent.

* * *

After a grueling spring, the semester is over, and graduation is next week. Bonnie bounces around the house excited, so much is happening in just one month, graduation, bachelorette party, bonding ceremony, and then her wedding.

She comes downstairs at the sound of Rebekah answering the door and hearing Phillipe's voice. "Your dress has arrived!" Rebekah says, and she ushers Phillipe and Bonnie into her room, to make sure Klaus doesn't get a peep at her dress.

Phillipe also hands Rebekah the dress bags that contain the bridesmaid dresses. Rebekah places them in her closet.

Phillipe and Rebekah help Bonnie try on her dress. As she stands in front of Rebekah's full length mirror she is overcome with emotion. Seeing Klaus' design come to life warms her heart. But also the knowledge that she is taking the biggest step she ever has taken in her life, getting ready to embark on a life time of journeys and adventures with Klaus Mikaelson.

"So do we love it or do we love it?" Phillipe asked, very used to dealing with emotional brides and not surprised by Bonnie's tears.

"I love it" Bonnie says softly and Rebekah hands her some tissue, also crying, so happy for Bonnie and her brother. Bonnie made him better and he made her better, they were a good match and she was happy they somehow found each other.

* * *

Graduation wasn't as exciting as Bonnie imagined. She didn't really follow what the speaker was talking about, and her and the rest of her classmates sat for 45 minutes bored out of their minds. Until the main event, when Bonnie's name was called and she walked across the stage.

She looked out and she saw Klaus there looking so handsome in his suit, she then saw Elijah, Kol and Rebekah, _her family_. She knew Klaus and Rebekah were coming, but she was surprised to see Elijah and Kol, they had wished her congrats earlier that day, but to see them there really made Bonnie feel so happy. She smiled as Klaus took her photo of her accepting her degree.

After graduation and she takes the obligatory photos with classmates, she then takes pictures with Caroline and Elena. The girls are very happy, dreaming about this day for a long time. She catches Damon's eyes in the background of the crowd, he is talking to Stefan now, but she could've sworn moments ago he was staring at her. Bonnie ignores it and smiles for another picture.

"Now it's time to party!" Caroline says and Elena agrees. Bonnie looks over at Klaus and his family patiently waiting for Bonnie to finish her photo session with her friends.

"Actually guys, Klaus wants to take me for dinner outside the city…" Bonnie says. "Aww come on its graduation!" Caroline whines. "Hey we are literally going to Vegas in three days" Bonnie reminds her.

"Fine…go be all lovey dovey with your hubby" Caroline pouts, but hugs Bonnie none the less. Elena then hugs Bonnie as well, wishing her a good night.

Bonnie joins Klaus and takes pictures with his family. They all go to dinner and Bonnie remembers it is the same restaurant Klaus brought her to after they fought Silas.

They laugh and raise their glasses in a toast to Bonnie.

* * *

"So what are you guys going to do while we're gone?" Bonnie asked curiously as she packed her bag for Vegas.

"Kol wanted to plan something here, but I certainly don't want my house destroyed from a wild party, so Elijah is planning a card game" Klaus says as he helps Bonnie reach some of her shoes on the higher racks.

"Cards…that's it?" she asked. She's not distrustful, just surprised that Klaus of all people would be fine with having a quiet night in, while she'd be partying in Vegas.

"You were expecting something else? Bonnie, I've lived a lot of lives and I've finally found one that I want to keep forever…your husband…everything else is trivial" Klaus says giving her a quick peck on the lips as he lifts her bag and places it on the stand in the closet to help her pack better.

"Hmm…you're such a charmer. So are you any good at cards or are Elijah and Kol going to take all of your money?" Bonnie playfully asked.

"Oh we don't play for money, that's boring, and there is no real stake in that. We play for real estate and other property. Last time we played I won Kol's house in Tuscany, and Elijah won my scale model of Athena's Pantheon statute."

"Wow, of course you all would play for houses, and priceless artifacts" Bonnie said.

"Wish me luck love, I'm hoping to win Elijah's home in Fiji, you'll love it there."

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah arrive at the private airfield and they can't hide the amazement and excitement in their eyes of being on a private plane. Bonnie and Rebekah are laughing and sipping champagne when they arrive and Elena can't help but be a little envious of how natural Bonnie looks in this aesthetic.

Caroline and Elena join Bonnie and Rebekah, they sit on the leather couch across from Bonnie and Rebekah who are in the leather chairs.

Bonnie pours them glasses of champagne, and the girls excitingly drink, as Caroline runs down the itinerary she has planned.

* * *

Damon sits on the bed, and his hands run through the grooves of the elegant manuscript on the invitation, that was addressed to Elena.

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding ceremony of_

_Bonnie Sheila Bennett_

_and_

_ Niklaus Mikaelson_

He'd been staring at it for the past week since it arrived and Elena opened it. Even though for the past several months he'd listened to Elena chat about the wedding, and her bridesmaid dress, and even now with Elena being away at the bachelorette party, seeing the invitation made it real. Klaus won. He got Bonnie.

Stefan comes into the room, worried about how quiet Damon had been since Elena and Caroline left for Vegas. "Damon, you ok?" Stefan asks standing at the threshold of the door. Damon tosses the invitation on the bed.

"Yea, just trying to find a suit for the little witch's wedding, I'm Elena's _plus one, _little witch didn't even care enough to invite me" and Damon knew exactly why.

Elena didn't think much of it, assuming that even though the invite was addressed to her, Damon was included in it. 'Oh stop Damon, of course Bonnie wants you there, even if you didn't support her and Klaus, she knows I'm bringing you as my plus one' were Elena's earlier words when the invite first arrived.

Stefan nodded. "Yea same, if I don't look my best I won't hear the end of it from Caroline. Anyway what time did you want to leave for Atlanta tomorrow, I wanted to get checked into the hotel before Caroline arrives…" Stefan rambled, his worry about Damon already forgotten.

Damon sighed. "Ugh noonish I guess. Of course Klaus Mikaelson would have to get married at some expensive hotel all the way in Atlanta."

* * *

"That's a full house" Elijah says triumphantly taking another drag of his cigar. Kol groans. "Not my baby…" he says as he reluctantly signs over his deed to his Grammercy Park town house in Manhattan to Elijah.

"I think I'll visit soon, convert most of the downstairs to an expansive library" Elijah teases, causing Kol to groan even more. Klaus laughs and lights another cigar. "All right, new hand before Kol becomes home_s_ less."

* * *

The girls arrive at their hotel and check in. They are staying in a huge suite that includes three bedrooms, Bonnie takes the largest one as the bride to be, Rebekah takes a room, and Caroline and Elena share a room, but it's not a huge deal since the room has two large queen beds. The girls dress and go down for dinner.

Caroline has reserved the private room in a fancy Italian restaurant on the strip. The girls have their meal and sip their wine, laughing and excitingly talking about the wedding.

After dinner the girls are getting ready to go to a bar, when Caroline suddenly insists they have to go back to the hotel. "Oh no I forgot my ID guys, we have to run back to the room" Caroline says frustrated. Rebekah lifts an eye brow "can't you run back and we just meet you at the bar, or better yet compel the bouncer and the bartenders?" Rebekah says. Caroline shakes her head. "Just come on, it won't take long." Everyone follows Caroline back to the hotel.

When Bonnie opens the door to their suite, she is bombarded with music, balloons, and a gang of half-naked men dancing around the living room. Bonnie's mouth drops open in surprise as do the rest of the girls, except for Caroline, who simply grins.

Rebekah and Elena hungrily eye the men and soon join them in the living room dancing. "Caroline I said no strippers" Bonnie whines. Caroline scoffs, "anyone who says no strippers, really means, surprise me with strippers" Bonnie shakes her head in confusion, but laughs, knowing her friend would've did something like this.

The girls join the guys and dance. Caroline pulls a chair to the middle of the room, and plops Bonnie down on it. "This is our bride" she yells, and two of the men start to dance on Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes widen and she is completely frozen unsure of what to do with her arms and hands.

The girls dance around her laughing and drinking, while Rebekah records on her phone for future purposes to tease Bonnie with.

One of the men with short jet black hair and sun tanned abs, takes Bonnie's hands and rubs them all over his chest. Bonnie shrieks in shock and a little bit in delight. The girls whoop and encourage Bonnie. Bonnie has fun, but she suddenly has an ache in her chest and she misses Klaus.

When the strippers have left, the girls are still drinking, with Caroline serving as the bartender.

While Caroline is at the bar fixing Elena a drink, Bonnie is sitting on the couch, looking at the view of the Vegas skyline through the balcony doors. Rebekah comes to sit next to her.

"I'm glad your marrying Nik" she blurts, the alcohol easily flowing through her system. Bonnie smiles "me too."

"You're going to be my sister-in-law, but also you're my friend, and that makes me happy" Rebekah continues with a genuine smile on her face.

Bonnie smiles back and hugs her, "yes sisters and friends…sister friends" Bonnie says the alcohol flowing easily through her as well. Both girls laugh.

* * *

The next day, after a full spa treatment with massages, manicures and pedicures the girls leave for Atlanta where the wedding ceremony will be held.

Bonnie sits on the plane nervously, not because of the wedding ceremony, but because tonight is actually her official wedding. Tonight her and Klaus would be performing the bonding ceremony and the little ceremony after that was, in Klaus speak, quite trivial. Tonight was the real union between them.

Rebekah looks over and sees her nervousness, and squeezes her hand for support, and Bonnie smiles, grateful.

* * *

Damon and Stefan arrive in Atlanta and check into the hotel. As Damon is walking through the hotel lobby, he is surprised to see Kol walking in, with a short dark haired beauty on his arm.

Kol spots the Salvatore brother and stops in his tracks. "Davina darling, I'll meet you in the room" he hands Davina the room key and she walks off to the elevators.

Kol meets Damon in the middle of the lobby. "Now this is interesting, I don't remember Damon Salvatore being on the guest list" Kol sneers. He knew of Damon's actions with the wolves and his love confession to Bonnie, he also knew of Bonnie's wish to not bring up the ordeal to her friends for the sake of peace.

"I'm an invited guest, just like you baby Mikaelson" Damon chides.

"Oh don't test me Damon, I promised Bonnie I wouldn't kill little Elena but I made no promises about you. Not that she would actually care, your death would be a welcomed relief for her and everyone else. Tell me are you planning on objecting and hoping she falls into your arms, or are you just a glutton for punishment and want to watch the girl you _love_ marry my brother?" Kol whispers to Damon.

Damon doesn't really have a response. He tells himself that he is here for the sake of appearances and to support Elena, but he is unsure of how he will actually survive Bonnie's wedding day.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I have a girl, and I'm just here to see if the little witch is actually going to go through with marrying your psychotic brother, if she does or if she doesn't, either way it's good entertainment." Damon's words sound unconvincing to both him and Kol.

Kol laughs, "I get why Bonnie didn't bother telling the others about your little stunt with the wolves, and your sad desperate confession of love, your rubbish and you're not worth the effort. Bonnie is a member of _my_ family now, you better stay away from her." with that Kol walks off, making sure to forcefully bump Damon's shoulders.

* * *

When they arrive in Atlanta, Caroline and Elena meet Damon and Stefan, while Rebekah and Bonnie head to their room. Rebekah and Bonnie are in the presidential suite, while the Mikaelson brothers are in another suite on another floor of the hotel.

As Rebekah and Bonnie are having lunch in the room, they hear the door open and the rest of the Mikaelson's enter the suite. Bonnie jumps to her feet and heads to Klaus' arms, they embrace and their lips meet in a searing kiss.

"Seriously, it's been two days!" Kol complains at the sight of his brother and Bonnie making out without a care in the world.

Elijah and Kol join Rebekah in the living room, picking at her food, to her annoyance.

"I've missed you terribly love" Klaus says rubbing his palm against her cheek. The words are true, he missed Bonnie a lot.

"I missed you too" Bonnie whispers back, and her words are just as true as his.

"Alright let's get ready for tonight, and meet downstairs at 8pm, Sabrina and Tabitha are already at the lake setting up" Rebekah says.

* * *

Later that night Caroline and Elena have dinner with Damon and Stefan. "Any maid of honor duties for tonight?" Stefan asks absentmindedly while the couples dine. Caroline shakes her head.

"No Bonnie and Rebekah are doing last minute things for the reception and checking with the caterers and florists" Stefan nods and they continue to dine.

Caroline is a little upset that Bonnie had insisted that she and Elena get some rest tonight instead of helping her and Rebekah. Caroline understood that Bonnie was marrying into Rebekah's family, but she felt like she was losing Bonnie's friendship to Rebekah.

Stefan gives Caroline a comforting smile, knowing that Caroline doesn't like feeling useless, "then I have you to myself for the whole night before I lose you to all the bride tomorrow" he says and Caroline smiles.

* * *

Bonnie and Rebekah meet the rest of the Mikaelson's downstairs. As per the ceremony Bonnie is wearing a simple white chiffon, and Klaus is in a white button down shirt and black slacks. They drive out to the lake, and Bonnie is introduced to Sabrina and Tabitha.

Tabitha, a short full size figure witch, wore her dark hair in a medium height pixie cut, she greeted Bonnie, not surprised that the hybrid had choose to marry not only a powerful witch, but a beautiful one indeed. Sabrina also greets her, admiring her work sitting on Bonnie's finger, the elegant stone complemented Bonnie's skin and regal features very well. Klaus choose the perfect ring for her.

"Let us begin. Bonnie, Niklaus, you two will step into the water, enough that the waves wash over your feet." Bonnie and Klaus remove their shoes and step into the water. The cool water washes over their feet and the sensation tingles all of Bonnie's nerves.

Tabitha continues to speak as Sabrina lights candles. Tabitha a powerful witch, helped along with her vampire husband and a few other witches, to write this spell. She's only performed it on few chosen couples, and when her sister told her Klaus Mikaelson of all beings had requested the ceremony, curiosity led her to agree.

"The water signifies life, the fire of the candles signify power, and the white you both wear signify purity. You two come before nature, as powerful beings in your purest form." Tabitha then recites some Latin words and the candles light brighter, and the water in the lake flows rougher, the waves crashing harder at their feet, splashing on their clothes.

"Niklaus as the anchor, open your flesh to Bonnie, and Bonnie will consume not only your blood, put your life force, bringing a piece of you inside Bonnie." Klaus bites into his wrist and Bonnie drinks. The liquid slides down her throat, and she feels the magic in Klaus' blood.

She's drank from him before and while she is used to feeling his power, this feels different. Like his blood is consuming her whole body and replacing her own blood with his.

"Now Niklaus, drink from Bonnie, closing the bond" Bonnie tilts her neck, and Klaus pulls her closer with one of his arms wrapping around her waist. His places a kiss on her neck before sinking his teeth into her soft caramel flesh. Bonnie bites her lip at the sensation, in an attempt not to moan in front of the two witches and the rest of the Mikaelsons.

Klaus removes his fangs from Bonnie, and he watches in amazement as the bite mark instantly heals.

"The ceremony is complete, and you two are one, one life force, one being in two separate vessels" Tabitha finishes, and the waves of the lake calm and so do the candles.

Bonnie looks up at Klaus, and she is surprised to see tears in his eyes, the moment is perfect and Bonnie has tears as well.

The rest of the Mikealsons watch the couple, and they too have become emotional. Even Kol who fights the emotions in his heart, as the sense of pure happiness for his brother invades him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Please R&R**

_After the service Tyler's ashes are sprinkled in the lake. Klaus meets Bonnie there. When the ceremony is over, the group stays around, silently reflecting on Tyler's passing. As everyone disburses Bonnie, Caroline, and Stefan head towards the road to get into the car to leave. Damon follows slowly behind. _

_Bonnie is caught up in showing Caroline pictures of the kids on her phone and doesn't notice Klaus isn't following behind her. Elena is the last to leave the lake, giving Klaus the perfect opportunity to corner her. "Ms. Gilbert, so sad we had to meet again on this very sad occasion" Klaus says softly. _

_Elena is automatically nervous, there is no way to Klaus Mikaelson would come personally wish her condolences. Elena's curiosity doesn't have to wonder for too long because Klaus brandishes the letters and places them in her hand, he has chosen a select few to place on top in order for Elena to get the whole picture. _

"_I don't care for too many pleasantries. It's time for you to know about your precious Damon's past and present deeds." Elena reads the letters; she recognizes Damon's handwriting. _

"_What is this? I don't understand" Elena says confused as she reads the first letter where Damon discusses how he wished that he'd saved Bonnie during the Silas fight, then Damon's confession about the wolves, and how he felt when she told him she didn't love him. Elena didn't realize the tears were running down her eyes until drops fall on the paper. "I don't understand" she whispers. _

"_Time for the main treat" Klaus sneers as he pulls the last letter that has Damon's confession of killing Tyler. "Let me connect all the pieces for you; Damon has been in love with Bonnie for who knows how long, he compelled wolves to attack the city and frame me in an attempt to turn Bonnie against me 15 years ago, and his latest act, seems to be Tyler's murder to protect all his secrets, when I'm assuming Tyler found out."_

_Elena is hurt, angry, and the feeling of betrayal weighs heavy on her. For years Damon has lied. Her whole world is crashing and she doesn't understand how to stop it. Elena storms off pushing past Klaus. He assumed she was on her way to confront Damon, when instead she goes straight for Bonnie. Bonnie and Caroline are in mid conversation when she pulls her by the wrist and flings the letters at her chest._

"_Is this why you've stopped talking to me? Is this why you were so distant before you left Mystic Falls? All the guilt of knowing Damon had feelings for you?" Elena screams at her. _

_Klaus is on Elena in a flash, miscalculating the girl's reaction. He pushes Elena away, as Bonnie scrambles to keep up with what is happening. She scans the letters, the last one talking about Damon spilling blood to protect his secret. "Oh my…Elena…you can't possibly blame me for this" Bonnie says confused. She'd thought Damon had moved on, she had no idea he still felt this way after all these years. _

_Damon sees the letters in Bonnie's hands and Elena's frantic face. He doesn't panic, a sense of relief washes over him. He's tired of hiding in the dark and wants his secrets to come to light. _

"_Damon?" Elena yells accusingly as Klaus releases her, Damon's face is neutral, and he makes no movement to comfort Elena or explain his actions. _

"_Are you in love with Bonnie?" She asks, her eyes clouding with tears again. _

"_Yes" Damon answers, and everyone including Stefan and Caroline gasp, except Bonnie and Klaus. _

"_Somebody better start from the beginning" Caroline says looking from Elena to Damon to Bonnie. _

* * *

When they arrive back at the hotel, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol go inside, while Klaus and Bonnie sit outside staring at the hotel's large water fountains in the front lobby.

They're holding hands, and they can't seem to separate.

"Are you really going to go along with Rebekah and this ridiculous tradition?" Klaus huffs and Bonnie nods smiling sadly.

"It's tradition for the bride and groom to sleep apart before the wedding." Bonnie says, tangling their fingers together.

"Why?" Klaus says, pulling a curl behind Bonnie's ear.

Bonnie shrugs. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise"

Klaus smiles, "I'll be the handsome one in the black tux" he whispers, still playing with her curls

"I'll be the lady in the white dress" Bonnie whispers back

"You? In white?" Klaus playfully teases, quirking his eye brow at her, causing Bonnie to swat him on the shoulder and they both laugh.

* * *

The morning of the wedding arrives and Bonnie's suite is active. Rebekah runs around making last minute arrangements, while Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie have their hair curled and primp in the living room.

"Bonnie, I can't believe you guys are going to a private island in Fiji for your honeymoon, sounds fun" Caroline says as a hair stylist tweezes her curls.

"Yea I'm excited, you know I love the water, so having a private island to swim all day…"Bonnie says happily.

"When you get back I want all the details" Caroline says smiling.

Bonnie's smile falters. She'd been so busy with everything she hadn't had an opportunity to tell them the Mikaelson's were leaving Mystic Falls for good and Bonnie was of course going with them.

"Well you know after that, Klaus and I are going to travel, because I'm taking a year before I take my graduate entrance exams and apply for schools." Bonnie says slowly.

Caroline nods, but Elena caught the hesitation in Bonnie's voice. "When are you coming back then?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure when I will be back to visit" Bonnie says hesitantly.

Both girls turned their heads towards Bonnie. "Visit? What do you mean? Bonnie are you leaving _leaving_ Mystic Falls?" Caroline exclaims.

Bonnie hesitates. "Listen…Caroline" but she is interrupted by Elena. "Is Klaus forcing you to leave Bonnie?" Elena tries to justify Bonnie's decision to leave Mystic Falls and leave them all behind. She assumes Klaus finally wants to be rid of all Bonnie's friends, in order to keep her close to him.

"Of course not. We decided to leave together, I want to travel and explore the world and that means leaving Mystic Falls" Bonnie says heatedly.

Caroline and Elena sit in shock. "Bonnie, I can't believe your leaving us, how could you not even tell us until now! I can't believe you Bonnie!" Elaine shrieks.

The tension is interrupted by Rebekah entering the suite with Lucy in tow. "Look who's here!" Rebekah says excitedly. Her face drops when she notices the expression the girls wear.

"Oh boy, what did we miss?" Lucy says as her and Rebekah take a seat on the couch. The hair stylist that were previously working on the girls, now excused, left the suite.

"Bonnie _just now_ informed us that she has no plans on returning to Mystic Falls after her wedding" Caroline says upset.

Lucy nodded her head and went to sit beside Bonnie, who was still quietly staring at her friends. Lucy already knew of Bonnie's plans not to return to Mystic Falls. She thought it was a good idea for Bonnie to get a fresh start, and go and experience new things, Bonnie deserved that.

"I think it's a good idea, and it will be good for Bonnie to get away." Lucy added confidently supporting Bonnie.

Elena scoffs "No offense Lucy, but you're her _distant_ cousin what would you know about what's good for Bonnie."

"What the hell would you know Elena?" Rebekah argues.

Everyone begins to argue except Bonnie.

Bonnie stands and yells at her quarreling wedding party.

"That's enough! The decision to leave Mystic Falls was _my_ idea. I've always had plans and dreams that went beyond Mystic Falls, but when all this vampire drama happened, I just got caught up in everything, and before I knew it, I was attending college in Mystic Falls, talking to you guys about having a career in the town. I was settling!" Bonnie takes a deep breath to control her emotions and continues.

"Settling until I fell in love with Klaus and realized I wanted more! I deserved more! I'm sorry that I'm just telling you guys this, but don't get upset for me deciding to choose myself." Bonnie wipes the tears from her eyes, the confession being lifted from her soul makes her feel lighter and freer, Bonnie is being selfish and choosing herself.

Caroline and Elena stared at Bonnie sadly. "Why didn't you say anything Bonnie?" Caroline asked. The news of her permanently leaving was a shock Caroline was not prepared for. She doesn't understand why Bonnie never confided in her about this.

"I'm sorry Care, I just got used to keeping everything inside, and not really talking about my feelings. At some point it just became easier to keep the hurt and disappointment to myself." Bonnie knows it isn't the best explanation, but it's all she has to offer.

"I just feel like your choosing Klaus and his family over us Bonnie" Elena says sadly.

Bonnie sighs. "There are no sides anymore Elena. I am choosing _myself"_

Caroline cries, "you promise to write and call" causing the rest of the girls to give sad laughs,

"Caroline, I'll call, and we can even FaceTime, but I see no need for me to write…" Bonnie explains going over to hug her friend.

"No Bonnie Bennett, I want hand written letters from you!" Caroline cries against Bonnie's shoulder, happy she hadn't done her make up yet.

"If this makes you happy Bonnie, then I'll support it" Elena says joining them in the hug.

Bonnie just nodded and accepted Elena's hug, instead of telling her that with or without her support she was leaving, and she would be just fine.

"Alright, I just got here and last time I checked this was a happy occasion, so dry those tears and let's drink and get ready for this wedding" Lucy said pouring herself champagne.

* * *

Later on that day, the bridesmaids are getting dressed and Bonnie is sitting in her room getting her make up done before she puts on her dress.

There's a knock on the door and Lucy enters, wearing her salmon pink chiffon bridesmaid dress. Bonnie smiles. "Hey gorgeous. I thought before things got a little chaotic, I'd give you something." Lucy, hands Bonnie a small silver bracelet. "It was my mother's, she gave it to me before she passed away, she told me it was a good luck charm for all the bride's in our family. I never got to use it, but now you can." Lucy fastened the bracelet around Bonnie's wrist and hugged her.

Bonnie was grateful for Lucy being in her wedding, and agreeing to walk her down the aisle. Lucy was the closest living family she had left. With her Grams and father dead, and her mother who knows where, Lucy's presence was a comfort.

* * *

Damon and Stefan enter the ballroom and find seats. Damon has drunk enough bourbon to numb himself to the whole event.

Damon looked around at the elaborately decorated ballroom. The pink and white flower decorations that littered the aisles and candle holders at the front of the room, all makes the moment come full circle, Bonnie is getting married today, to Klaus Mikaelson.

His eyes became fixated on the white chiffon curtains that wrapped around the wedding gazebo. Perhaps Kol was correct and he was a glutton for punishment, because surely if he raised any objection, Klaus would have his head.

Stefan sat and adjusted his tie, also looking around and seeing familiar faces from Mystic Falls and Whitmore College. He could also feel the power in the ballroom. Stefan could sense a lot of supernaturals in attendance, most likely most of them friends of the Mikaelson's, while most of the humans were friends of Bonnie's.

Stefan saw Tyler approaching them.

"Can you believe this is happening?" Tyler said fixing the cuff on his suit.

Stefan nodded wide eyed, "yea Bonnie _is_ marrying Klaus today, by _choice_"

Tyler shook his head laughing and took a seat a few rows from the Salvatores with his date.

* * *

In the suite, the groomsmen arrive to escort the bridesmaids down. Rebekah and Lucy help Bonnie put on her wedding dress and Caroline fusses over putting the finishing touches to her hair.

Bonnie looks at herself in the full length mirror, she remembers all the times she imagined her wedding day when she was a girl, and how beautiful she would look, she never imagined that she would be looking in the mirror, with this beautiful queen staring back at her.

Lucy helped to place her crowned veil around her hair.

"Absolutely perfect Bonnie" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

When the bridesmaids and the bride join the grooms in the living room compliments on everyone's appearance are exchanged.

"Bonnie, you look absolutely gorgeous" Elijah said kissing her cheeks. Bonnie smiled, "thank you Elijah."

Elijah looked from Elena and then to Rebekah and Bonnie, "have you all warned Elena that Kol will be at the altar, but obviously very behaved."

Elena nervously nodded, "I assumed he would be a groomsman" Rebekah and Elijah both made awkward faces while Bonnie made a slightly annoyed one.

"Well actually…Kol and Nik had a running bet that if either them were to get married, the other would perform the ceremony. So since Klaus is getting married…" Elijah said letting the rest of the room connect the dots.

"Wait? Are you saying Kol is performing the ceremony?" Caroline said shocked. She assumed they had found a minister in Atlanta to perform the ceremony…not Kol Mikaelson.

"Bonnie did you know?" Elena says a little shocked.

"Of course, I was upset at first, but I made Kol promise to be serious and stick to the script" Bonnie answered simply.

"Way to drop the ball _again_ Bennett" Caroline playfully chides, this news is more strange than disconcerting, they'd already prepared themselves to see Kol at the wedding, just not as officiator.

"I actually just wanted to see your face when you got to the end of the aisle and there was Kol doing a reading about love" Bonnie says playfully.

She then looks to Elena, "trust me" and Elena nods, she does trust Bonnie.

* * *

Damon sighs as the string quartet begins to play _Thousand Years_, signaling the ceremony is beginning.

Klaus is the first to walk down the aisle with all the confidence of a king on his coronation day, walking by his side is Kol, holding a black leather portfolio.

When Kol stands directly under the gazebo Stefan's eyes blanch out. He turns to Damon, "I think Kol is performing the ceremony" Stefan whispers, "just when you thought it couldn't get any better" Damon mumbles.

Then the bridesmaid escorted by the groomsmen; Caroline as the maid of honor escorted by Elijah as the best man, and then Elena with Hudson.

Then everyone stands as Bonnie walks down the aisle, escorted by Lucy.

Klaus can't contain the joy in his eyes at seeing Bonnie's beautiful face, and as she gets closer, he becomes emotional at seeing that she is wearing the dress he sketched for her.

He didn't even know she had seen the sketch. He'd forgotten to show it to her, and thought her and Rebekah had found a design she liked.

When Bonnie reaches the end of the aisle, Lucy places Bonnie's hands in Klaus'.

Kol begins the service with both Bonnie and Klaus narrowing their eyes at him, warning him to behave. Kol smiles at them, and it's a genuine one, and not a sneaky Kol smile he has become notorious for.

Kol actually performs a nice service, and his readings are nice and simple. The couple performs the ring exchange and the ceremony is over, and Kol tells Klaus he may kiss his bride. The kiss is loving and slow and the guests clap.

Stefan claps, and he glances to Damon who has tears in his eyes. He knew Damon cared about Bonnie and he is touched that his brother is finally showing his emotions as a _friend. _

"I think she's really happy" Damon whispers to himself but Stefan clearly hears him.

"Yep I think she really is" Stefan said.

* * *

The guests are then ushered into the ballroom next door for the reception. The ballroom is elaborately decorated in the same salmon pink and white decorations and flowers, and equipped with a stage and bar.

Light food is served at different cocktail tables and the guests take advantage of the full open bar.

Soon the bride and groom join the reception as they are introduced as a married couple for the first time.

When it's time for their first dance, the couple heads out to the middle of the dance floor.

The crowd gasped at seeing Leela James appear on the stage, the music started and her sweet voice greeted the crowd "Hi everyone, this song is dedicated to our new lovely couple Bonnie and Nik, congratulations you two." She begins to sing _Fall for You_, and Klaus twirls Bonnie around the ballroom.

"Your wearing my dress…Mrs. Mikaelson" Klaus says in Bonnie's ears

She smiles at the use of her name. "Do you like it? Mr. Mikaelson"

"I love it. You look gorgeous and it's a shame that, that beautiful creation will be littered on the floor of my jet in a matter of an hour or so" Klaus says confidently.

Bonnie feels butterflies in her belly at Klaus' promise.

* * *

Damon sits in the back of the ballroom while he watches Bonnie and Klaus finish their dance, then go and greet their guests. He spots Elena walking towards him.

"Let's dance" she says happily. Damon relents and lets her drag him on the dance floor, he has to play the role of good boyfriend for appearances.

As the couple slow danced, Elena leaned on Damon's chest. "You know she's not coming back" Elena says softly to Damon. His grip tightened on Elena, but she didn't seem to notice.

"What do you mean?" Damon asks, keeping his voice neutral.

"After the honeymoon, they're traveling. Then she's applying for graduate schools, Bonnie isn't coming back to Mystic Falls." Elena says sadly.

Damon continues to sway Elena to the music. Bonnie was leaving. Klaus was finally getting her out of Mystic Falls for good.

In that moment Damon wants to turn off his emotions and stop caring, but he's come so far as an evolved being, and he thinks not only of himself for once, but of Stefan, and to a lesser extent Elena. They need him, and an emotionless Damon is help to no one and a threat to everyone. He also believes that if he turned off his emotions, he would also disappoint Bonnie in a way, she always wanted to see the best in him.

He plasters a smile and consoles Elena. "It'll be fine, I'm sure she'll visit, and you can visit her, I don't think I'm welcomed on Klaus' door step. But it'll be fine Elena. People change and grow." Damon says smoothly, surprising himself with the little pep talk he was able to give Elena.

* * *

On the other side of the dance floor Matt dances with Rebekah. "I suppose I should be glad Todd couldn't make it" he says, kind of teasingly but also kind of jealous.

Rebekah places her hands on Matt's face, "aww don't be jealous darling, I didn't invite Todd, just you." Matt tries to hide his smile.

Lucy dances with Elijah, "you've got some smooth moves" Lucy teases as Elijah impresses her with a dip. Elijah laughs and twirls the witch around on the floor.

Davina intertwines her fingers with Kol's as they sway to the music. "Today made me think that perhaps I could put in a bigger effort for us, travel to New Orleans more to see you." Kol said as held Davina closer. "Then after I graduate college, I can move with you" she says confidently. They would try again, hoping that this time would be better.

* * *

Towards the end of the reception the couple said their goodbyes.

Caroline embraced Bonnie for a while and the two had silent tears. Then Bonnie gave Stefan a quick hug, "take care of her" she firmly told Stefan referring to Caroline, "I plan on it" he says, giving her a friendly smile.

Then Bonnie says goodbye to Elena. Elena's eyes are wide and sad and for the first time Bonnie can see all the years of fighting evils and all the drama that came with it has taken a toll on her.

Elena pulls Bonnie into a tight hug and whispers into her ear "sometimes I'm happy about everything, because I got Damon, but then sometimes I'm sad because we lost so much, how do you calculate the difference between happiness and sadness?"

Bonnie contemplates Elena's words and she understands their meanings. She got Klaus, but she also lost her Grams, her dad, and her mother.

Bonnie smiles and holds Elena. Through all the pain, jealousy, and madness that have been between the two girls, they are still friends. They were tossed into this supernatural world with no warning and all they had was each other.

Bonnie will never regret Elena's friendship; she will just hold regrets on the lengths she was willing to go to in order to keep that friendship.

Bonnie now understands that she held on for so long to Elena, because she felt like she had nothing else, but now she had Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelsons.

"We don't measure it. We just gather whatever happiness we can and move forward" Bonnie says softly. Elena nods and wipes her tears from her face.

Then lastly is Damon. Klaus stood watchfully behind Bonnie as Damon after Elena came to say his goodbyes. "You look happy" he says softly. "I am Damon. You should go be happy too, and take care of Elena." She gives him a quick hug and Klaus softly pulls her away, ushering her to another guest before Damon can respond to Bonnie's request. He would take care of Elena, just for Bonnie.

When their goodbyes are finished, Klaus and Bonnie slip out of the ballroom while the guests continue to party.

Klaus leads Bonnie into the car and they drive to the plane that would take them to Fiji.

As the plane ascends into the air, Klaus holds Bonnie by the waist, "I got you love" and Bonnie smiled, she knew he would have her, forever and always.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi guys, we have reached the end of this story. It's been a great ride!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**P.S; I am considering a sequel perhaps, centered around just Bonnie, Klaus and their family.**

"_Confess your sins Damon, let the decades of treachery come to light in front of your dearest Elena" Klaus sneers. He's grown tired of this group's shenanigans. He just wants to snap necks, take his wife and get on their plane and leave, never looking back to this poor desolate town. _

_Damon looks at his brother, then Elena, and lastly Bonnie. Her face is serene and regal and she walks over leaning against Klaus' chest, her eyes floating to him and then Elena. _

"_I love Bonnie. I have loved her for a very long time. I can't pinpoint when, but I do know it became difficult to hide once she started dating Klaus. I tried to break them up by compelling wolves to destroy the town and blame Klaus. I told her once that I loved her, but she ran to him instead. The letters" Damon pointed to the letters now in Bonnie's hands "I wrote to you Bonnie, but they were more for me, it was my way of dealing with your rejection." _

_Elena turns to Bonnie. "You knew? He told you he loved you 15 years ago and you said nothing?" Elena once again directs her anger at Bonnie. Because it's easier to be mad at Bonnie and not herself for missing all the signs that Damon was in love with another woman. _

"_Honestly Elena I didn't care. I was in love with Klaus and that was all that mattered. I didn't take Damon's confession serious, and his actions with the wolves, were awful, but it was just easier to avoid drama, by just not saying anything. I didn't think after all this time Damon would still feel this way." _

_Klaus pulls Bonnie closer to him. He wants to rip Damon's head off, and snap Elena's neck for trying to blame Bonnie. _

_"Tell them how Tyler really died Damon" Klaus says. _

_Damon looks to Stefan who's been quiet this entire time. Listening to his brother's confession. He had seen the signs about Damon loving Bonnie and ignored them as well. _

"_I killed him. He found the letters and he threatened to tell, and I don't know, I just snapped. I was afraid of anyone knowing, it had been my biggest secret for over a decade, I just snapped." Damon says quietly. _

_The group is quiet as they let the shock of Damon's confession wash over them. _

"_Let's go Stefan" Caroline says sneering at Damon. She can't stand the sight of him suddenly. _

_Stefan looks to Damon for a moment and follows Caroline into their car and they leave. _

_Elena stands looking at Damon and all he says to her is "I'm sorry" and speeds away leaving her alone with Bonnie and Klaus. _

_Bonnie attempts to comfort Elena out of old habit. _

"_Elena…" Bonnie starts. Elena looks at Bonnie. She'd missed her friend so much but now she couldn't bear to be near her. Her beautiful face, her designer clothes, and her fancy life she now lived, Elena envied it. Bonnie had gotten everything Elena wanted, but Elena at least thought she had the love of her perfect man. But Bonnie got that too apparently. Elena shakes her head and gets into the car, driving away. _

"_I can't believe this is happening" she whispers to Klaus worriedly, but surprisingly she sheds no tears. Bonnie is beyond the drama, but she does hold some regrets on not saying anything 15 years ago. Perhaps all of this could have been avoided, and Tyler would still be alive. _

_The letters in Bonnie's hand, lights up into flames and Bonnie drops the ashes. Damon has confessed, there is no need to hold on to them. _

"_Let's get some rest love, we can leave in the morning instead of tonight" Klaus says pulling her into their car, and signaling for the driver to leave._

* * *

_Damon finally returns to the boarding house after disappearing for several hours. _

_Elena is there waiting. "Where were you?" She says, "actually I don't even care. Because I don't even know you anymore Damon" tears clouding her eyes again._

"_I'm sorry" is Damon's only response. "Your sorry? You've been in love with Bonnie for the past who knows how long and that's all you can say? Why did you stay Damon? Why didn't you tell me? Why Damon? Then you killed Tyler? Damon what is happening? What is going on?" Elena frantically sobs at him. _

_Damon has no explanation to give, and only responds "I'm sorry Elena", Elena runs to their bedroom locking herself in the room. Damon can hear her painful sobs and they break his heart even more, he still cares about Elena, and never wanted to hurt her like this._

* * *

_Later that night Stefan comes over. He'd planned on yelling at him about Tyler like Caroline asked him to, but seeing his brother sitting on the front porch drinking, he changes his mind. Stefan doesn't need to beat Damon up about his actions because he is already doing that himself. _

_Damon is sitting on the front porch drinking. He's just finished writing a letter, instead of to Bonnie however, this one is addressed to Elena, he owed her an explanation and writing had become the only way in which he could fully express himself. _

_Stefan finds Damon and simply asks "what can I do?" Damon gives his brother a soft smile, "have a drink with me." _

_The brothers sit in a comfortable silence and share a drink. After a while Stefan notices the time. "I've got to get home…happy wife and all" Damon nods, "hey tell Blondie I said thanks for taking good care of you."_

_Stefan is surprised, usually Damon's mood toward Caroline is either hostile or annoyed. Stefan nods and hugs his brother. Damon holds the hug for a little too long. "I love you Stef" he says quietly. "I…love you too Damon, I'll see you tomorrow" Damon nods._

* * *

_Damon sits on the porch for the rest of the night, and as the sun begins to peak through the clouds he takes out his phone. He hopes that fate will grant him this last request, he scrolls to the number Stefan had just given him after some persuasion from Caroline, and listens to the phone ring, when her voice answers he is overjoyed. _

_Bonnie rolls over in bed at the sound of her phone ringing so early in the morning. She pays no attention to the caller ID and answers. _

"_Hello?" Bonnie says. She sees Klaus stir in bed, and crosses the threshold of the balcony to not disturb him. _

"_Bonnie" Damon says, and Bonnie is shocked to hear his voice._

"_Damon" she says lowly. She's unsure of how to feel. _

"_I…just wanted to hear your voice, and to tell you I'm sorry." Damon says. Bonnie takes a deep breath, not prepared to absolve Damon of his sins. _

"_Damon…you hurt so many people" is all Bonnie can muster to say at the moment. _

"_I know" Damon says sadly. There is silence over the phone for a moment. _

"_Bonnie…I'm glad you're happy" Damon says, and he means the words. Bonnie's happiness is all Damon wants. _

"_I am Damon…I'm happy" and he can hear the smile in her voice, knowing she is thinking of her life with Klaus. _

"_Good…glad that hybrid is treating you right" and the tears slowly run down his face. _

_Perhaps it is her witchy intuition or Bonnie's empathetic nature, but she senses his tears and his genuine sorrow about everything. Bonnie suddenly feels sorry for Damon, and whatever turmoil is running through his mind. _

"_We have kids…twins…they're 6" the confession slips from her mouth and she is unsure why she felt compelled to tell him, but she knows Damon would never be a threat to her children. _

_The shock of her words are felt by Damon, he thought the news would hurt his heart even more, but instead he finds himself smiling, he pictures little faces that look like Bonnie's, and almost laughs at the thought of Klaus feeding a baby or changing diapers or reading bedtime stories. _

"_That's wonderful to hear Bonnie" he says. He watches the sun rise higher, and the birds chirp and sing. _

"_Hey Bonnie…I gotta go…take care of yourself…and those beautiful kids of yours" the last part almost coming out as a choked sob_

_A lone tear escapes Bonnie's eyes. "Ok Damon…I will." Bonnie ends the call and wipes her eye, crawling back into bed with Klaus. She wraps her arm around his middle lying her head on his sleeping chest, his arm enveloping her out of habit._

_Damon hangs up the phone and places it beside him on the porch steps. He removes his daylight ring and walks into the sun. For the first time in over a hundred years he can feel the rays on his skin as they began to burn his flesh. Damon peacefully stands under the sun, hoping that wherever he ends up, he finds redemption and peace._

* * *

_Elena wakes up a few hours later, and finds a letter that has been slid under the door. _

_ Dear Elena,_

_I'll never be able to fully express my sorrow for lying to you for all these years. In my quest to find a perfect love, I found you. But somewhere along the way our relationship began to be a quest to stay perfect, and we forgot to embrace the messy, painful side of love. Bonnie to me was the messy, painful side. She wasn't afraid or ashamed of her flaws, and she wasn't afraid to love with a fierceness. Her undying loyalty to you didn't become her greatest weakness but her strength. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with Bonnie, because I realized I didn't want perfection, I wanted flaws, and mess, and all the other imperfections that comes with being in love. I'm sorry that I never told you this. When Bonnie married Klaus, I decided that I could fight for our love, and I tried so hard Elena, I tried so hard to fight for us, but Bonnie was always in the back of my mind. The letters were my way of coping with everything. I'm sorry Elena, I'm sorry that my staying hurt you so much more, you deserved better than me, and I hope one day you find that messy painful imperfect love._

_-Damon_

_Elena sinks to the floor crying. _

_Later that night Damon's remains are placed in the Salvatore crypt, a small ceremony is held. Elena allows Bonnie to read the last letter he wrote. Bonnie comforts Elena, and Elena comforts Bonnie. There was no need for anymore anger or jealousy, those burdens acted as anchors on their souls, with forgiveness they found freedom and lighter spirits._

* * *

**Epilogue 1 year later**

Bonnie maneuvers through all the children in her backyard playing and brings the buns for the hamburgers and hot dogs to the grill beside Klaus.

She smiles at the picture of Klaus grilling burgers and Elijah attempting to give him suggestions on proper techniques for grilling.

She looks over the back patio and beyond the inflatable bouncy castle she can see Kol with his arms wrapped around Davina, she rolled her eyes annoyed that once again they were back together.

Rebekah is sitting at the face painting station letting Mellie paint what seems to be a tiger on her aunt's face.

"Dammit Elijah would you rather do this?" Klaus' frustrated voice brings Bonnie back from her observations.

"Actually yes, I'd do a much better job" Elijah responds, completely immune to Klaus' temper.

"Come help me with the cake, my love" Bonnie says playfully pulling Klaus away from the grill and allowing Elijah to take over.

Klaus smiles and follows his wife back into the house.

"I swear now that Elijah spends most of his day making 'how to' videos he swears he knows everything. I can't wait for his sabbatical to be over, and for him to get back to teaching." Klaus says as he helps Bonnie put the candles on Mellie and Nikki's birthday cake.

"Our babies are 7, can you believe it?" Bonnie says happily, completely ignoring Klaus' rant since she'd heard it every day for the past 2 weeks.

Klaus smiled, his mood completely lighter at the thought. "They're growing too fast" he says simply. He leans down and kisses Bonnie.

The doorbell rings and they both go to answer. "Probably another parent to drop their offspring off" Klaus says lazily.

Bonnie is surprised to find Stefan and Caroline at the door.

"You made it!" Bonnie squeals. "I thought your flight was delayed and you couldn't make it" she says hugging Caroline and then Stefan.

"It was, but a nice hybrid sent a private plane for us" Caroline says smiling sweetly at Klaus. Klaus rolled his eyes but smiled at Bonnie who beamed back up at him. "I knew it was important to you that the kids finally meet them."

"We brought them gifts" Stefan said as they are ushered into the expansive home.

Bonnie leads them to the back yard, where Rebekah has started to get some of the kids settled at the multiple tables set up in the backyard in order to eat.

Klaus retrieves Mellie and Nikki from the bouncy castle. "There are some people your mother and I would like you two to meet. This is Stefan and Caroline."

"Nice to meet you both" Nikki says holding out his hand to shake both Caroline and Stefan's.

"Nice to meet you and happy birthday to you both" Stefan says, impressed by his manners at such a young age.

"Well-mannered and handsome, you will definitely be a heart breaker, it's nice to meet you" Caroline says.

"Your vampires" Mellie blurts. She is fascinated by this since the only other vampires she's met were members of her family and her father's hybrids.

Caroline gives an awkward smile. "We are" she says softly then looks to Bonnie who just smiles, letting her know it was fine, and this was just Mellie being Mellie.

"That's cool. My mommy told me all about you, she said you're her best friend, but never to let aunt Rebekah hear that." Mellie said.

Caroline and Bonnie laugh, they both knew how territorial Rebekah could get.

"Alright well now that introductions are done, I have to go feed 20 hungry second graders in my back yard" Klaus says, turning to help the adults set up the food.

"Yea let's go eat" Bonnie says and they all follow her to a table.

"How's Elena? She sent an email to me a few months ago about selling the boarding house and taking the money to go travel" Bonnie said.

While her and Elena would never have the friendship they once had, they still cared for each other and kept in contact sometimes.

"Yea she's doing this eat, pray, love thing, and now she's in India" Caroline says drinking some of her punch.

Bonnie nodded, "I told her if she ever found herself in London, to feel free to visit."

At the end of the party Bonnie and Klaus bring the cake out and everyone sings happy birthday to the twins. The day is chaotic, and wonderful.

Caroline and Stefan say their goodbyes, promising to return the next day before their flight leaves.

* * *

That evening Bonnie and Klaus sit in the backyard with Mellie and Nikki roasting marshmallows and making s'mores. "This is the best part of our birthday" Mellie says and Nikki smiles agreeing with his sister as he squishes the graham crackers together.

"S'mores are my favorite too" Bonnie says, stealing the marshmallow off Klaus' stick, causing the kids to laugh.

"No mom, the best part is the four of us" Nikki says, and Mellie nods her head, mouth full of chocolate and graham crackers.

Bonnie tries to keep her expression calm but sometimes she's an over emotional mother and when her kids say such precious things like that it melts her heart.

Klaus buries his face in the crook of her neck and she knows he also is trying to hide his emotions.

Their precious children don't realize the impact their simple words have had on their parents. Parents who've spent the better part of their lives fighting evils and darkness, and overcoming so many things, just to get to this moment of peace.

Mellie and Nikki look to each other puzzled at their parents' reaction.

"You two are the best part of our lives" Bonnie says quietly. Mellie and Nikki embrace their parents and Bonnie never wants this moment to end.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Also I started a new story, titled My Best Friend's Wedding, it's another Klonnie story, but all human. I would love some initial feed back as I determine whether or not to continue.**


End file.
